


La magia ha sempre un prezzo

by MaryFangirl



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Azione, F/M, Magia, Sentimentale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: La nuova cliente di Ryo e Kaori è apparentemente il solito stereotipo: una bellissima modella che si trova a Tokyo per lavoro e ha bisogno di essere protetta dai fan troppo seccanti. Ma c'è di più e questa volta l'abilità di Ryo Saeba potrebbe non essere sufficiente.





	1. C'è un'altra cosa che devo dirvi

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti e grazie per l'attenzione. Tengo particolarmente a questa fanfiction perché è la prima long che scrivo dopo anni in cui mi sono dedicata solo alle traduzioni (e lo faccio ancora). Non dico che ricomincerò a scrivere fanfiction come prima, ma questa idea mi stava frullando in testa da diverso tempo...inizialmente avevo deciso di tenerla solo nel mio cervello, poi ho provato a scrivere qualcosa e mano a mano che andavo avanti, diventava più facile, e sono riuscita davvero a finirla! Ho voluto concluderla prima di pubblicarla, a differenza di quanto facevo in passato in cui pubblicavo un sacco di capitoli ma poi lasciavo la fanfiction senza una fine perché a un certo punto l'ispirazione spariva senza che io potessi recuperarla in alcun modo. Spero che vi piaccia, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. Critiche costruttive e correzioni sono sempre ben accette. Buona lettura e...Evviva City Hunter!

Quando Saeko telefonò per proporre a Kaori e Ryo un nuovo incarico, il primo istinto di Kaori fu quello di rifiutare di netto, stufa delle furbate della poliziotta che finiva con l'appioppare loro un sacco di grane. Saeko doveva avere intuito che Kaori non sarebbe stata entusiasta della sua chiamata, per cui mise subito le mani avanti dicendo che si trattava di un incarico semplice ma proficuo, la cliente era molto ricca e avrebbe pagato bene. Certo, era una cliente donna, come poteva essere altrimenti?  
"È una modella venuta in Giappone per un paio di settimane, il vostro compito sarà semplicemente quello di accompagnarla al lavoro ogni giorno, è stata scelta per pubblicizzare un marchio di intimo, quindi dovrà girare lo spot, poi ci saranno altri servizi fotografici a cui dovrà presentarsi. Rimarrà fino alla prossima domenica, quella sera ci sarà una sfilata di cui lei sarà la star principale e si terrà all'atelier di Eri Kitahara. Ti giuro che non ci sono secondi fini, Kaori" promise Saeko con un tono di voce che Kaori non le aveva mai sentito. Una modella, tanto per cambiare. La solita belloccia che alla fine si sarebbe invaghita di Ryo per poi supplicarlo di seguirla chissà dove. Ma Kaori non era una stupida, una modella così richiesta sicuramente aveva ingaggi più che cospicui, ciò significava che effettivamente il conto corrente di City Hunter avrebbe finalmente sorriso. Dopo aver dato la priorità a bollette e cibo, quella volta Kaori ne avrebbe approfittato per un po' di shopping, era da tantissimo che non comprava qualcosa di bello e, anche se Eriko si offriva sempre di regalarle i vecchi capi, non le piaceva approfittarsi della generosità dell'amica. Anche se si trattava di abiti 'non più in', erano comunque molto costosi anche se fossero stati in saldo, e Kaori era una persona orgogliosa, si vergognava ad accettare tutte le volte, non importava quanto Eriko insistesse.  
"D'accordo, accettiamo. Se si tratta solo di sorvegliare questa ragazza, non dovremmo avere problemi. Ma possibile che una modella del suo calibro non abbia trovato una guardia del corpo da una delle mille agenzie esistenti?" chiese Kaori.  
"Cosa posso dirti, a quanto pare la leggenda di City Hunter circola anche all'estero e non appena ha messo piede in Giappone, le è venuta in mente di conoscerlo. Inoltre dice che non le piace l'atteggiamento delle guardie del corpo, distaccate e formali...di sicuro con Ryo non avrà questo problema!" rise la poliziotta con una punta di sarcasmo che portò Kaori a roteare gli occhi al cielo. "Comunque, la ragazza vi aspetta alla stazione di Shinjuku verso le due del pomeriggio, non fatela aspettare. Probabilmente si camufferà un po' per non dare nell'occhio, ma avrà un tulipano in mano" e, senza attendere replica, mise giù.  
Kaori sospirò a fondo, avrebbe dovuto ricorrere al suo intero arsenale di martelli se si trattava di una modella famosa. Di sicuro doveva essere una bomba sexy e Ryo non sarebbe certo stato indifferente.  
"Allora, chi era?" fece l'oggetto del suo ultimo pensiero, scendendo dalle scale mentre sbadigliava poco elegantemente.  
"Era Saeko" ribatté Kaori senza trasporto.  
"Oh, chiamava per darmi un appuntamento in albergo? Era ora che si decidesse a pagare i suoi debiti" commentò Ryo con la faccia che già assumeva le desolanti sembianze di un maniaco sessuale.  
"No, cretino, ci ha offerto un lavoro e si dà il caso che l'abbia accettato. È una cosa semplice, si tratta di questa modella che..."  
"MODELLA?! Perché non l'hai detto subito?! Dov'è la meravigliosa creatura, eh?"  
"Se mi lasciassi finire di parlare! Tra un paio d'ore dobbiamo incontrarla alla stazione di Shinjuku, vedi di comportarti bene, è straniera!" ringhiò minacciosa, ma Ryo stava già ridacchiando come un idiota.  
"Uuuuh, una modella...non vedo l'ora!"  
Il sospiro di Kaori fu ancora più profondo di quello precedente.

 

La primavera aveva portato con sé il suo sole mite e la sua brezza leggera, e il grigiore della città era spezzato da alcuni splendidi ciliegi che come ogni anno incantavano tutti per la bellezza dei loro fiori, e tra turisti che scattavano foto e studenti che sicuramente stavano saltando qualche lezione pensando di essere le persone più trasgressive del mondo, Kaori e Ryo notarono la giovane con il tulipano in mano, seduta aggraziatamente su una delle panchine esterne alla stazione di Shinjuku. Ryo cominciò subito a ridere come un allupato, Kaori sentì le spalle che si abbassavano per la scena solita che si sarebbe svolta davanti ai suoi occhi, Ryo ci avrebbe svergognatamente provato con la cliente, questa si sarebbe imbarazzata, lei avrebbe dovuto sfoderare i suoi martelloni, per poi andare avanti come sempre.  
La suddetta cliente sembrò accorgersi della loro presenza, perché agitò il fiore e si allargò in un sorriso meraviglioso che lasciò Kaori interdetta per un istante. La ragazza rientrava sicuramente negli standard delle loro clienti, ma Kaori sembrò notare qualcosa di differente in lei.  
L'abbigliamento, innanzitutto. A prima vista sembrava essere una persona molto solare e vivace, tuttavia era vestita completamente di nero, con una camicia con maniche che si allargavano e una lunga gonna che le arrivava appena sopra la caviglia. Era una modella, anche se era seduta di certo Kaori non poteva pensare che il suo corpo non fosse statuario...non c'era alcun dubbio, però, sulla bellezza del suo viso. Le faceva pensare a una persona fiduciosa di sé ma non per questo arrogante o presuntuosa. La linea della mascella era ben definita, gli occhi erano di un azzurro molto chiaro, i capelli erano agghindati in numerose trecce tanto da non far capire dove partisse una o l'altra. Un'altra cosa un po' bizzarra, era che aveva i capelli mezzi biondi e mezzi neri...sembrava una sorta di maga delle fiabe, ma decisamente affascinante.  
Ryo non si era perso in così profonde osservazioni ed era subito partito alla carica, compiendo un salto degno di un atleta olimpico.  
"CHE MERAVIGLIAAAA!" urlò, facendo voltare non pochi passanti. La cliente sbarrò gli occhi, ma Kaori intervenne prontamente col suo martellone e lo seppellì nel cemento.  
"Falla finita, per una volta! Mi scusi, signorina, questo è lo scemo di Ryo Saeba, alias City Hunter. Io sono Kaori Makimura...l'altra metà di City Hunter" quest'ultima parte della frase la disse con tono un po' sommesso, come si vergognasse. Ma era stato proprio Ryo ad ammettere che loro due, insieme, erano City Hunter. Quel titolo le spettava di diritto, pertanto rivolse un sorriso sicuro alla giovane donna che, dopo essersi ripresa dallo shock di vedere Ryo spiattellato -altra scena solita-, scoppiò a ridere e allungò la mano.  
"Piacere di conoscervi, è emozionante sapere che esistete davvero! Vi ho riconosciuti perché l'ispettore Nogami vi aveva descritti fisicamente, e mi aveva anche avvisato del comportamento del signor Saeba. Io mi chiamo Mahoko Booth!" disse con voce squillante ed energica, sempre sorridendo. Kaori non seppe perché, ma provò una spontanea simpatia per lei. Certo, era stupenda e in grado di far girare la testa a Ryo come tutte le altre, ma sembrava davvero alla mano. Non voleva essere precipitosa, ma Kaori aveva la sensazione di poter davvero apprezzare quella ragazza. Era sempre gentile, paziente e comprensiva nei confronti di tutte le loro clienti -d'altronde, alcune erano davvero state in guai seri- ma con la maggior parte di loro c'era sempre stata una parete invisibile impossibile da abbattere...per gelosia, invidia, perché poi alla fine tutte si innamoravano di Ryo...poteva contare sulle dita di una mano chi le era veramente piaciuta in quegli anni. Sentiva che Mahoko si sarebbe aggiunta alla lista.  
Kaori si sedette, seguita da Ryo che nel frattempo si era liberato, anche se continuava a lanciare occhiate alla scollatura di Mahoko. Kaori lo ignorò, e con la sua cortesia professionale, iniziò: "Allora, signorina Booth, ci dica nello specifico cosa possiamo fare per lei. Saeko ce lo ha accennato, ma vorremmo sentirlo da lei"  
"Innanzitutto, mi piacerebbe che parlassimo in modo meno formale! Chiamatemi pure Mahoko! Non c'è molto da aggiungere a quello che dovrebbe avervi detto l'ispettore Nogami. Sono qui per lavoro e non ho potuto fare a meno di incuriosirmi su City Hunter. So che il mio caso non è pieno di adrenalina come quelli a cui siete abituati, ma io volevo voi come guardie del corpo. E non è solo per capriccio...nel giro di poco tempo sono diventata molto famosa, quasi senza che me ne accorgessi, e insieme ai tanti privilegi sono arrivati anche i lati negativi. Non posso lamentarmi, giro il mondo, indosso abiti stupendi e incontro persone fantastiche, ma se da un lato ci sono fan che adoro, dall'altro ce ne sono di davvero insistenti e seccanti. Alcuni mi scrivono centinaia di lettere alla settimana, come non facessero altro, e un paio di volte mi hanno perfino seguita fino a casa...purtroppo c'è sempre chi non capisce quando è il momento di smetterla. Vorrei che il mio soggiorno a Tokyo sia piacevole, per cui vi chiedo di accompagnarmi al lavoro e di controllare che nessuno esageri troppo. In particolare, la sera della sfilata...sarete ovviamente miei ospiti. Il pagamento non è un problema, ovviamente, sto guadagnando molto e qualunque sia il vostro prezzo, lo pagherò. Inoltre mi sono informata un po' e so che siete molto gentili e amichevoli con i vostri clienti...mi piacerebbe che oltre ad essere le mie guardie del corpo, foste anche un po' miei amici. Qui non conosco nessuno e vorrei che ci fosse un rapporto amichevole oltre che di lavoro. Di solito gli energumeni delle agenzie sono così seri e impenetrabili, non parlano mai! E mi sento già fortunata a saper parlare il giapponese...mia madre è di qui, mio padre è australiano. Ho vissuto in Giappone anche io fino ai 7 anni, poi ci trasferimmo in Australia"  
Kaori ascoltò con pazienza tutta la spiegazione, e si convinse che quella ragazza le piaceva. Effettivamente, poi, il caso non era complicato e avrebbe portato un bel po' di soldini, non c'era motivo di rifiutare. Va bene, ci sarebbe stato Ryo da tenere a bada, ma...niente che non avesse mai fatto. E qualcosa diceva a Kaori che Mahoko era in grado di difendersi da sola...  
"Va bene, Mahoko, affare fatto. Parleremo più tardi della questione del pagamento, non ti preoccupare"  
Mahoko sorrise di nuovo, luminosa. "Ah, che bello! Avevo paura che non avreste accettato...sono molto contenta! Bene, questo è il calendario con tutti i miei appuntamenti nei prossimi giorni...servizi fotografici, spot, interviste...di impegni ce ne sono!" spiegò con immediato pragmatismo, tirando fuori dalla borsetta un foglio dove erano scritti in maniera ordinata e pulita tutti i giorni che avrebbe trascorso lì con i vari impegni. Kaori strabuzzò gli occhi. Si poteva pensare che il lavoro di modella fosse una cosa da nulla, ma cavoli se Mahoko non aveva da fare! Non c'era quasi uno spazio vuoto se non qualche pausa disseminata qua e là...e poi, la scritta in rosso 'Sfilata' sull'ultima domenica, con una faccina sorridente. Doveva davvero essere importante per Mahoko, probabilmente uno degli eventi che più attendeva per confermare la sua carriera.  
"È una fortuna che la sfilata si terrà all'atelier Kitahara, è di una delle mie migliori amiche" osservò Kaori continuando a studiare il programma.  
"Sì, ma basta con i convenevoli, è ovvio che Mahoko starà più al sicuro a casa nostra! Stai sicura che lì nessuno oserà seguirti, a meno che non voglia ritrovarsi bucherellato" intervenne Ryo che subito si fiondò su Mahoko per farla alzare, spingendola verso casa.  
"Ehi, aspetta! Non credi che prima lei dovrebbe essere d'accordo?!" fece Kaori alzandosi di scatto a sua volta. Eccolo che cominciava, il mandrillo! E due settimane erano lunghe, sarebbe almeno riuscita a dormire per un'intera notte?!  
Kaori vide Mahoko guardarla con aria seria ed enigmatica. "No, va benissimo...anzi, se non vi dispiace, sarei d'accordo ad andare subito a casa vostra. C'è un'altra cosa che devo dirvi, ma vorrei farlo in privato" la sua voce era diventata più bassa, Ryo e Kaori si guardarono quasi preoccupati. Cosa c'era da sapere, ancora?

 

I tre si incamminarono rapidamente verso casa Saeba, e una volta chiusa la porta, Mahoko si guardò intorno studiando l'ambiente, ma sembrava più che stesse prendendo tempo prima di parlare. Per tutto il tragitto, era stata seria e silenziosa, Kaori l'aveva trovata quasi inquietante. Fino a qualche minuto aveva sorriso, abbagliando tutto ciò che la circondava, e ora sembrava rimuginare su qualcosa.  
Mahoko si voltò verso i due sweeper all'improvviso, e Ryo si posizionò quasi istintivamente di fronte a Kaori.  
"C'è un'altra cosa che devo dirvi" ripeté, umettandosi le labbra come se stesse per rivelare il segreto sul senso della vita. "Ho chiesto di poter ingaggiare con voi perché l'ispettore Nogami mi ha detto che avete già avuto esperienza con questo genere di cose"  
"Si può sapere di che stai parlando o dobbiamo girarci attorno per molto?!" fece Kaori esasperata da quel mistero che sembrava nascondere un segreto tremendo.  
"Ecco..." Mahoko si interruppe, come se ci avesse ripensato. Alzò una mano e Ryo e Kaori indietreggiarono. Mahoko mosse delicatamente il polso, e con gli occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite Ryo e Kaori videro che dal loro pavimento stava sbucando qualcosa. Era un fiore. Un tulipano. Kaori lo fissò, battendo le palpebre più volte, poi emise un urletto e notò che anche Ryo aveva la stessa aria basita. Come diamine aveva fatto?  
"Che...che cosa sei?!" domandò Kaori senza preoccuparsi di sembrare sgarbata.  
Mahoko chiuse gli occhi per un istante, per poi aprirli subito. "Conosco e padroneggio la magia. Non potevo dirvelo di fronte a tutti gli altri, e il miglior modo per farvelo capire era mostrarvelo."  
"Ma come...cosa...?"  
"L'ispettore Nogami mi ha raccontato che avete avuto già esperienze con il paranormale. Se non sbaglio, un fantasma vi ha ingaggiati, e avete incontrato una bambina che sapeva leggere nel pensiero..." proseguì Mahoko con molta calma, come se non avesse appena fatto sbucare dal nulla un dannato fiore con un semplice movimento della mano!  
"Ma com'è possibile?"  
Mahoko sollevò le spalle. "Ho imparato tutto quello che so da mia nonna, la quale possedeva a sua volta poteri magici. Vide che in me c'era del potenziale e mi fece conoscere la magia, per poi regalarmi un libro di incantesimi."  
"Scusa tanto, ma se possiedi poteri magici, perché hai bisogno di una guardia del corpo? Non credo che tu non possa difenderti da sola da chi ti segue fino a casa o da chi ti importuna" disse Ryo che, dopo un primo momento di stupore, era tornato freddo e padrone di sé. Voleva proprio vederci chiaro, perché non gli risultava per niente che lo fosse.  
Mahoko guardò entrambi con un'altra espressione grave. "Non è così semplice. Non si può usare la magia alla leggera senza pensare alle conseguenze. La magia ha sempre un prezzo...più grande è l'incantesimo, più alto sarà il prezzo da pagare. Certo, potenzialmente potrei sbarazzarmi o fare del male a chi mi molesta, ma questo non farebbe che danneggiare me. Una volta toccata l'oscurità, poi se ne diventa dipendenti...se si fa del male una sola volta, poi è facilissimo rifarlo. Ogni volta che qualcuno usa la magia per fare qualcosa di brutto, il cuore di quella persona si tinge di nero. E una macchiolina nera non ci mette niente a diventare un immenso pozzo di oscurità...si può ingrandire a tal punto da risucchiare il suo stesso proprietario. La tentazione di cedere all'oscurità è sempre presente, ma non voglio farlo. La mia è una magia benigna e innocua. Far nascere un fiore dal pavimento non ha conseguenze..." spiegò con tono malinconico, come avesse vissuto davanti ai propri occhi ciò che stava descrivendo.  
Kaori le credeva. Era ancora sbigottita, ma le credeva.  
"Per cui, ecco. So che voi siete i migliori sulla piazza, per questo non avrò la tentazione di usare i miei poteri contro chicchessia. Però, attenzione, Saeba...so della tua reputazione di Casanova e non esiterò a qualche innocuo trucchetto se mi dovessi infastidire. Per questa notte e quelle che verranno, ti consiglio di rimanere a dormire nella tua stanza..." terminò con un occhiolino e un sorriso ironico che sembrò spazzare via tutta la pesantezza del momento che li aveva appena preceduti. Kaori si mise a gongolare, ghignando apertamente verso Ryo che aveva trovato una più tosta della sua socia. Mahoko non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno fare la fatica di sollevare il martellone con le mani, poteva spiaccicarlo con tutta la facilità del mondo!

_Per la figura di Mahoko, mi sono ispirata all'attrice Emma Booth – infatti le ho rubato anche il cognome – che mi ha incantato con la sua bellezza nella serie tv Once Upon a Time. Il look del suo personaggio, Madre Goethel, mi è piaciuto davvero molto e trovo il suo viso davvero stupendo._


	2. Non è un video porno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

La cena che ebbe luogo quella sera fu relativamente silenziosa, ognuno sembrava piuttosto assorto nelle proprie elucubrazioni. In realtà, forse era Kaori quella che più si arrovellava, come sempre, d'altronde. Ryo spazzolò tutto quello che c'era in tavola, di tanto in tanto cercava di allungare le mani verso Mahoko, la quale aveva imparato qual era l'arma segreta e, senza far scomodare Kaori, gli rifilava un martello di dimensioni ridotte sulla testa, giusto perché non voleva esagerare e anche perché, tutto sommato, Ryo la faceva ridere. Mahoko si sentiva tranquilla, sentiva di potersi fidare del duo City Hunter e soltanto quella semplice cena la fece sentire a casa. Di rado aveva la possibilità di consumare il pasto seduta a tavola insieme ad altre persone, di norma mangiava qualcosa mentre saliva sull'aereo, oppure tra uno scatto e l'altro durante un servizio fotografico, ma ricordava a malapena l'ultima volta in cui aveva mangiato del cibo veramente buono. Kaori si era sforzata di preparare qualcosa che non fosse eccessivamente calorico e tuttavia buono e sostanzioso, Mahoko le era molto grata e mangiò di gusto.  
La dolce sweeper invece mangiava lentamente, in profonda riflessione, Mahoko era pronta a scommettere che fosse per la rivelazione che aveva fatto. Non doveva essere facile accettare di avere a che fare con una persona che aveva poteri magici...  
Kaori stava pensando ai casi paranormali che erano capitati durante gli anni. Vero, erano stati ingaggiati da un fantasma, dopo quello non avrebbe più dovuto spaventarsi di nulla...e nonostante la sua fifa blu per i fantasmi, aveva perfino accettato di farsi possedere soltanto per dare a Mami la possibilità di riabbracciare la sorella, cosa non avrebbe dato lei per poter fare la stessa cosa con Hideyuki! Ancora prima c'era stata Sara, la bambina in grado di leggere nel pensiero e nell'anima delle persone con un semplice contatto fisico.  
Il suo sguardo si spostò su Ryo, che continuava a ingozzarsi senza apparentemente alcun pensiero particolare. Ryo stesso aveva delle capacità che si potevano definire fuori dal normale, sovrumane...  
'La magia ha sempre un prezzo'. Kaori s'incupì leggermente. Non c'era stata nessuna magia per Ryo, solo l'orrore della guerra, ed era stato paradossalmente grazie a quello se la sua abilità era indubbia e riconosciuta da tutti nel loro ambiente. Ma Ryo aveva pagato caro. Aveva perso i genitori e non si ricordava neanche che volto avessero, era cresciuto tra i mercenari, aveva perso un amico dopo l'altro, e migliaia di persone lo volevano morto. Kaori pensò che quello che Mahoko aveva detto non valeva soltanto per la magia ma per qualsiasi cosa nella vita. Tutto, ma proprio tutto aveva un prezzo.  
"Grazie per la cena, Kaori, era tutto delizioso. Sono stanca per via del volo, penso che andrò a letto...domani mattina presto dovremo uscire per il primo dei miei impegni qui" disse Mahoko con un sorriso, alzandosi e porgendo un lieve inchino alla padrona di casa che sorrise a sua volta, imbarazzata per non aver parlato molto a cena, Mahoko avrebbe potuto pensare che lei non fosse molto ospitale. Con la coda dell'occhio notò che Ryo stava già ghignando.  
"Non ti conviene avere pensieri perversi, come hai visto Mahoko sa difendersi da sola. E se non dovesse farlo lei, ci penserò io, chiaro?!" ringhiò con un'espressione terribile, alla quale Ryo rispose farfugliando, ma com'era d'aspettarsi, non si sarebbe arreso.  
Quando Kaori raggiunse Mahoko in camera, vide che Mahoko muoveva la mano intorno alla porta e dai suoi gesti scaturì un lieve bagliore.  
"Cos'hai fatto?" chiese sospettosa. Anche se Mahoko le stava istintivamente simpatica, Kaori rimaneva una persona guardinga per via di tutti coloro che erano entrati in quella casa e avevano poi creato scompiglio -Bloody Mary e Sonia Field, tanto per nominarne un paio che avevano portato dall'America un uragano di emozioni e difficoltà-. Aveva pur sempre dei poteri magici, chissà cos'era realmente in grado di fare.  
"Non preoccuparti, Kaori. Ho creato un semplice incantesimo di protezione. Nessuno potrà entrare in questa stanza. Naturalmente non vale per me né per te, per cui se dovessi andare in bagno, potrai farlo senza problemi..." spiegò la cliente con un sorriso soddisfatto. "L'ispettore Nogami mi ha parlato parecchio di voi e non ha mancato di menzionarmi la passione di Ryo per i cosiddetti attacchi notturni...mi devo svegliare presto e non posso presentarmi sul set con le occhiaie, per cui questo è il modo più facile per poter dormire tutta la notte senza problemi. Penso di aver fatto un favore anche a te" aggiunse senza nascondere il proprio compiacimento, poi si infilò sotto le coperte e chiuse gli occhi con aria estremamente serena.  
Kaori continuò ad avere un'espressione scettica, non era abituata a pensare di poter dormire otto ore filate senza dover pensare a quello scemo che avrebbe attaccato da un momento all'altro. Ma quella era magia...forse Ryo poteva sfuggire alle sue trappole o ai suoi martelli, ma nemmeno lui poteva contro delle forze del genere. Rilassandosi leggermente, si diresse verso il proprio letto e si stese, convincendosi che per quella notte avrebbe davvero potuto stare serena. 

 

Il mattino dopo, quando Kaori aprì la porta della stanza, trovò un Ryo spiattellato per terra con una faccia tremenda. Quel cretino doveva aver tentato tutta la notte di sgattaiolare in camera, e come sua abitudine non si era arreso di fronte all'evidenza. Kaori gli passò accanto senza degnarlo di attenzione, sperava solo che non si addormentasse mentre dovevano stare attenti a Mahoko!  
Mahoko uscì dal bagno che sembrava una fata, aveva il viso riposato e tranquillissimo, e rise abbondantemente quando vide la figura di Ryo scomposta sul pavimento, con le occhiaie marcate e una smorfia insoddisfatta.  
"Nottataccia, eh, signor Saeba?" si rivolse a lui luminosa, e Ryo sembrò ringalluzzito nel giro di un istante. Mahoko era radiosa con il suo abitino grigio chiaro e i capelli perfettamente acconciati. Kaori non aveva dubbi che si servisse della magia per creare nuovi intrecci ogni giorno, era impossibile che da sola riuscisse a sistemarsi i capelli in modo così complesso nel giro di poco tempo...per come la vedeva lei, ci sarebbe voluto un esercito di parrucchieri. E proprio guardando i suoi capelli, durante la colazione Kaori volle soddisfare la propria curiosità.  
"Ehi, Mahoko, scusa se ti sembra una domanda inopportuna...ma come mai hai i capelli di due colori diversi? È stata una tua scelta?"  
Mahoko sorrise tranquilla, come si aspettasse la domanda e come fosse abituata a sentirsela chiedere.  
"Ah, no, è stata la mia agenzia...ha pensato che in questo modo potessi differenziarmi dalle altre modelle. All'inizio fu uno shock per me, ma con il tempo ho cominciato ad apprezzare il mio look. Il mio colore naturale è biondo tendente al rossiccio..."  
Ryo sembrava interessato a tutto tranne che ai capelli mentre, ancora una volta, non faceva che sbavare sulle gambe della giovane donna.  
Quando uscirono, Ryo non attese un attimo a illustrare la sua proposta: "Cara Mahoko, credo che sarebbe meglio che camminassimo stando molto vicini...in questo modo i tuoi stalker potrebbero scoraggiarsi nel vederti con un bell'Adone come me" disse con la sua espressione più seria, quella che usava quando diceva cretinate. Non attese nemmeno una replica e mise un braccio intorno alla vita di Mahoko, attirandola a sé e mettendosi in faccia la sua espressione ghignante quando i suoi seni gli toccarono il petto. Mahoko era stata colta di sorpresa e arrossì leggermente, tentando subito dopo di spingerlo via, "Saeba, non è assolutamente necessario stare così appiccicati...sono sicura che possiate proteggermi anche senza contatto fisico!"  
"Ah, ma cosa dici, magari qualcuno si convincerà che sono il tuo fidanzato e non dovrai più preoccuparti di niente..." continuò lui imperterrito, allungando le labbra in un tentativo bislacco di bacio. Aveva capito che Mahoko non avrebbe fatto ricorso alla magia in pubblico e da sciacallo che era ne voleva pienamente approfittare! Aveva però dimenticato che non erano soli e nel giro di un nanosecondo si ritrovò spiaccicato al suolo. "Falla finita, deficiente, o Mahoko arriverà in ritardo!" grugnì Kaori, facendogli capire che la sua tattica non funzionava neanche un po'. Mahoko ridacchiò, grata a Kaori, e le due iniziarono a camminare senza curarsi di Ryo che cercava di riemergere dal marciapiede.  
Giunti all'edificio in cui Mahoko avrebbe dovuto girare il suo spot, i tre videro che all'entrata si era accalcata una folla di ammiratori pronti a strillare. Mahoko si rivelò molto gentile e cortese, firmando autografi e facendo alcune foto, e Kaori capì cosa intendeva quando diceva che c'era chi esagerava. Alcuni fan erano effettivamente discreti e se ne andavano subito dopo aver ottenuto ciò che volevano, altri invece sembravano inopportuni, durante le foto allungavano le mani verso il sedere della ragazza o la stringevano eccessivamente e ciò era evidente dall'espressione di Mahoko, perché in quel caso il suo sorriso era molto tirato. Insomma, possibile che la gente non capisse che anche i vip erano persone come tutti, e non erano dei pezzi di carne che i fan potevano toccare come volevano? A un certo punto, Ryo e Kaori furono costretti ad allontanare la folla perché Mahoko si stava attardando troppo, e ovviamente non mancarono di subire parolacce e insulti da parte degli esagitati che evidentemente non avevano un lavoro né altro da fare.  
Kaori si ricordò che Mahoko avrebbe dovuto girare uno spot per un marchio di biancheria intima.  
-Ovvio...- pensò scoraggiata all'idea di dover trascorrere tutta la mattina nel tentativo di frenare Ryo, che da bravo maniaco aveva già cominciato a gridare come uno scemo per tutte le fotografie di altre modelle sensuali che tappezzavano lo studio.  
Mahoko si vestì e fu sapientemente truccata, poi la sua mattinata di lavoro ebbe inizio. Kaori si stupì di scoprire quanto ci voleva per girare uno spot della durata di trenta secondi. Il regista gridava come un matto e il fotografo dava centomila indicazioni al secondo a Mahoko, che da perfetta professionista obbediva senza fiatare. Naturalmente doveva assumere pose molto sexy ed espressioni accattivanti, con la bocca e gli occhi socchiusi, un richiamo per qualsiasi uomo...come avrebbe potuto resistere Ryo?! Quello scemo non fece che infastidire il regista, suggerendogli di far spogliare Mahoko, beccandosi più di un insulto e di una martellata.  
"Deve pubblicizzare quello che indossa, idiota, non è un video porno!" ruggì Kaori all'ennesima volta in cui dovette intervenire, afferrandolo per un orecchio e intimandogli di stare fermo.  
Durante quei siparietti, Mahoko scoppiava a ridere e la sua facciata di femme fatale si allontanava. Kaori riteneva che Mahoko fosse molto più bella quando sorrideva in quel modo...nella sua ignoranza in materia, ritenne che sarebbe stata più indicata per pubblicizzare un dentifricio. Certo, era stupenda e con un corpo mozzafiato, ma sembrava anche un po' a disagio...non che potesse lamentarsi, un ingaggio del genere sicuramente avrebbe gonfiato il suo conto corrente, ma tutta la sua professionalità non poté nascondere il fatto che non amasse poi così tanto fare foto mezza nuda.  
Giunse l'ora di pranzo e Kaori si rese conto che Mahoko non si era praticamente mai allontanata dal set, nemmeno per fare pipì. Rifletté sul fatto che effettivamente ogni cosa avesse il suo prezzo...non aveva fatto neanche uno spuntino, o una pausa...Kaori pensò che spesso, come molti altri facevano, aveva pensato al lavoro di modella come alla cosa più facile del mondo. Certo non era astrofisica nucleare, ma non era neanche una vita poi così comoda...voleva che almeno per pranzo, Mahoko mangiasse come si doveva, per cui insieme a Ryo la portò al Cat's Eye. Da qualche tempo Miki aveva cominciato anche ad allestire un piccolissimo angolo ristorante per gli impiegati e chi doveva tornare al lavoro subito dopo pranzo, per cui preparava cose molto veloci, come panini o pietanze calde semplici da preparare. In quel modo i clienti affluivano più copiosamente, e il bar si sosteneva molto meglio a quando si limitava a servire caffè e bevande poco remunerative. Anche perché, con i continui litigi di Ryo e Kaori o di Ryo e Falco, aveva spesso qualche riparazione a cui badare, per cui si era dovuta inventare un modo per aumentare le entrate. E poi c'era Kasumi che la aiutava, era una cameriera velocissima e agilissima per via del suo passato di ladra, senza contare che la bellezza di entrambe aiutava non poco ad attirare i clienti. Falcon era stato categoricamente istruito affinché rimanesse in cucina a lavare piatti e stoviglie, così aveva modo di rendersi utile senza spaventare i clienti. Miki ne era dispiaciuta, la gente non sapeva che meraviglioso uomo fosse in realtà e ovviamente giudicava dall'apparenza, ma i suoi affari stavano andando a gonfie vele e voleva che la situazione rimanesse tale.  
Quando Ryo, Kaori e Mahoko entrarono nel locale, lo trovarono pieno di gente, Kasumi li salutò rapidamente mentre si affrettava a raggiungere un tavolo, mentre Miki sorrise loro accogliente da dietro il bancone, dove stava preparando panini e sistemava in vetrina i dolcetti disponibili.  
"Salve, ragazzi! Mi dispiace di non potermi soffermare a chiacchierare, ma come vedete ho fatto il pienone!" disse la padrona di casa senza nascondere minimamente il suo entusiasmo. Fin da quando aveva aperto il Cat's Eye aveva sognato di ritrovarsi impegnata a causa di così tanti clienti, e dopo molti sacrifici e duro lavoro, finalmente le casse iniziavano ad ingrossarsi.  
"Ah, non preoccuparti Miki, prendiamo qualcosa di veloce" la tranquillizzò Kaori, che iniziò a dare un'occhiata al menu insieme a Mahoko. Ryo non si smentì e fece per allungare le mani su Miki, che gli sbatté una padella in faccia. "Saeba, come ho già detto sono molto occupata, non ho tempo per le tue buffonate!" disse continuando a sorridere, era troppo soddisfatta per potersi arrabbiare con quell'idiota.  
"Aaaah, che noia! Kasumi, tesoro, lascia che ti aiuti!" fece lui, andando ad attaccarsi come un polipo all'ex ladra, che replicò con una gomitata nello stomaco. "Non ho tempo, Ryo, se vuoi passare del tempo con me, invitami per un appuntamento come si deve!" fece lei sbuffando e tornando come una scheggia in cucina per recuperare gli altri piatti.  
"Cosa posso prepararvi, ragazze?" chiese Miki, ignorando del tutto cosa volesse Ryo, il quale era ancora piegato per il micidiale colpo di Kasumi. Era circondato da donne violente...  
"Per me una Ceasar Salad, per favore, con poca salsa però" disse educatamente Mahoko con il suo bel sorriso dolce, che Miki ricambiò immediatamente. "Certo. Per te, Kaori?"  
"Uhm, lo stesso...ma abbonda pure con la salsa!"  
"Miki, io voglio un panino con dentro tutto quello che hai e una birra ghiacciata, grazie!" intervenne Ryo seccato, per nulla contento di non essere stato incluso nell'invito di Miki a ordinare.  
"Certo, Saeba, e te lo farò pagare il doppio visto quanti debiti hai ancora con il locale!" fece Miki con aria maligna.  
"Ah, ma perché ce l'avete tutti quanti con me? Sono un bravo ragazzo, che male ho fatt..EHI, CHE SVENTOLE A QUEL TAVOLO!" sbraitò Ryo, e in meno di un secondo si era diretto al suddetto tavolo per importunare le ragazze che stavano pranzando, ovviamente si beccò due schiaffi ma non si arrese e proseguì a rompere le scatole a tutte coloro che avevano pensato di nascere donne.  
Kaori sbuffò tentando di reprimere il desiderio di schiacciarlo come un insetto, non fosse altro perché non voleva distruggere nuovamente il locale di Miki. Era contenta di vederla così impegnata, fin dall'inizio le aveva parlato del suo sogno di avere un lavoro normale dopo aver trascorso anni in mezzo alla guerra, ed era più che fiera del suo successo. Lei aveva messo piede al Cat's Eye praticamente fin da quando era stato riaperto dopo anni di inattività, e ricordava quanti pomeriggi vi aveva trascorso a parlare con la proprietaria, complice il fatto che fosse spesso poco frequentato...Miki si era davvero data da fare -certo, aveva sfruttato l'agilità di Kasumi per andare ad attaccare volantini praticamente ovunque- e ora raccoglieva i frutti che meritava.  
Mahoko, dal canto suo, anche in quel caso si sentì accolta come a casa, era un posticino delizioso e Miki sembrava adorabile. Dalla finestrella che dava sulla cucina intravide un uomo grande e grosso intento a lavare i piatti -probabilmente bofonchiava qualcosa- e le venne da ridacchiare.  
"Cosa c'è?" le chiese Kaori.  
"Ah...niente. Saeko mi ha parlato anche di questo posto e di Falcon, dico bene?"  
"Ah, sì. È mio marito e lo amo tantissimo, secondo me è l'uomo più affascinante del mondo, ma gli stupidi si spaventano non appena lo vedono...per cui sono stata costretta a lasciarlo in cucina...lui non me lo fa mai pesare ma so che non è proprio contento...anche se so come farmi perdonare" intervenne Miki, con l'ultima frase che aveva una tale carica di malizia che Kaori arrossì all'istante -e anche Falcon, che di certo non aveva perso il suo eccezionale udito-.  
Mahoko invece rise, a volte dimenticava che i giapponesi erano estremamente pudici in pubblico, in Australia o in America nessuno sarebbe avvampato come Kaori per un doppio senso del genere.  
Kaori e Mahoko consumarono il loro pranzo chiacchierando, e circa un'ora dopo il locale iniziò a svuotarsi, quasi tutti dovevano tornare al lavoro e alla fine rimase solo Kasumi a pulire i tavoli, con Ryo che non aveva smesso di inseguirla per toccarle il sedere e lei che ogni due per tre lo schiaffeggiava con lo straccio.  
In un istante, però, l'atmosfera di serenità si incrinò.  
Falcon stava per uscire dalla cucina e prendere Ryo a sberle dato che sapeva che era da un'ora che rompeva le scatole a qualunque essere femminile, ma all'improvviso Ryo si buttò sopra Mahoko.  
"A TERRA!"


	3. Tutta questa gente dall'America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //

Mahoko serrò gli occhi e si portò le mani istintivamente a proteggersi la testa nonostante il corpo di Ryo a farle da scudo. Sentì dei rumori molto forti, ma si aspettava di sentire ancora più frastuono quando capì che qualcuno stava sparando verso il locale. La raffica durò un lunghissimo minuto, durante il quale tutti i presenti – per fortuna, i pochi ormai abituati a quel genere di cose – rimasero immobili e abbassati.  
Ryo fu il primo ad alzarsi e ad avere un'espressione piuttosto confusa, come Mahoko si era aspettato una devastazione.  
"Tsè, Saeba, con te che vieni qua tutti i giorni c'è il rischio di demolire il locale ogni giorno. Per fortuna Miki mi ha dato retta quando le ho detto che era ora di mettere un vetro antiproiettile" fu il commento dell'impassibile Falcon che uscì dalla cucina asciugandosi le mani nel grembiule come non fosse successo niente.  
"Già, ho fatto un po' di storie perché era più costoso, ma sempre meglio che dover ricomprare sedie e tavolini ogni settimana" disse Miki con un sorriso dolce. Mahoko era sbalordita. Nessuno a parte lei sembrava sconvolto da quanto successo, nemmeno Kaori, la quale aveva una leggerissima ombra di apprensione sul viso, ma nulla di poi così eclatante.   
"Possibile che tu abbia fan così pazzi da mettersi a sparare?" fece Ryo sapendo già che non era la loro cliente il bersaglio. Infatti, Falcon dissipò i pochi dubbi che aveva. "Speravo di avvisarti prima, Ryo, ma ho sentito che c'è un altro killer venuto dall'America per farti fuori. Un certo Marcos Redford."  
Ryo si mise in faccia la solita espressione tra il divertito e l'annoiato che gli provocava quel genere di notizia. "Mai sentito...che barba"  
Ma il volto cupo di Falcon e le sue successive parole lo ammonirono. "Non sottovalutarlo troppo. Nemmeno io so molto di lui, ma alcuni informatori mi hanno detto che ha delle tecniche molto particolari ed è anche un bel testone. Sono sicuro che sapesse che oggi non ti avrebbe fatto niente, ma ha voluto darti un avvertimento"  
Mahoko si alzò dalla posizione accovacciata dov'era rimasta e incontrò il viso di Kaori che le sorrise come per rassicurarla.   
"Tutta questa gente dall'America che viene per farmi fuori...Mary, Sonia, Mick...ma se non c'è riuscito Angel, penso che gli altri possano mettersi il cuore in pace" disse Ryo portandosi le mani dietro la testa e accomodandosi su uno sgabello, dando segno di non voler dar più di tanto retta a Umibozu. Kaori stava per dire qualcosa con sguardo un po' apprensivo, ma la porta del Cat's Eye si aprì e una voce ben nota a quasi tutti i presenti si accodò a ciò che Ryo aveva detto.   
"Esatto, caro ex socio, se c'è uno che può farti fuori, quello sono solo io" disse l'affascinante uomo biondo che con tutta la disinvoltura del mondo fece il suo ingresso passandosi una mano fra i capelli come se stesse pubblicizzando uno shampoo.  
"Tsè, stupido americano, semmai sono io" ribatté Falcon, e tutte le donne sospirarono roteando gli occhi al cielo. Era il caso di bisticciare su chi sarebbe stato in grado di ammazzare una persona?!  
Kasumi tornò tranquillamente ai suoi doveri di cameriera. In passato era stata una ladra e non aveva esattamente avuto confidenza con tutta la violenza del mondo di Ryo e Falcon, ma quando aveva accettato di lavorare in un locale in cui c'era un killer professionista e una ex mercenaria aveva messo in considerazione di vivere più di un'avventura di certo non normale se si fosse trattato di un qualsiasi altro bar.  
Mick non si scompose assolutamente, si avvicinò al bancone e con galanteria quasi stucchevole si rivolse a Kaori, prendendole la mano. "Kaori, luce dei miei occhi, sei ogni giorno più incantevole" e le baciò il dorso. Kaori sembrò arrossire imbarazzata, a volte preferiva gli attacchi da maniaco di Mick rispetto allo sfoggio di tutto il suo fascino...perché lo stronzo sapeva di essere bello, e sapeva che lei lo sapeva.   
Mahoko iniziò lievemente a rilassarsi, a quanto pare si trovava circondata da persone che sapevano di cosa stavano parlando. Era un ambiente strano, ma si sentiva protetta.  
"Ah, che maleducato, non mi sono presentato", Mahoko si rese conto che ora Mick stava parlando con lei. "Mick Angel, posso sapere il nome di questa deliziosa creatura?" continuò, regalando il baciamano anche a lei. Mahoko si trovò a ridacchiare, era evidente che Saeba e questo Mick avessero lo stesso pallino per le donne, ma Mick si approcciava in modo decisamente diverso. Quando Mick la guardò negli occhi, sembrò illuminarsi. "Ah, ma ti conosco! Sei quella famosa modella...cosa ci fa un angelo come te in questo angolo d'inferno? Chissà come mai questo stupido quartiere attira tutte le donne più belle"   
"Mick, falla finita. È una nostra cliente, rimarrà qua un paio di settimane, fino alla sfilata all'atelier di Eriko." disse Kaori, che cominciava a spazientirsi. Forse Ryo e Mick si comportavano in maniera differente, ma avevano entrambi un unico obiettivo!   
La porta del Cat's Eye si aprì nuovamente, e proprio Eriko entrò trafelata, ma sempre vestita in maniera impeccabile, come al solito. "Ah, ragazzi, speravo di trovarvi qui! Bene, siete tutti invitati alla mia sfilata di domenica prossima, come miei ospiti!", si accorse poi della presenza di Mahoko ed esclamò, con tono fin troppo acuto: "Signorina Booth! Non pensavo proprio di incontrarla qui! Che sorpresa e che piacere!"  
Mahoko le sorrise. "Sì, ho assunto il signor Saeba e la signorina Makimura come guardie del corpo, così da passare tranquillamente il mio periodo qui"  
"Che fantastica coincidenza. Sono persone splendide, Saeba sotto quei suoi modi da mandrillo in calore è un professionista coi fiocchi!" disse la stilista con entusiasmo, ricordandosi di essere stata sicuramente una che aveva sottovalutato le capacità di Ryo per poi rimanerne sbalordita.   
"Ehi!" bofonchiò Ryo.  
"Sì, l'ho intuito" rispose Mahoko divertita, e non mentiva affatto, era lì da poco tempo ma Saeba e la sua compagnia le piacevano. Anche se trovavano normale una sparatoria in pieno giorno.   
"Beh, purtroppo io ho tantissimo da fare per via di tutti i preparativi, ero passata di qui solo per dirvi che sarete i benvenuti alla sfilata! Saeba, comportati bene! Signorina Booth, sarà un onore averla come ospite più importante della serata! Arrivederci!" e, fulminea com'era entrata, uscì.   
"Tsè...'comportati bene'...non sono mica un bambino!" borbottò Ryo, che da bravo adulto e maturo fece la linguaccia alla figura di Eriko che si allontanava.  
"Infatti non lo sei, è questo il problema!" commentò Kaori, e tutti quanti annuirono, ben consapevoli che avesse ragione.

 

"Mahoko, mi dispiace che ti sia spaventata oggi. Spero che tu stia bene" le disse Kaori quella sera mentre si coricava, con la sua espressione comprensiva e dolce.  
"Sto bene, non preoccuparti. È una cosa che succede spesso?"  
"Sì...purtroppo ci sono molte persone che vorrebbero eliminare Ryo per vantarsi del titolo di miglior killer del mondo." ammise Kaori per nulla entusiasta di dover confermare. Si spaventava sempre a morte quando sapeva che un nuovo sicario era giunto da chissà dove per cercare di far fuori Ryo, a tal punto che nemmeno pensava al fatto che probabilmente si sarebbe servito di lei per attirare il partner in una trappola mortale, cosa che accadeva fin troppe volte. Forse era sciocca, ma riusciva a preoccuparsi solo per lui. Perché sapeva che lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per salvarla, ed era proprio questo a farle più paura. Rabbrividì, mettendosi sotto le coperte.  
"Ho notato che Ryo ti ha guardato subito, non appena sono partiti gli spari...era preoccupato" iniziò Mahoko per sondare il terreno, moriva dalla voglia di impicciarsi sulla relazione tra Ryo e Kaori. E anche qui, non c'era niente di nuovo, ormai Kaori aspettava sempre quelle insinuazioni da parte di chiunque li conoscesse.   
A quel punto non sapeva più bene cosa rispondere, le sembrava talmente sciocco negare che ci fosse qualcosa -almeno da parte sua – che quasi sempre preferiva tacere e lasciare che la curiosità si spegnesse automaticamente. "E anche tu mi sei sembrata molto preoccupata quando Falcon ha detto a Ryo che è arrivato qualcuno per ucciderlo" continuò Mahoko, vedendola arrossire e mettere su una sorta di broncio. Si vedeva che Kaori cercava un modo per rispondere senza essere scortese, con la chiara espressione di chi riceve quel genere di commenti più volte di quanto non desiderasse. Ma Mahoko non aveva esattamente bisogno di una conferma, non era stupida. Lasciò comunque cadere il discorso  
"Beh, domani bisognerà alzarsi presto..." disse facendo capire che non aveva intenzione di disturbarla ulteriormente e riuscì a sentirla sospirare di sollievo. Qualche secondo dopo, però, fu Kaori a parlare, sorprendendo Mahoko che pensava di non sentire più la sua voce fino al giorno dopo.  
"Senti, Mahoko...ieri quando parlavi della tua magia...dicevi qualcosa a proposito dell'oscurità. E ne parlavi come se avessi vissuto di persona quello che significa usare la magia per scopi malvagi. Tu hai...?"  
"No, non io" la interruppe Mahoko, per nulla infastidita. Trovava anzi normale che Kaori fosse incuriosita dalla questione. "Come hai notato anche oggi, ho imparato bene a reprimere l'impulso di usare la magia ogni volta che potrei averne voglia. Ma è stato grazie alle lezioni di mia nonna se ho sviluppato questo tipo di resistenza. E poi...sì, so per esperienza personale cosa significa essere invasi dall'oscurità. Non l'ho vissuto di persona, fortunatamente, ma ho visto la mia migliore amica venirne divorata" disse con tono grave. "A dire il vero era mia cugina, Achillea...ma crescemmo insieme e io la consideravo la mia amica del cuore. La nonna insegnò a entrambe la magia, ma lei si convinse di poterla utilizzare per qualsiasi cosa volesse. Vedi, alle superiori era vittima di bullismo...e non appena imparò a padroneggiare i suoi poteri, se ne servì per vendicarsi con scherzi crudeli. E così, l'oscurità si fece spazio nel suo cuore. Poi successe il fatto più grave. Il suo ragazzo e una delle sue migliori amiche andarono a letto insieme...la vendetta di Achillea fu terribile. Uccise la sua amica, mentre privò l'ex fidanzato dei genitali" si fermò, deglutendo a quell'orrendo pensiero, e notò che anche Kaori era sbiancata.   
"Quello era il punto di non ritorno. Usare la magia per uccidere condanna al baratro. Mia nonna dovette fermarla. Escogitò un modo per privarla dei suoi poteri. Quando si ritrovò senza magia, Achillea sembrò risvegliarsi. Si disperò enormemente per quello che aveva fatto e, sapendo di non avere più la magia, si convinse di essere un essere inutile...si tolse la vita" disse Mahoko trattenendo le lacrime. "Fin quando non lo vidi con i miei occhi, avevo pensato anche io che le raccomandazioni continue della nonna fossero esagerate. Ma dovetti ricredermi. Quello che era successo ad Achillea poteva succedere anche a me. Non siamo divinità, e anche se impariamo a usare la magia, rimaniamo deboli esseri umani, in grado di essere sopraffatti da un momento all'altro. Dal giorno della morte di Achillea, diedi tutta me stessa per imparare ad usarla soltanto quando necessario e mai, mai per un mio capriccio. Come ho già detto, sarebbe facile per me soffocare chi mi perseguita...credimi, non è facile vivere con uno stalker, non sentendosi al sicuro nemmeno in casa propria. Ma cedere significherebbe perdere me stessa, permettere all'oscurità di dominarmi"  
Mahoko smise di parlare e per qualche istante ci fu silenzio assoluto. Kaori assorbì tutto quello che le aveva detto. Quella storia della magia era davvero complicata, sembrava che chi ne fosse toccato dovesse essere costretto a un fardello pesante come un macigno!  
"Non volevo turbarti. Volevo solo spiegarti perché non mi vedrai mai a lanciare incantesimi di qua e di là per tutto il giorno. La magia è un dono prezioso che va usato a piccole dosi e solo se estremamente necessario. Sì, è un fardello...avere una forza così grande tra le mani. Ma la forza non è niente senza il controllo, anzi può essere distruttrice" aggiunse Mahoko con voce più morbida.  
"Tranquilla, sono stata io a chiedere...ti ringrazio per avermi detto queste cose e mi scuso se ti ho fatto ricordare momenti dolorosi." disse Kaori, cercando di calmare anche se stessa. Tutta quella faccenda era davvero curiosa, e le venne in mente curiosa perché non voleva soffermarsi sull'aggettivo 'terrificante'.

 

Il mattino seguente, Kaori si stupì leggermente di scoprire che avrebbero dovuto dirigersi alla spiaggia, dove Mahoko avrebbe dovuto lavorare tutta la mattina per un servizio fotografico. Era da parecchio che non ci andava, anche se le piaceva molto, per cui non le dispiacque affatto. Era una soleggiata mattina di inizio aprile, la temperatura era piacevole e Kaori decise di osare indossando un paio di pantaloncini corti in jeans con un top nero, magari avrebbe potuto prendere un po' di sole nell'attesa...  
Mahoko era già in salotto e si stava godendo il suo caffè, mentre Ryo era seduto sul divano a sghignazzare con una delle riviste che la modella aveva capito essere il suo tipo di lettura preferito. Non le sfuggì minimamente però lo sguardo che Ryo gettò su Kaori quando lei scese al piano di sotto, tra lo stupito e l'affascinato. Fu repentino ma lei era una che notava quel genere di particolari, e non poté fare a meno di sorridere dietro la tazza.  
"Stai molto bene, Kaori, e hai avuto una bell'idea a vestirti così! È una così bella giornata, si starà benissimo in spiaggia" esclamò la modella, alzandosi e guardando la sweeper con un ampio sorriso.  
"Ehm...sì, era da molto che non ci andavamo..." si limitò a dire lei lievemente arrossita, non si sarebbe mai abituata a ricevere complimenti.  
"Tsè, andiamo o faremo tardi" fu l'unico commento di Ryo, che si alzò lanciandosi alle spalle la rivista e dirigendosi verso la porta ignorando del tutto di guardare Kaori. Mahoko notò anche il leggero lampo di delusione sul volto di lei, ma non smise di sorridere. 

 

Kaori rabbrividì quando capì che Mahoko avrebbe dovuto scattare le foto immergendosi nell mare fino alle ginocchia, per poi dover cominciare a giocare con l'acqua e risultare ancora più sensuale con i capelli e il corpo bagnati. Era una bella giornata, ma faceva ancora troppo freddo per sguazzare in mare! Naturalmente anche in quel caso sarebbe stata mezza nuda, visto che stava pubblicizzando un marchio di costumi da bagno. E anche in quel caso non le sfuggì una lamentela. Kaori notava che, tra uno scatto e l'altro, Mahoko si permetteva di tremare per il freddo, ma davanti alla macchina fotografica riassumeva le sue pose con tutta la disinvoltura del mondo.   
Ryo invece era svaccato sulla sabbia e si annoiava, quel caso non aveva molta azione e la spiaggia in quel periodo dell'anno era ancora piuttosto deserta...certo, Mahoko era un bocconcino, ma aveva ben capito che non l'avrebbe mai fatto avvicinare! D'un tratto, però, qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Si voltò e vide che c'era un'automobile ferma davanti alla spiaggia. Era lì fin da quando erano arrivati...lo stalker di Mahoko? Per divertirsi un po' sarebbe potuto andare lì a farlo smammare con i suoi modi da gentiluomo, d'altro canto però era anche infastidito perché il responsabile del marchio per cui Mahoko stava lavorando non faceva che lanciare occhiate tutt'altro che sottili a Kaori la quale, ingenua e ignara come sempre, era tranquillamente seduta e si godeva il sole, pur guardando affascinata Mahoko che aveva una gamma di espressioni incredibili.   
La decisione finale fu quella di sgranchirsi le gambe, così Ryo si alzò con un balzo e si diresse alla macchina e, senza tanti complimenti, batté le nocche sul finestrino con malagrazia.  
"Ehi, tu, si può sapere che diamine stai facendo? È inquietante perseguitare una ragazza in questo modo e se speri di ricavarne qualcosa, sarà solo un'ordinanza restrittiva..." fece annoiato, se c'era una cosa che non sopportava erano i dilettanti patetici come quello. Riuscì a scorgere la faccia dello scemo, era un ragazzotto dall'aria non molto intelligente, e gli rivolse il suo sguardo più freddo. Il tizio, armato di binocolo, urlò spaventato e mise in moto l'auto, sgommando via.  
"Che roba..." esalò, tornando alla spiaggia, magari avrebbe potuto stuzzicare Kaori con qualche battuta per ravvivare un po' quella mattinata barbosa.   
Mahoko stava facendo una pausa, e si era ben accertata di coprirsi con un morbido telo di spugna per ritrovare un po' di calore, quando il portavoce del marchio per cui stava lavorando si avvicinò a lei e le sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio. Inizialmente stupita, sorrise cercando subito con gli occhi Kaori, che a differenza di Ryo si stava godendo moltissimo quella mattinata di relax. Senza attendere, marciò verso di lei, e si abbassò per parlarle.  
"Ehi, Kaori...Kaori!" la chiamò, scuotendola leggermente per una spalla.  
"Mmh, che c'è? Ryo ti sta importunando?" fece Kaori con voce impastata, si era stesa appena e aveva cominciato a sonnecchiare, si stava benissimo!  
"No, no, anzi si sta comportando molto bene...ma il signor Evak mi ha detto che ti trova molto interessante. Gli piacerebbe che scattassi qualche foto con un paio di costumi della sua collezione..." disse con un tono che virava sempre più verso il malizioso. Fu in grado di svegliare totalmente Kaori, che paonazza iniziò ad agitare le braccia. "Ma cosa dici?! Io, posare con dei costumi da bagno?! Per poi apparire su riviste che andranno in tutto il mondo...! No, Mahoko, è impossibile!" sparò come una mitraglietta, sempre più rossa.  
Mahoko mise il broncio. "Ma perché no, scusa? Da quello che so, hai già fatto l'indossatrice, e per di più di costumi da bagno..."  
"Come fai a saperlo?"  
"Cosa credi, mi sono informata su chi ho deciso di assumere! Ho anche visto il video di quella sfilata, ed eri stata bravissima! Nessuno poteva pensare che non fossi una professionista"  
"Ah, ma era solo per fare un favore a Eriko...non sono una modella e mi vergogno troppo!" ribadì Kaori, abbassando gli occhi.  
"Ma dai, si tratta solo di qualche foto...e ovviamente verrai pagata. Potrei anche convincere il signor Evak a far partecipare Saeba, è raro vedere uomini con corpi così muscolosi e armoniosi come il suo..." rimuginò Mahoko, ma fu gelata dall'intervento di Ryo, che aveva raggiunto entrambe.  
"Non se ne parla neanche" disse con tono duro, tenendo le mani in tasca. Mahoko rimase stupita di quella reazione, e anche Kaori...si aspettava una qualche battuta sul fatto che un travestito non avrebbe potuto posare con un costume da bagno sexy, ma Ryo sembrava quasi arrabbiato.  
"Ma perché, scusa? Sono sicura che avrete un grande successo, e..."  
"Tsè, il volto di City Hunter su riviste vendute in tutto il pianeta? Come se non ci fossero già abbastanza killer che vengono qui per farmi fuori...se facessimo una cosa del genere, non riusciremmo neanche a uscire di casa, avremmo una coda di sicari lunga tutto il Giappone fuori dalla porta!" la interruppe Ryo, e Mahoko si illuminò. Ma certo...come poteva essere stata così stupida? Soltanto il giorno prima c'era stato quell'attacco al Cat's Eye, e Falcon aveva ammesso che qualcuno voleva uccidere Ryo...  
Mahoko guardò Ryo e notò che stava osservando Kaori, e un altro pensiero le balenò in testa. I suoi occhi e il modo in cui aveva parlato dicevano una sola cosa, cioè che non avrebbe mai potuto mettere Kaori in una condizione di pericolo così palese...  
Mahoko abbassò leggermente il capo. "Ah...mi dispiace, Saeba, sono stata sciocca. Non ci avevo pensato. Vi prego di scusarmi per avervi disturbato. Torno al lavoro..."  
"Dì anche a quel maniaco del signor Evak di concentrarsi sul suo, di lavoro, e di lasciar perdere quello che non gli compete" aggiunse lo sweeper serissimo. Kaori lo guardò sorpresa, di che stava parlando?   
Mahoko, invece, sorrise.


	4. L'amore è una debolezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Marcos Redford si alzò dirigendosi verso la finestra, tenendo in mano il suo prezioso sigaro cubano e strofinandoselo sotto il naso, impaziente di goderselo in santa pace. Cosa che non era possibile al momento, perché il seccatore presente nella stessa stanza gli faceva soltanto venire voglia di picchiarlo, e lui voleva essere rilassato come un neonato quando avesse acceso quella meraviglia. Si limitò ad annusarlo con piacere, osservando le luci della città in contrasto col buio del cielo.   
"Quindi Ryo Saeba ti ha visto. È ovvio, tu sei un pivello e lui è tra i migliori professionisti. Non c'è da stupirsi" disse con tono annoiato, ma senza sbilanciarsi troppo. Inutile prendersela con i dilettanti.  
"Sì, mi ha visto! Ma a me non importa, lo voglio morto! Quel bastardo...quel bastardo sta con lei tutti i giorni, nella stessa casa, anche di notte! Quella è la mia donna!" il ragazzotto che stava in piedi dietro di lui serrò i pugni, tremando per la rabbia. "La mia Mahoko...non posso sopportare che questa situazione vada avanti. Lei deve uccidere quell'uomo!"  
Redford sogghignò, guardando il tizio attraverso il riflesso nella finestra. Alto, rasato, begli occhi grandi, fisico da giocatore di football o qualcosa del genere...decisamente un bel giovanotto. E si metteva a fare i capricci per una donna, una modella, quando sicuramente avrebbe potuto avere qualsiasi donzella ai suoi piedi.   
"Uccidere Ryo Saeba rientra già nei miei piani. Sei disposto a pagarmi nonostante questo?"  
Il ragazzo dimenticò per un istante la propria furia e le sue labbra si allargarono in un ghigno inquietante. "Non ho problemi di denaro. E poi...conosco la sua fama. Voglio che mi consenta di seguire Mahoko senza che quello mi veda." disse con gli occhi che si spalancarono, chiaro segno di uno che stava delirando. Redford scosse lievemente il capo. "Lo so che non hai problemi di denaro...Ken Shito, figlio di papà erede dell'impero dei sottaceti Shito...ovviamente posso accontentarti. In cambio però vorrei che tu dessi qualche...diciamo così, avvertimento a Saeba...non si accorgerà di te, grazie a me."  
Ken inarcò un sopracciglio, disorientato. "Avvertimento? A che serve? Mi sono informato e so che cosa è necessario fare...basterà rapire la sua donna e lo avremo in pugno" disse concitato.   
Redford non si scompose, ricordandosi che era pur sempre un pivello. Si concentrò sulla scia di luci che sfrecciavano davanti ai suoi occhi. "Sai che cosa hanno fatto tutti i killer col desiderio di far fuori City Hunter, fino ad ora? Hanno ben pensato di rapire la sua donna, per attirarlo in qualche trappola mortale. E, indovina un po'? Ne è sempre uscito illeso e, anzi, ha inflitto ulteriori umiliazioni a quegli stolti. L'idea di sfruttare il suo amore è buona, ovviamente, ma questo non è il modo per raggiungere il nostro scopo". I suoi occhi sembrarono illuminarsi, e Ken si sentì intrigato, la voce di quell'uomo era calma e cadenzata, quasi ipnotica. Sembrava così sicuro di sé, Ken non poté fare a meno di provare fiducia a sua volta.   
"È vero, l'amore è una debolezza...ma è inutile ripetere lo stesso schema che si è rivelato fallimentare. So io come fare...so io come prendermi gioco del suo amore e ritorcerglielo contro", un enorme ghigno gli disegnò il volto, pregustandosi il sapore della vittoria più di quello del sigaro che moriva dalla voglia di accendere. "Ora vattene. Ti farò avere quello che ti serve, con delle precise istruzioni da seguire, e con la tariffa che dovrai versare come indicato. Io metterò a dormire Saeba per sempre e otterrò la fama di miglior killer di sempre, tu avrai la tua donnicciola..." con un gesto della mano, lo liquidò, e Ken obbedì, troppo elettrizzato per poter infastidirsi dalle maniere di Redford. Finalmente, Redford si accasciò sulla sua poltrona e si mise il sigaro in bocca. Emise un lungo sospiro. Il traguardo era a due passi e lui l'avrebbe tagliato senza dubbio. Con un gemito di soddisfazione, accese il sigaro e aspirò, lasciandosi andare a una risata gutturale.

 

Erano trascorsi un paio di giorni, e nulla di eclatante era accaduto. A parte qualche fan un po' invadente durante la sessione di fotografie e autografi, nessuno si era rivelato una minaccia per Mahoko, e Kaori si sentiva tranquilla.   
Al momento, si stavano tutti godendo un pomeriggio di relax, rara occasione in cui Mahoko non doveva correre da un set all'altro, o da una redazione all'altra per un'intervista. La modella era seduta sul divano a leggere un bel libro, da cui sembrava decisamente rapita, mentre Kaori la imitava con il quotidiano del giorno, su cui c'era già stampata una bella foto di Mahoko...girò gli occhi al cielo, sapendo che per fortuna il successivo servizio avrebbe riguardato la collezione autunno-inverno...finalmente l'avrebbero fatta vestire!   
Ryo, invece, era steso sulla moquette del salotto, a ridacchiare come un imbecille mentre sfogliava una rivista porno...di tanto in tanto, aveva la bella pensata di sollevarsi facendo leva soltanto sul suo 'mokkori', a cui succedeva una Mahoko che arrossiva e una Kaori che gli lanciava un martello in testa. Lo schema si ripeté alcune volte, e Kaori si chiedeva perché diamine facesse sempre la stessa pagliacciata se tanto poi sapeva che veniva picchiato. Che si divertisse? All'ennesima volta, Mahoko si mise a ridere, mentre Kaori esasperata tirò una ciabatta in testa a Ryo. "Insomma, la vuoi far finita?! Qui c'è chi vorrebbe leggere sul serio!"  
"Eh, allora perché non mi lasci semplicemente in pace?!" ribatté Ryo facendogli la linguaccia, da bravo bambino di cinque anni come al solito.   
"Potresti, per una volta, trovare anche tu un libro o un giornale serio invece di concentrarti solo su quella roba!" proseguì Kaori con la vena sulla fronte che pulsava per la collera. Era davvero sul punto di scatenare la sua arma migliore, il konpeito da diecimila tonnellate, quando il viso di Ryo si trasformò completamente, diventando grave e serissimo.  
"A TERRA!" si alzò in una frazione di secondo, gettandosi su entrambe le ragazze e facendo ribaltare il divano. L'istante successivo, una bomba a mano irruppe in casa annunciata dal fragore della finestra infranta, per poi esplodere, provocando fumo e un'incredibile confusione.   
Mentre le due ragazze tossivano, non capendo cosa fosse successo, Ryo corse verso la finestra, guardando fuori. "Ma com'è successo?! Non ho sentito nulla...non ho avvertito nessuno..." disse tra sé, sbalordito. Non era possibile che qualcuno stesse sorvegliando la casa con l'intento di gettare una bomba, senza che lui lo sospettasse minimamente!   
Ryo si rivolse a Mahoko, la quale con l'aiuto di Kaori stava rimettendosi in piedi, seppur traballante. "Hai dei fan così pazzi che ti lancerebbero addosso una bomba?"  
La modella lo guardò strabuzzando gli occhi, molto più stupita di lui. "Non mi è mai capitata una cosa del genere prima d'ora..."  
"Nella bomba c'era poca polvere da sparo...sembra quasi che volessero darci un avvertimento", un lampo attraversò gli occhi scuri dello sweeper. "Che sia Redford...?"   
Kaori aveva recuperato la sua lucidità, e ora la sua collera era più esplosiva della bomba. "Che diamine, ci hanno di nuovo incasinato completamente il salotto! Perché questo tizio non ti manda una lettera di sfida come tutti i killer normali?!" sbraitò, smanacciando in direzione della stanza che, naturalmente, era del tutto a soqquadro. E chi avrebbe dovuto mettere tutto a posto, se non lei?! Come al solito!   
A Mahoko venne quasi da sorridere, mentre Ryo sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri. Come poteva City Hunter farsi fregare così? Chi era quel Redford, come aveva fatto a sfuggire al suo fiuto formidabile?   
Qualcuno bussò alla porta e Kaori andò ad aprire, sbuffando incredibilmente all'idea di dover riordinare tutto quel caos. Si ritrovò davanti Eriko, sommersa di pacchetti, ma sempre elegante e impeccabile.  
"Salve ragazzi!" disse trafelata, mettendo giù tutto ciò che aveva tra le mani, per poi rimanere a bocca aperta notando il disastro in salotto. "Che diamine è successo?!"  
"Un pazzo che come al solito vuole fare fuori Ryo. Dimmi, Eriko, ti serviva qualcosa?" la spiegazione spiccia di Kaori lasciò stupefatta Mahoko...era appena stata lanciata una bomba in casa da un pericolosissimo killer, era quello il modo di liquidare la faccenda? D'accordo, erano sicuramente abituati a quel genere di cose, ma...era normale che lo fossero?!   
"Ah, capito. Beh, Saeba è fenomenale, lo batterà senza problemi" disse Eriko con la stessa disinvoltura, era andata lì per una ragione, e come sempre il suo lavoro veniva prima di qualsiasi altra cosa, anche dell'incolumità fisica. Kaori se lo ricordava bene, Eriko aveva preferito accettare di essere in pericolo di morte piuttosto che mettere in dubbio la sua sfilata, quella volta in cui lei e Ryo avevano fatto da indossatori...e ormai frequentava i due sweeper da un po' – insieme a tutta la banda di matti che si riuniva al Cat's Eye – per cui non si stupiva più nemmeno lei. Mahoko era senza parole.  
"Sono passata perché, come spero ricorderete, settimana prossima ci sarà la mia importantissima sfilata! Io e Mahoko ci siamo già accordate su quale sarà l'abito che indosserà, ma ho pensato che io e te invece non ne abbiamo nemmeno parlato!" la stilista fissò negli occhi Kaori, mettendole quasi paura. La sua amica era più cocciuta di lei, ed era chiaro che si era messa in testa un'idea su cui non avrebbe indietreggiato di un passo! "Ecco perché ho scelto alcuni degli abiti più belli che ho creato e te li ho portati. Devi provarteli tutti e scegliere quale ti piace di più." disse con un tono che non ammetteva mezza sillaba di replica. "Saeba, tu verrai al mio atelier, ti prepareremo l'abito su misura. Non posso tollerare che i miei amici, oltre che le guardie del corpo di Mahoko Booth, vengano vestiti in maniera meno che eccellente! E non si discute!"  
Kaori guardò con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite i pacchi che Eriko aveva portato...sembravano tutti capi costosissimi ed ultra raffinati, da attrici di Hollywood sul tappeto rosso!  
"Eriko, sai che non mi sento a mio agio con questi abiti addosso!" cercò di protestare, sapendo che tanto andava a sbattere contro un muro. Eriko, infatti, le agitò il dito indice davanti, dicendole chiaramente che i suoi blandi tentativi di ribellione erano completamente inutili. "Che cosa ho detto? Niente scuse! Mahoko è una modella, ti potrà aiutare sicuramente nella scelta. Stai bene con qualsiasi cosa addosso, quante volte devo dirtelo?!" disse con il tono di chi non ne può più di ribadire la solita pappardella. Il suo tentativo di far cadere Kaori tra le braccia di Ryo era fallito per un soffio, stavolta invece ce l'avrebbe fatta. Kaori sarebbe stata così strepitosa che Saeba non avrebbe potuto ricominciare con la sua solfa sul fatto che non ne fosse attratto. Non sapeva neanche lei perché, ma si sentiva benissimo all'idea di tirare le fila di quei burattini così imbranati eppure così ben assortiti!   
"Mahoko, mi raccomando, hai il compito di accertarti che Kaori sia perfetta. Saeba, per favore, vieni con me...c'è un sacco di lavoro da fare" ordinò poi rivolgendosi verso Ryo, e schioccandogli uno sguardo di lieve disgusto nel notare la sua camicia e i jeans lisi.   
"Arrivo, mia cara!" sbavò Ryo, dimenticandosi apparentemente del suo dovere di guardia del corpo e seguendo Eriko come un cagnolino. 

 

Mahoko era seduta sul letto di Kaori con una gamba incrociata sull'altra, e faceva penzolare il piede mentre teneva il viso appoggiato sulla mano, con aria un po' annoiata e seccata.  
"Insomma, Kaori, vuoi uscire da lì?"  
La sweeper non voleva decidersi a mostrarsi, liberandosi della muraglia rappresentata dal suo paravento che aveva deciso di utilizzare per provarsi i vestiti prima di uscire e farsi vedere da Mahoko. Si sentiva così in imbarazzo...come poteva impressionare una modella del suo calibro?! Eriko aveva portato quattro abiti. Ed erano magnifici, Kaori non ne aveva dubbi, ma sapeva che non era da lei indossare quel genere di capi. Si sarebbe sentita a disagio tutta la sera. E, se anche si fosse sentita bella, ci sarebbe stato il commento sgradevole di Ryo sul fatto che quegli abiti fossero per le belle donne e non per i travestiti. Mahoko notò l'espressione di Kaori che sbucava dal separé, e la sua espressione si ammorbidì. Quella ragazza navigava nell'insicurezza...ma perché mai? Era bella, con un bel corpo proporzionato, gambe lunghe, seno alto...cosa vedeva allo specchio?!  
"Uff. Va bene. Ma questo non mi sembra proprio quello adatto a me" brontolò Kaori.  
"Tra le due, la professionista su questo genere di cose sono io, quindi lascia che sia io a giudicare" sentenziò Mahoko, anche se le veniva da sorridere intenerita. Qualcuno doveva iniettare una flebo di autostima a quella donna!  
"Eh...okay..." Kaori non poteva obiettare, chi sguazzava nel mondo della moda era Mahoko! Se lei avesse dato un parere positivo, non avrebbe certo potuto obiettare...era sempre circondata dalla più alta moda, sicuramente ne capiva più di lei! Infondendosi un po' di coraggio, finalmente Kaori si mostrò.  
Il primo capo era un abitino corto rosso, a maniche corte, con trama floreale lungo tutto il tessuto e una gonna non striminzita ma decisamente aderente, e una cintura nera intorno alla vita. Ovviamente Eriko aveva pensato anche alle scarpe e alla borsa, per cui Kaori si presentò con tutto l'insieme...le piaceva, era un abitino bellissimo, ma qualcosa le suggeriva che davvero non era quello giusto.  
Mahoko la squadrò e fece una lieve smorfia. "Ti sta bene, ma sono sicura che possiamo trovare di meglio. Questo colore non sta bene con il colore di capelli che hai tu...il tuo viso sembra troppo pallido."  
Kaori abbassò le spalle, sentendosi leggermente sconfitta, ma in lei nacque una piccola scintilla di determinazione...avrebbe trovato il vestito perfetto!   
Si tolse con malagrazia il vestito – riuscendo miracolosamente a non strapparlo – e si provò il successivo. Kaori si diede un'occhiata allo specchio e soffocò un moto di stupore. Indossava un appariscente abito nero senza maniche, con un push up che sosteneva generosamente il seno, facendolo sembrare di un'abbondante taglia più grande, con una lunga coda cosparsa di strass e di trame blu e verdi...sembrava decisamente la coda di un pavone! Kaori sapeva già che la risposta era no. Era davvero troppo vistoso per una come lei, che amava le cose più semplici.  
Quando si mostrò a Mahoko, lo fece scuotendo già la testa. Mahoko sorrise, sembrava che Kaori ci stesse prendendo gusto.  
"Questo è migliore dell'altro...però, sì, è un po' troppo. In fondo non stiamo andando alla serata degli Academy Awards..." disse tranquillamente, contenta che Kaori fosse più rilassata. Kaori le sorrise, grata che concordasse con la sua opinione, e passò al terzo abito, con una gonna ampia e un corpetto che la lasciò a bocca aperta, era decorato da tanti piccoli e meravigliosi Swarovski. Era spettacolare. Le piaceva davvero molto, ma...le sembrava di essere vestita da sposa. Mahoko la guardò con ammirazione, quello le stava davvero benissimo. Le dava un'aria da principessa e sicuramente se si fosse sposata sarebbe stato quello perfetto...ma dovette concordare sul fatto che quella non fosse l'occasione adatta.  
"Comunque dì a Eriko di tenertelo da parte, per quando finalmente tu e Ryo vi aggancerete come si deve" le suggerì con un occhiolino malizioso che la fece arrossire.   
"Ma che stai dicendo? Tra noi non è così..."  
"Quante volte avrai detto questa frase?"  
"Perché chiedete sempre tutti la stessa cosa..." disse Kaori tentando di aggrapparsi il più possibile a parole a cui, era evidente, non credesse nemmeno lei.  
"Forse perché la stessa cosa è chiara a tutti" disse Mahoko, infischiandosene e anzi sorridendo birichina del rossore di Kaori. Era davvero divertente.   
"Che sciocchezza" borbottò Kaori, togliendosi a malincuore l'abito. Era davvero quello che avrebbe scelto, se si fosse sposata...scacciò quegli inutili pensieri, tanto non sarebbe successo.   
Si provò l'ultimo capo, che a prima vista le sembrò decisamente adatto. E provandoselo, lo trovò anche comodo e ci si sentiva davvero a suo agio. Era una tuta estremamente elegante, con la parte superiore bianca e scollata, dall'allacciatura che si univa intorno al collo, e i pantaloni lunghi, morbidi e scuri. Kaori gemette notando i profondi spacchi laterali sulle gambe, ma non poteva aspettarsi qualcosa di diverso da Eriko...era fissata con l'idea che, sventolando le sue grazie davanti a Ryo, questi si sarebbe finalmente gettato ai suoi piedi! Ma le aveva mai raccontato di quando si era messa a ballare con il body davanti a lui, e alla fine l'aveva comunque presa in giro come sempre?! Sbuffando, Kaori uscì per l'ultimo giudizio di Mahoko.  
"Ecco, questo ti sta davvero, davvero bene, ed è un ottimo capo per questa occasione. In più, mi sembra che tu sia decisamente più a tuo agio con i pantaloni..."  
"Sì, anche se i tacchi sono altissimi!"  
"Per forza, Kaori, non vorrai presentarti con le scarpe da tennis?!" esclamò Mahoko.   
"No, no, ma...devono per forza essere così alti?"  
Mahoko sembrò riflettere qualche istante. "Senti...ho io un'altra idea. Una che potrebbe coniugare l'eleganza con la comodità, e con le scarpe adeguate ma che non ti uccidano nel corso della serata. Eriko se la prenderà, ma...ti va di lasciarmi provare?"  
Il luccichio negli occhi azzurri della modella disse a Kaori che non aveva esattamente intenzione di alzarsi e di andare a cercare nel suo armadio, quanto di...  
"Vuoi usare la magia per darmi un abito?!" domandò Kaori basita, e ancora di più quando Mahoko si limitò ad alzare le spalle. "Non c'è niente di male, e mentre ti guardavo con questi vestiti credo di essere riuscita a capire cosa ti starebbe davvero alla perfezione"   
Kaori si ammutolì, un po' timorosa all'idea di essere il bersaglio della magia di Mahoko. Mahoko la guardò dolcemente. "Dio, Kaori, non ti voglio mica friggere. Ora, stai ferma e fidati..."  
Kaori serrò gli occhi, sentendo una specie di fischio e avvertendo, anche con le palpebre chiuse, un bagliore accecante. Quando fu sicura che Mahoko avesse terminato, aprì gli occhi cercando subito lo specchio. Rimase senza fiato.


	5. Niente cravatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Le belle e curate mani di Eriko scivolarono con grazia lungo le spalle dell'uomo che aveva appena finito di indossare uno dei più bei completi che aveva nella boutique, per lui non aveva potuto scegliere altro che il nero, che mai sarebbe passato di moda e che a lui donava moltissimo.   
L'avvenente stilista finì di lisciare il tessuto pur sapendo che non vi era alcuna grinza, poi si parò davanti a Ryo, con occhi leggermente socchiusi mentre rimase a rimirarlo tranquillamente. Era strepitoso, e non ebbe alcun indugio a pensarlo.   
Non poteva biasimare se stessa se si era ritrovata anche lei preda del suo fascino, e da quello che le aveva raccontato Kaori sapeva per certo di essere solo una tra le tante. La sua infatuazione era durata poco, era poi stata spazzata via dall'assoluta lealtà nei confronti dell'amica che ne era innamorata perdutamente da anni, ma d'altronde, anche se riteneva sempre il lavoro come sua priorità assoluta, era pur sempre una donna in carne e ossa. E Ryo sapeva risvegliare soprattutto la parte della carne. Era stato uno dei pochi uomini ad averla davvero stupita, non solo per la sua bellezza – che aveva notato quasi subito – ma per i suoi modi di fare, per quel suo atteggiamento arrogante e sprezzante nei confronti della morte, come fosse una specie di divinità scesa a beffeggiare i comuni mortali...Eriko scosse impercettibilmente il capo, concentrandosi su ciò che doveva fare. Ryo non si era accorto del suo sguardo intenso, preso com'era a guardarsi allo specchio con aria schifata.  
"Allora, Saeba, quando hai intenzione di fare sul serio?" gli chiese all'improvviso.  
"Eh? Di cosa parli?" fece lui continuando a muoversi come un pesce preso nella rete, chiaramente a disagio con quel tipo di abbigliamento. "Mi rifiuto di mettere la cravatta, e guarda che non lo ripeterò una seconda volta" disse poi seccato. Non gli erano mai piaciuti i completi eleganti, si sentiva completamente fuori luogo...e di certo in una giacca del genere non avrebbe potuto infilare tutte le armi che era solito portarsi dietro!   
"È inutile che continui a cercare di sgusciare via, ho deciso che indosserai questo per la sfilata. Non ti farò compiere un passo con i tuoi soliti abiti...posso venirti incontro soltanto per quanto riguarda la cravatta, questo completo è talmente bello che non è obbligatoria. Ma non transigo sul resto" disse perentoria.  
"Non posso pagarti un abito simile..." cercò di salvarsi in corner lui, ma lei aveva già la risposta pronta.   
"Avevo intenzione di dartelo in prestito, giusto perché sei tu, so che non puoi permettertelo"   
Ryo la guardò male, ma Eriko era sempre stata schietta, e non le importò affatto di averlo offeso.   
"...potrei anche regalartelo, se ti decidessi a fare sul serio" disse, tornando alla prima cosa di cui voleva parlargli. Ryo sembrò infatti irritato dal fatto di non essere riuscito a cambiare argomento come voleva, ma Eriko ormai lo conosceva, e un sorriso vittorioso le apparve sul volto. Kaori poteva essere la persona più ingenua della Terra, ma lei non lo era affatto.   
"So che l'hai riconosciuta, l'altra volta...la messinscena serviva a lei, perché non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di uscire con te nei suoi panni. È una cosa che so con certezza, perché anche Miki e Umibozu l'hanno riconosciuta, intravedendola solo dal loro bar...e Umibozu era già mezzo cieco. È impossibile che tu non te ne sia accorto, vista la tua fama..." continuò, "Non è stato facile convincere Kaori, e so che avete trascorso una bella serata...ovviamente, però, tu ti sei fatto da parte di nuovo..."  
Ryo si irrigidì, aveva perso il conto delle persone che gli sciorinavano quanto fosse idiota a non darsi una mossa per rendere ufficiale la sua relazione con Kaori. Ma, da dopo il matrimonio di Umibozu e Miki, si era instaurato una specie di equilibrio che aveva paura di sbilanciare. Lui era diventato più dolce nei confronti di Kaori, anche se all'esterno sembrava tutto uguale...probabilmente non avrebbe mai potuto smettere completamente di fare l'idiota con le altre donne, era un gioco iniziato da troppo tempo per poterlo troncare di netto, e questo comprendeva anche le martellate. Kaori sembrava sempre essere in attesa, ma in modo più rassegnato, e lui pensava che forse avesse paura anche lei. E se, una volta che si fossero messi insieme, le cose non fossero andate come lei sognava? E se si fosse resa conto che preferiva Ryo come semplice collega, da amare in silenzio, invece che come compagno in tutto e per tutto? D'altronde, lei non aveva mai avuto un fidanzato, non sapeva bene come gestire quel tipo di relazione. Nemmeno lui, d'altro canto, era un esperto di relazioni amorose...poteva riscrivere il Kamasutra, ma un rapporto serio con una donna non l'aveva mai avuto. Nemmeno con Mary, con la quale c'era stata una relazione basata più sul sesso che sui sentimenti, anche se lei si era invaghita di lui e per questo lui era fuggito, decidendo di avere solo uomini come partner di lavoro...meno paranoie, meno problemi, meno sentimenti. Poi però ci era ricascato con Kaori...ed era finito con tutte le scarpe nel tunnel dell'amore! Però, ecco, entrambi erano bloccati. Anche se ci fosse stata una notte di sfrenata passione...cosa li avrebbe aspettati il giorno successivo? Non erano considerazioni di poco conto. Kaori si sarebbe potuta sentire come quelle ragazzine che sognano tutta la vita di incontrare il loro attore e cantante preferito, per poi rimanere deluse in maniera cocente quando questo accadeva, perché il loro idolo non era affatto come sembrava in televisione. Lui però non voleva perderla. Era un ragionamento masochista e contorto all'inverosimile, ma il salto poi avrebbe dato via a qualcosa di definitivo, in un modo o nell'altro, e a lui la vita aveva spesso riservato amare sorprese per poter avere tanta fiducia nell'ottimismo.  
Stava per ribattere con la stessa frase che aveva detto a tutti, ma Eriko sembrò leggergli nella mente, perché mise una mano avanti e riprese a parlare: "Non iniziare a rifilarmi la solita solfa sul fatto che Kaori sarebbe più in pericolo di quanto non sia ora. Lo sanno tutti, TUTTI, che è la tua donna, tutti gli abitanti di questa città e sicuramente tutti i killer che hanno appuntato di ucciderti sulla loro lista delle cose da fare. Lei sta soffrendo, anche se ha imparato a mascherarlo bene, e tu anche, per quanto bravo tu sia...non capisco proprio. Avere la felicità a un palmo e non afferrarla...siete pazzi" concluse scuotendo energicamente il capo. Ryo la guardò come a dirle 'Lo so, cosa credi' e lei si sentì addolcirsi. Quei due avevano tutto ciò che una persona cercava nella vita, il vero amore, e non si decidevano a renderlo reale. Decise di smettere di tormentarlo, anche se non si pentì di averlo fatto, ogni tanto Saeba aveva bisogno di essere scosso, anzi, probabilmente non avrebbe smesso di farlo finché non avesse visto Kaori entrare nella sua boutique con un sorriso così grande da non poter essere contenuto nella sua faccia.  
"So che tanto non mi dirai più nulla, come al solito ti chiudi a riccio. Vorrei solo vederla felice...e vorrei vedere felice anche te" poi, per allentare la tensione – anche se si gongolò a vedere Ryo un po' a disagio – sorrise e ripassò le mani sul completo, convinta della sua scelta. "D'accordo, allora niente cravatta."  
"Quindi...è un regalo o un prestito?" chiese Ryo.  
Eriko gli fece l'occhiolino. "Questo dipende da te, Saeba".

 

Mentre Ryo tornava a casa, e per una volta senza rincorrere ogni gonnella, ebbe la sensazione di essere seguito. Era però diversa dalle altre volte, era una sensazione molto leggera, ma ne era abbastanza sicuro...solo che, quando cercava di osservare di chi si trattasse, non vedeva nessuno. Un fantasma? Sorrise, ironicamente, pensando che ne aveva abbastanza di 'stranezze'...certo, la loro cliente si comportava perlopiù normalmente, ma sapere che aveva certi poteri lo faceva stare abbastanza in all'erta, ed era anche per questo che, a parte i soliti approcci ormai entrati a far parte del suo dna, non insisteva più di tanto. Aveva capito che era una cliente diversa, non gli avrebbe gettato le braccia al collo supplicandolo di seguirla da qualche parte, e aveva fatto amicizia con Kaori, cosa che accadeva di rado visto che solitamente le clienti trascorrevano la maggior parte del tempo con lui. Avendo fatto comunella con Kaori, aveva di sicuro capito i sentimenti della sweeper, e non si sarebbe certo messa a fare la svenevole con lui...doveva ammetterlo, all'inizio aveva pensato che fosse la solita modella priva di spessore, ma era una persona intelligente e dalla compagnia gradevole. Per questo che anche Kaori si era affezionata a lei. Ryo non ebbe il tempo di approfondire la riflessione, che il suo istinto gli disse di saltare di lato. Subito dopo, vide tre piccoli pugnali schiantarsi sul suolo, e rapido come un falco si guardò intorno per capire da dove fosse giunto l'attacco. Non notò nulla, e imprecò contro se stesso per non aver saputo intuire prima la minaccia. Era strano, molto strano.  
Quando finì di salire le scale verso il suo appartamento, Ryo trovò Falcon davanti alla porta, con le braccia incrociate.   
"Beh? Che ci fai lì impalato, perché non hai bussato? Kaori ti avrebbe fatto entrare" disse serafico, beccandosi il consueto 'Tsè' da parte del gigante.   
"Stavo aspettando te, ti devo parlare, Kaori si sarebbe spaventata e basta" queste parole fecero allarmare Ryo, ma intuì subito l'argomento. "Si tratta di Redford?"  
"Esatto, ho fatto qualche ricerca e sono venuto a conoscenza del suo segreto"  
Ryo si diede un momento per trovare le chiavi dalla tasca e aprire la porta, non aveva dubbi che avrebbe trovato le ragazze in salotto, a chiacchierare di fronte a una tazza di the fumante. Le risate delle due si interruppero quando li videro entrare.  
"Ah, Ryo, bentornato...ciao Umi" disse Kaori sorridente, Umibozu rispose con un semplice cenno della mano, mentre Mahoko s'inchinò in segno di rispetto.  
"Falcon, quello che devi dire, lo puoi dire anche davanti a Kaori...City Hunter siamo noi due" disse Ryo incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi alla finestra, lanciando un occhiolino a Kaori che arrossì appena, ma poi guardò subito Falcon. "Che c'è, qualche novità?"   
"In effetti sì. Ho avuto informazioni su Redford. Ti sembrerà incredibile, Ryo, ma diversi testimoni hanno confermato che non usa una tecnica normale né comune. Ecco, lui...beh, sembra che sia in grado di servirsi della magia" disse a disagio, sperando che nessuno lo avrebbe preso per pazzo. Si sorprese non poco quando notò la serietà dei suoi interlocutori, compresa la cliente...perché non erano stupiti?  
Kaori si tormentò le mani, preoccupata, mentre Mahoko assunse un'espressione attenta.   
"Magia, eh...? Quindi, questo killer che vuole farti fuori, ha intenzione di far ricorso alla magia."  
"Effettivamente questo spiegherebbe la sensazione che ho avuto di essere seguito, pur non avendo notato nessuno. Che fosse Redford? Ma perché non l'ho visto?" chiese Ryo, confuso. Non era certo una faccenda su cui era esperto, e la cosa non gli piaceva.  
"Invisibilità. Si è certamente servito di un incantesimo di invisibilità per seguirti senza essere notato. È comunque incredibile che tu abbia avvertito qualcosa" spiegò Mahoko senza esitazione, mentre Falcon sembrava ora basito.  
"Come fai tu a sapere queste cose?"   
Mahoko gli sorrise appena, poi mosse il polso con grazia, e davanti a Falcon apparve una tazza di the, bollente e profumato. Falcon quasi si strozzò con la saliva.   
"So di cosa sto parlando perché anche io ho dei poteri. È anche ovvio che questo Redford voglia usare la magia oscura..." Mahoko sembrò riflettere un momento, mentre Kaori la guardava in attesa. "Abbiamo un vantaggio. A quanto pare, Redford non sa che in casa tua vive una persona che conosce la magia, mentre ora noi sappiamo il suo segreto."  
"Ma perché non mi ha fatto fuori subito? Se ha questo tipo di poteri, deve sapere che io invece non ne so niente...quindi perché limitarsi ai giochetti?" chiese Ryo.  
Mahoko risultò essere di nuovo preparata. "Sai, Saeba, sembra assurdo, ma chi possiede questo tipo di poteri, ne va così orgoglioso che prima di raggiungere il suo scopo, si diverte a giocare...un po' come il gatto col topo, lo fa agonizzare prima di ucciderlo. Sono sicura che questo Redford si stia crogiolando all'idea di avere qualcosa che tu non puoi battere. Ma io posso aiutarti. Si può dire che, d'ora in poi, sarò io a farti da guardia del corpo..." disse con un sorriso sicuro e fiducioso, e Kaori la guardò ammirata, oltre che grata. Si sentiva più sicura ora che Mahoko si era dichiarata disponibile ad aiutare Ryo...  
"Mah, tutto questo è assurdo" disse Falcon che ancora stava tastando la tazza, dov'era il trucco?!  
Anche Ryo sembrò rilassarsi, anche se ancora non gli piaceva il fatto di non potersela cavare totalmente da solo, come sempre. Si sedette sulla poltrona, e Mahoko fece apparire anche per lui una tazza di the.

 

"Perché non posso entrare in casa di Saeba? Io voglio stare con Mahoko, voglio vederla, voglio toccarla!" Ken sbraitava allargando le braccia, Redford gli fece cenno di smetterla.  
"Piantala, idiota, non ti sei accorto che Saeba ha percepito la tua presenza? Nonostante la tua invisibilità, è comunque riuscito ad avvertire la minaccia...non è certo una persona normale!" esclamò, facendo subito tacere il ragazzo, che pur fremeva. "La pozione d'invisibilità che ti ho dato ti permette di non farti vedere, ma non elimina la tua fisicità! È come se avessi addosso un abito, sotto il quale ci sono comunque carne e ossa! Se entrassi in casa di Saeba, ti farebbe fuori in meno di un minuto...se è riuscito ad accorgersi di te in mezzo alla folla di Tokyo, figuriamoci nel silenzio di casa sua. È un cecchino formidabile, è per questo che ho imparato a dominare la magia, perché sapevo che con le armi non ci sarebbe stata gara! Puoi continuare a perseguitare la tua donna, per quanto l'idea mi faccia ribrezzo, e guardarla quanto ti pare da fuori, ma non puoi in alcun modo varcare la soglia dell'appartamento di Saeba!" disse con un tono che non ammetteva la minima sillaba di replica. Ken continuava a fremere, l'idea di essere così vicino a Mahoko e di non poterla sfiorare...era intollerabile. E sapere che Saeba invece dormiva a pochi passi da lei...un ringhio soffocato gli uscì dalla gola.  
"Ma perché diamine sta tentennando? Perché non lo fa fuori subito?"  
Redford sospirò, preparandosi a parlare come se avesse dovuto spiegare un concetto molto difficile a un bambino dell'asilo. "Mi sto semplicemente divertendo un po'...non ho impiegato tanti anni nel padroneggiare i miei poteri per niente, per questo mi diverto con qualche trucchetto da illusionista prima di colpire. Il grande evento avverrà domenica prossima, durante la sfilata...ci saranno un sacco di belle donne, champagne a fiumi, musica e luci...sicuramente anche Saeba abbasserà un po' la guardia. E io avrò il piacere di approfittarne con il perfetto piano che ho in mente" rivolse poi un'occhiata glaciale a Ken, avvertendolo ancora prima di parlare. "Vedi di non rovinare tutto. Se scopro che sei entrato a casa di Saeba, ti faccio fuori senza esitazione."  
Ken sobbalzò, poi annuì, anche se contrariato. Pensò poi di fargli un'altra domanda, perché una cosa non gli era chiara. "Se lei possiede la magia, potrà anche fare ciò che vuole...perché allora fa il killer a pagamento? A cosa le servono quei soldi?"  
Redford si rilassò appena, scuotendo la testa. "Contrariamente a quello che si può pensare, non si può fare esattamente tutto con la magia, che dev'essere usata molto parsimoniosamente, perché ha sempre un prezzo, non sempre piacevole da pagare. Per quanto strano possa sembrarti, sono un essere umano che vive come gli altri, e per questo mi servono i soldi" spiegò senza ulteriori dettagli, e Ken capì che non li avrebbe ottenuti. Ma non voleva sfidare troppo la sorte, per cui si inchinò lievemente e si congedò.   
Redford rimase a sfregarsi le mani, ghignando apertamente. Immaginò il volto sconvolto di Saeba, quando gli avrebbe rivelato quello che aveva in mente per lui, ed ebbe un brivido di piacere.   
Sì, si sarebbe divertito parecchio.


	6. Pensa a te stessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Mahoko disse a Ryo e Kaori che sarebbe stato meglio non smascherare il killer dalla sua invisibilità, altrimenti avrebbero perso il grande vantaggio che avevano.  
"Se dovessi mettermi nei suoi panni, cercherei un grande evento per scagliare l'attacco...adesso si sta semplicemente divertendo come un illusionista. Credo di poter affermare con certezza che si manifesterà durante la sfilata, approfittando del trambusto che ci sarà...sicuramente pensa che Saeba abbasserà la guardia. Ma noi saremo preparati" aveva detto ai due sweeper con sicurezza, Ryo e Kaori non avevano potuto fare altro che annuire, per una volta non erano loro gli esperti!  
I giorni seguenti proseguirono con relativa calma, Mahoko però doveva correre da una parte all'altra...aveva dovuto incontrare nuovamente i marchi dei costumi da bagno e dell'intimo per cui aveva lavorato per dare un'occhiata alle foto e discutere su quali sarebbe stato meglio pubblicare. Kaori si stupì della fama sempre crescente della modella, e della moltitudine di fan che si raddoppiavano col passare del tempo. I fan giapponesi impazzivano a vedere una ragazza così bella che aveva in comune la lingua e alcuni tratti, anche se i suoi lineamenti erano perlopiù occidentali, e ogni giorno era sempre più difficile fare in modo che Mahoko non venisse bloccata all'entrata di un edificio. Era diventato arduo anche andare al Cat's Eye, anche se a Miki non dispiaceva perché grazie a Mahoko l'affluenza era ancora più folta.  
Un pomeriggio a pochissimi giorni dalla sfilata – la seconda settimana volò! - Mahoko dovette presentarsi per girare lo spot di un profumo. Kaori rimase affascinata dalla storia che c'era dietro: lo spot sarebbe durato cinque minuti, ma per la televisione sarebbe stato ridotto a trenta secondi circa. Era stata scritta una vera e propria storia, era un piccolo film, di due innamorati costretti a separarsi, ma l'uno avrebbe ricordato per sempre il profumo dell'altra...Kaori si commosse, non avrebbe mai pensato di poterlo fare per una pubblicità, e non pensava che una persona potesse cambiare tanti abiti per un progetto così breve!  
Inoltre, gli ultimi pomeriggi della settimana Mahoko dovette trascorrerli alla boutique di Eriko per le prove generali della sfilata, sarebbe stata la madrina d'onore e voleva fare la migliore figura possibile.  
Quella sera, Eriko telefonò a Kaori, chiedendole immediatamente se avesse scelto uno degli abiti che le aveva portato.  
"Ehm...ho scelto un abito, sì..." disse Kaori, imbarazzata all'idea di dirle che non era tra le opzioni decise da Eriko. Non voleva offenderla, ma il vestito che le aveva 'creato' Mahoko era semplicemente perfetto per lei, e aveva deciso che avrebbe indossato quello senza alcun dubbio.  
"Che c'è? Perché quel tono? Ti conosco, qualcosa non va, dimmelo" fece subito Eriko, spiccia e diretta come sempre.  
"Non ti arrabbiare, però. I tuoi vestiti erano tutti bellissimi, e avevo fatto un pensierino per quello con i pantaloni, e quello con gli Swarovski sarebbe perfetto se dovessi sposarmi..."  
"Bene, te lo metto da parte per quando Saeba si sarà dato una mossa" la interruppe Eriko, e Kaori roteò gli occhi. "Insomma, che c'è? Hai rovinato qualcosa?" chiese poi, non con tono arrabbiato perché conosceva la goffaggine dell'amica e la sua inesperienza con gli abiti eleganti.  
"No, no...solo che...beh, Mahoko mi ha mostrato un altro abito, uno dei suoi" si affrettò a precisare, "e me ne sono innamorata a prima vista. Vorrei mettermi quello. Ti prego, non odiarmi!" serrò gli occhi, pronta alla sfuriata, che però non arrivò.  
"Beh, in condizioni normali mi sarei imbufalita, ma Mahoko sarà la punta di diamante della sfilata e ha sicuramente ottimo gusto. Sono anzi contenta che ti abbia convinta, io ci metto sempre secoli..." disse la stilista con molta calma. Sentendo silenzio dall'altra parte, precisò, "Non sono un'arpia, Kaori, puoi mettere quello che vuoi! Ti avevo portato quei vestiti perché so che il tuo armadio non abbonda di certo di buon gusto..."  
"Ehi!"  
"...ma se una modella del calibro di Mahoko Booth è riuscita a trovare qualcosa che ti piace, ne sono più che felice. Anzi, ancora meglio, almeno saprai stupirmi...sono proprio curiosa di sapere cosa ti ha rapito il cuore" continuò Eriko dando segno di non averla minimamente ascoltata.  
Kaori sospirò, contenta che non si fosse offesa.  
"Senti, ora devo proprio scappare, negli ultimi giorni va perfezionato ogni minimo dettaglio...ci vediamo, Kaori! E non c'è sempre bisogno che ti sforzi per non far rimanere male qualcuno, pensa a te stessa, una volta tanto!" esclamò, per poi buttare giù la cornetta, sapeva che Kaori non se la sarebbe presa, e infatti fu così. Kaori sapeva che quell'occasione era unica per la sua amica, la sua boutique sarebbe diventata famosissima, e quella serata era fondamentale per lei. Le scappò un sorriso, non vedeva proprio l'ora di rimettersi quel vestito – o meglio, che Mahoko glielo ridisegnasse addosso.

 

Ryo aveva fatto fatica a ignorare di essere seguito, durante tutti quei giorni. Aveva ben capito le intenzioni di Mahoko e le condivideva anche, ma far finta di non provare un enorme fastidio a causa dell'ennesimo idiota che si era deciso a farlo fuori era estenuante. Che egocentrico, poi, avrebbe rovinato la sfilata e fatto un gran casino. Era comunque strano che ancora non avesse tentato di rapire o far del male a Kaori, ma questo diceva a Ryo di stare attento. Probabilmente il killer sapeva che molti altri avevano cercato di ucciderlo in quel modo...si chiedeva che cos'avesse in mente per lui, ma non aveva buone sensazioni e, cosa più spaventosa, non si sentiva fiducioso come al solito. Poteva ringraziare di avere un'alleata in Mahoko, anzi le era davvero riconoscente, ma uno che aveva sempre contato su se stesso faticava non poco a dover affidare la propria pelle a qualcun altro, per quanto degno di fiducia fosse.  
Per il resto, quel lavoro era stato semplicissimo, accompagnare una modella avanti e indietro non era certo l'esperienza più elettrizzante della sua vita, ma poteva accettare un caso meno adrenalinico degli altri, per una volta. 

 

La sera della sfilata giunse in un lampo. Ryo sbuffò e fece una smorfia mentre osservava il completo che avrebbe dovuto indossare. Non era proprio nelle sue corde...ma se lo mise addosso senza indugiare troppo, e guardandosi allo specchio si lanciò un breve sorriso. Gli venne in faccia un ghigno da maniaco al pensiero di tutte le modelle che sarebbero state presenti, oltre che le sue amiche vestite e truccate alla perfezione...insomma, quel piccolo sacrificio non era poi la fine del mondo. Si domandò brevemente come si sarebbe presentata Kaori...Mahoko l'aveva rapita per una mattinata di completo relax tra massaggi, manicure e pedicure, poi al ritorno si erano chiuse in camera e non ne erano ancora uscite. Che diamine, neanche dovessero sposarsi...! Si pentì subito di aver pensato a quel paragone, perché la parola 'matrimonio' gli tornò in mente insieme a quelle che tutti i suoi amici gli stavano ribadendo da eoni affinché si desse una mossa con Kaori.  
-Più facile a dirsi che a farsi- pensò sbuffando, ormai quell'atteggiamento da passo avanti e poi tre indietro era diventato troppo radicato in lui per riuscire semplicemente a cambiare ritmo.  
_'Avere la felicità a un palmo e non afferrarla...siete pazzi.'_  
Sospirò. 

 

"Allora, ti piaci?" chiese dolcemente Mahoko, piazzando finalmente Kaori davanti allo specchio. Quel giorno le aveva permesso di ricevere lo stesso trattamento che per lei era consueto, e si era sentita tra il divertito e il dispiaciuto che Kaori non avesse mai messo piede in una spa. Ma se ne era pentita, perché le era piaciuto da matti farsi coccolare come una principessa...il massaggio con le pietre calde l'aveva estasiata, ed era rimasta stupita di scoprire i piedi lisci e levigati come quelli di un neonato dopo la pedicure, dopo averli rovinati con anni di corse per via dei vari rapimenti e inseguimenti.  
Erano rimaste tutto il pomeriggio in camera a decidere quale trucco e quali accessori sarebbero stati migliori per la serata, oltre che a spettegolare sui vari vip che Mahoko conosceva – ma anche lei aveva avuto la sua dose di curiosità, facendo un sacco di domande a Kaori sui suoi amici, di certo persone su cui si sarebbe potuta scrivere un'intera saga di libri.  
Mahoko, dopo aver parlato tanto, aveva capito perfettamente ciò che sarebbe piaciuto a Kaori. Allora, con la sua magia le aveva rimesso l'abito che le aveva fatto provare, ma si era occupata anche di truccarla in base alle idee di cui avevano discusso e di sistemarle i capelli.  
Kaori rimase a bocca aperta, sbarrando gli occhi come una bambina che vedeva il mare per la prima volta.  
Non aveva mai pensato all'aggettivo 'bella' riferito a se stessa, ma per la prima volta accadde. Il vestito era perfetto, sublime. Mahoko lo sapeva. Kaori era una donna sensuale ma a cui non piaceva stare al centro dell'attenzione, che non stava mai ferma ma che aveva anche un corpo magnifico.  
L'idea era stata ovvia. L'abito che aveva scelto per lei era bianco, affascinante ed elegante. Il corpino aderente e sagomato, senza maniche né spalline, era impreziosito dalla decorazione in pietre scintillanti a forma di infinito, subito sotto il seno. La gonna, in tessuto impalpabile e drappeggiato, era movimentata dal taglio asimmetrico più lungo sul retro. In questo modo, le gambe di Kaori – il suo punto forte – erano scoperte ma senza il bisogno di qualcosa di troppo corto né volgare. Mahoko le aveva messo ai piedi due scarpe color argento dal tacco non troppo alto cosparse di diamanti sintetici.  
Kaori si fissò basita, notando il colore più intenso dei suoi capelli, le ondate di mogano erano più vivide e sensuali che mai, sembrava aver trascorso ore sotto le mani dei migliori parrucchieri. Kaori non avrebbe mai pensato di poter ritenere le orecchie sexy, ma ornate com'erano da piccole perle, si ricredette.  
"Oh, un ultimissimo tocco" disse Mahoko, non distogliendo comunque Kaori dalla sua contemplazione. Al collo apparve una catenina molto sottile con un pendente a goccia estremamente raffinato. La pochette era nera, per staccare dal resto. Il trucco era leggero ma perfetto.  
Kaori non si era mai piaciuta tanto e guardò Mahoko con una tale gratitudine che la modella non poté fare altro che sorriderle dolcemente.  
"Sei splendida, nessuno potrebbe dire o pensare il contrario" le disse sinceramente. "Mi dispiace davvero di dovermene andare, sono stata benissimo qui con voi. Tornerò di sicuro a trovarvi" aggiunse poi prendendole le mani, ma scorgendo gli occhi lucidi di Kaori, si ricompose subito. "Niente lacrime, ti ho appena detto che sei perfetta! Adesso tocca a me!"  
Mahoko sparì dietro un bagliore, per poi ricomparire e lasciare Kaori senza parole per l'ennesima volta nel giro di pochissimo tempo. Non l'aveva mai vista così bella, e non si sentì invidiosa ma ammirata.  
Mahoko si era sbarazzata della tinta ai capelli e ora la sua chioma le cascava sulla schiena, priva delle solite treccie ingarbugliate, bionda e tendente al ramato. "Questo è il mio colore naturale. Ne ho parlato con il mio manager ed Eriko prima di ricevere l'ok" disse strizzando l'occhio. Indossava un lungo abito color verde acqua, monospalla, con la manica sinistra a campana. Era essenziale ma bellissimo.  
"Non c'è da stupirsi che tu sia così richiesta..." disse Kaori con voce un po' strozzata, se Mahoko in quei giorni le era parsa bella, ora le sembrava quasi che la dea Afrodite fosse scesa dall'Olimpo.  
Mahoko le sorrise.  
"Grazie...ma bando alle ciance, signorina Makimura, è pronta a far venire un infarto al signor Saeba?"  
Kaori arrossì, in realtà le ginocchia le tremavano, ma decise di sentirsi sicura di sé e insieme alla sua nuova amica, uscì dalla stanza.


	7. Non hai ancora visto niente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Mahoko disse a Kaori prima di aspettare a scendere giù per le scale, l'avrebbe preceduta lei per poi lasciarle campo libero per un'entrata coi fiocchi. Kaori alzò gli occhi al cielo, non le sembrava davvero il caso di dare spettacolo, ma Mahoko insistette e fu inutile opporsi.  
Mahoko procedette a raggiungere Ryo in salotto con il suo passo elegante, frutto di molta pratica, ovviamente lui era già pronto da un pezzo e si annoiava mentre attendeva le signore che di sicuro avevano pensato di curare ogni minimo dettaglio, anche quelli riguardanti i mignoli dei piedi. Ryo rimase alquanto sbalordito nel vedere la modella scendere da sola, ma in un lampo le fu addosso, anche se non con la solita faccia spaventosa da maniaco, quanto quella di Casanova imperterrito...che era anche più pericolosa! Mahoko si ritrovò con un braccio dello sweeper intorno alla vita e una mano sollevata, e si accorse subito del tentativo di avances di Ryo, che data l'occasione aveva optato per modi più consoni per rivolgerle dei complimenti.  
"Come sei bella, così sembri in tutto e per tutto una fata giunta direttamente da un libro di fiabe" le disse con tono seducente e sicuro di sé, e per una frazione di secondo Mahoko rimase immobile, doveva ammettere che Ryo sapeva come incantare una donna. Sgusciò però subito dalla sua presa, scoccandogli uno sguardo di apprezzamento.  
"Lascia stare, Saeba, non hai ancora visto niente...piuttosto, sei davvero molto affascinante, dovresti vestirti così più spesso" gli disse ritrovando la consueta compostezza, ma capiva davvero perché tante delle donne che erano apparse nella sua vita si erano irrimediabilmente prostrate ai suoi piedi, era niente di meno che uno schianto.   
Ryo stava per riavvicinarsi a lei, ma il rumore leggero dei tacchi sulle scale lo fermò. Stava per voltarsi di scatto con una battutina pronta, e Mahoko ghignò apertamente quando lo vide ammutolirsi, gli occhi larghi.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto dire nulla di spiacevole su Kaori, non quella sera, nessun uomo al mondo avrebbe potuto a meno che non volesse farsi passare per pazzo. Era un sogno, e per l'appunto Ryo strabuzzò gli occhi un paio di volte, mentre la gola gli diventava secca.  
Kaori scese le scale notando con la coda dell'occhio il sorriso sornione di Mahoko, costringendosi a non guardare in basso perché aveva paura di ruzzolare giù. Sapeva di essere già arrossita perché avvertiva lo sguardo di Ryo, ma tirò su il capo e avanzò sentendosi insolitamente sicura di sé, cercando di imitare appena gli atteggiamenti di Mahoko, che sapeva di essere bella ma non si atteggiava mai con presunzione.  
Quando gli fu vicino, Ryo notò lo splendore del suo viso, e non poté fare a meno di scorrere lungo il collo e le spalle...si era mai concentrato sul collo e sulle spalle di una donna? Probabilmente no, ma in un lampo studiò Kaori e ogni suo dettaglio, senza tralasciare il suo delicato profumo, e non riuscì a trovare una sola cosa che non gli piacesse. Forse, l'unica, era che di sicuro non sarebbe stato l'unico uomo a guardarla quella sera...scacciando i pensieri molesti, sollevò un braccio porgendolo a Kaori, e dopo averla fissata intensamente, facendola rabbrividire, fece lo stesso nei confronti di Mahoko.  
"Andiamo, signore?"  
Non era riuscito a fare dei complimenti palesi a Kaori, e si insultò internamente, ignorando però quanto lei invece fosse contenta. Anche se non le aveva detto niente, non era riuscito a nascondere le sue emozioni, che gli si erano letteralmente stampate in faccia e lei era molto soddisfatta...si sarebbe chiusa in camera tutta la sera se lui l'avesse mortificata con una battuta infelice, ma non ce l'aveva fatta a mentire, non stavolta.  
Posò la mano sotto il braccio di Ryo, così come fece Mahoko, e si avviarono fuori casa.

 

C'era già una numerosa folla alla boutique di Eriko, che era stata preparata alla perfezione per l'occasione. Quando entrarono, Kaori rimase a bocca aperta perché faceva fatica a riconoscere il negozio che frequentava piuttosto spesso, e notò subito la figura di Eriko, emozionata e con un sorriso enorme, gli occhi le brillavano come stelle. Era fasciata in un abito blu notte attillato a maniche lunghe, col collo alto ma che si apriva sul seno con una generosa scollatura, e Kaori non l'aveva mai vista così felice. Le si avvicinò subito, e sia lei che Ryo e Mahoko furono accolti calorosamente.  
"Benvenuti, ragazzi, che bello vedervi! Kaori, sei sublime, effettivamente questo vestito ti sta meglio di tutti gli altri che avevo scelto per te...sembra ti sia stato dipinto addosso!" esclamò, non sapendo quanto fosse vicina alla realtà. "Mahoko, che onore, sei bellissima, aspetta solo qualche minuto che ti accompagno dietro le quinte per prepararti a salire sulla passerella. E wow, Saeba, so che te l'ho fatto provare io quel completo, ma questa sera sei una bomba!"   
Kaori capì che era anche molto tesa, così l'abbracciò, e le sembrò di ricevere molta gratitudine da Eriko.   
"Oh, Kaori, non avrei mai pensato di poter organizzare una serata del genere...ci sono persone famose ed esponenti dell'alta moda, e ho già ricevuto diverse richieste per gli abiti che sono allestiti in vetrina, anche per quello che ho addosso ora! Questo evento potrebbe significare una svolta nella mia carriera, potrei addirittura creare una catena di negozi con il mio nome anche fuori dal Giappone! Il cuore mi batte così forte che potrei morire!" disse tutto d'un fiato, con gli occhi lucidi, ma Kaori sapeva che si sarebbe rifiutata categoricamente di piangere, non l'aveva mai fatto e di certo non avrebbe rovinato il trucco perfetto di quella sera.  
"Se c'è qualcuno che si merita tanto successo, quella sei tu, Eri. È dal liceo che lotti per realizzare il tuo sogno, sei arrivata fin qui con le tue forze, non ti sei mai arresa...hai talento da vendere e non vedo l'ora di vedere il tuo nome accanto a quello di marchi storici!" le disse Kaori, a sua volta commossa, ricordava i pomeriggi in cui Eriko invece di uscire preferiva rimanere a casa per lavorare sui suoi modelli, le mille telefonate per poter mostrare le sue idee a ogni negozio, la frustrazione quando le veniva sbattuta una porta in faccia, i concorsi, i corsi di aggiornamento...non aveva dubbi, Eriko meritava tutta la gioia che stava provando.   
Eriko rispose limitandosi a ricacciare indietro le lacrime, con un lieve inchino, ma con una punta di polemica aggiunse: "Se tu ti fossi decisa a farmi da indossatrice, a quest'ora saremmo una forza della natura insieme...non hai mai voluto, eppure saresti stata una musa perfetta!"  
"Eh, sai che sono sempre stata timida..." balbettò Kaori sentendosi un pochino in colpa, effettivamente avrebbe potuto aiutarla, ma a sedici anni si era sentita tutto tranne che una potenziale modella! Eriko scosse il capo, ridendo. "E fai male, perché sei stupenda, e questa sera lo stai dimostrando ampiamente. Di sicuro non te ne sarai accorta, ma un sacco di occhi sono su di te, mia cara..."  
"Gliel'ho detto anch'io!" intervenne Mahoko, che era riuscita a liberarsi dai tanti che la fermavano per farle complimenti e scambiare due parole. Kaori arrossì, non importava quale bel vestito indossasse o quanto bene fosse truccata, sotto sotto rimaneva sempre la stessa!  
"Kaori, purtroppo ci devi scusare, ma noi dobbiamo andare a prepararci perché tra meno di mezz'ora inizia la sfilata vera e propria...mi raccomando, divertiti e se qualcuno ci prova con te, lascialo fare, sia mai che a Saeba venga un po' di sale in zucca!" disse Eriko, che intanto aveva già afferrato Mahoko e la stava trascinando via. Kaori sorrise, poi si permise di dare una bella occhiata all'ambiente, e di accettare anche una flute di spumante, aveva soltanto voglia di rilassarsi. Ricordò le parole di Mahoko su Redford e sapeva di non potersela spassare troppo, per cui quel bicchiere di spumante probabilmente sarebbe anche stato l'unico, e detestò quel tipo perché sicuramente aveva in mente di rovinare la serata. Le dispiaceva soprattutto per Eriko e tornò in lei un senso di colpa, che cercò di mandare via.  
Ryo si era già dileguato da qualche parte a fare il marpione, ma Kaori non aveva nessuna voglia di arrabbiarsi, voleva godersi il momento, non era occasione da tutti i giorni partecipare a una serata così speciale, ed effettivamente guardandosi intorno notò un sacco di volti noti del mondo dello spettacolo.  
Scorse poi visi più conosciuti, erano quelli di Miki, Kasumi e Falcon – incredibilmente elegantissimo! Le ragazze erano bellissime, anche loro vestite e truccate di tutto punto – aveva invece saputo da Mick che non avrebbe partecipato per un impegno di lavoro -, e Kaori si avvicinò a loro per chiacchierare, di sicuro con degli amici vicino si sarebbe sentita più a suo agio.  
"Kaori, sei bellissima! Dov'è Ryo?" esclamò Miki, già intuendo la risposta.  
"A fare lo scemo, ma non preoccuparti, io sto benissimo. Falcon, l'ultima volta che ti ho visto così era il tuo matrimonio...stai benissimo!" gli disse Kaori sorridendo, e il gigante bofonchiò qualcosa di incomprensibile, arrossendo e dicendo che era lì solo perché Miki aveva insistito.  
"Questo posto è irriconoscibile, Eriko ha dato anima e corpo perché fosse tutto perfetto!" disse Kasumi entusiasta, per poi mettersi alla ricerca del cameriere che portava lo spumante.  
"Eriko ci ha riservato dei posti in prima fila per la sfilata, sarà meglio che andiamo ad accomodarci, non manca molto!" spiegò Kaori, che però si premurò di andare a recuperare Ryo, intimandogli di piantarla subito, non c'era bisogno che facesse il pagliaccio a ogni momento della giornata!  
Una volta che si furono seduti, Kaori e Miki rimasero a parlare tranquillamente, mentre Falcon veniva tormentato da Ryo che continuava a prenderlo in giro per com'era vestito e, anche se non lo disse ad alta voce per paura di essere spellato, desiderò che tornasse a rincorrere le donne invece che molestare lui!   
Per fortuna la sua tortura non durò a lungo, perché le luci si spensero e il brusio generale tacque, e la sfilata ebbe inizio, preceduta da Mahoko che incantò tutti con la sua bellezza, presentando lo spettacolo con un breve discorso.  
Kaori era emozionata, si sentiva una vera star a poter stare in prima fila! Guardò con ammirazione ogni modella che camminò sulla passerella con passo svelto e aggraziato, gli abiti erano bellissimi, facevano parte della collezione autunnale, erano quasi tutti sui più svariati toni del marrone, con qualche inserimento giallo e verde. Kaori poteva immaginare Eriko dietro le quinte, a sbraitare e a dirigere ogni cosa come un poliziotto, ma doveva valerne la pena, perché a lei sembrava tutto impeccabile. La sfilata venne interrotta da un gruppo musicale che intrattenne il pubblico prima che ricominciasse, questa volta presentando abiti da sera, fluttuanti e sensuali, neri e blu.   
Alla fine della presentazione, Mahoko tornò sul palco e presentò l'ideatrice di tutto ciò che il pubblico aveva ammirato, ed Eriko fece la sua apparizione con le mani giunte e gli occhi ancora più luccicanti di quanto non fossero all'inizio, l'applauso fu assordante, Ryo si mise perfino a fischiare, da nobiluomo qual era!  
Eriko prese possesso del microfono. "Non ho parole per ringraziarvi, ogni persona presente mi riempie di gioia. Ringrazio in particolar modo tutti quelli che hanno lavorato con me, la splendida Mahoko Booth per aver aperto e chiuso le danze e per avermi sostenuta dietro le quinte, dove c'è il delirio! La festa continua nel lussuoso Bay City Hotel, non lontano da qui, ci sarà champagne a fiumi e un ricco buffet. Siete tutti invitati a partecipare!" 

 

La folla si diramò in fretta, le auto di lusso fuori accolsero ogni vip, mentre Ryo, Kaori e Mahoko andarono a recuperare la Mini Rossa, che spiccava decisamente in mezzo a tutti gli altri veicoli neri.  
"Un hotel di lusso...sicuramente con tantissime stanze...sarà lì che Redford intenderà divertirsi" commentò Ryo tornando serio e concentrato, mentre era al volante. Kaori s'irrigidì, ma Mahoko le posò una mano sul braccio.  
"Stai tranquilla. Vi aiuterò io."  
Kaori le sorrise, ma a fatica, mentre notò che anche Ryo non era tranquillo come al solito. Congiunse le mani, sperando che tutto sarebbe andato bene.


	8. Mi piacciono i classici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Anche l'albergo era stato organizzato impeccabilmente, il salone dove si tenne la festa era enorme e luminoso, e Kaori scorse subito il banchetto con il buffet. Si accorse che effettivamente aveva fame, ma non voleva rischiare di riempirsi di briciole o di rovinarsi il trucco, né tantomeno di finire con del cibo tra i denti! Si arrese all'idea che avrebbe fatto uno spuntino quando fosse tornata a casa, magari con del gelato o con latte e biscotti – a differenza di Mahoko, che come extra si concedeva solo una barretta ai cereali, 'La magia ha sempre un prezzo', le aveva detto riferendosi al suo lavoro che le dava sicuramente tantissimi vantaggi, eccetto quello di farsi un'abbuffata come si deve una volta tanto-.   
Ryo non si fece il minimo problema e andò a riempirsi un piatto con tutto il possibile, ricevendo occhiatacce dagli altri invitati; Kaori sospirò rassegnata, limitandosi a un succo alla pesca, rigorosamente analcolico.   
All'improvviso, tutte le luci si spensero. Ci fu un insieme di grida da parte degli ospiti della festa, mentre Kaori mise ogni fibra del proprio essere in allerta. Redford.   
Una voce rimbombò ovunque, attraverso le casse presenti sul soffitto.  
"City Hunter, so che sapevi che questo momento sarebbe arrivato...i gentili ospiti sono pregati di evacuare immediatamente prima che mi metta a sparare all'impazzata" disse il killer con tono divertito, e le urla si accentuarono.  
"Kaori, cosa succede?! Chi è questo pazzo?!" urlò Eriko.  
Kaori scorse gli occhi di Mahoko nel buio, e si indirizzò ad Eriko con calma. "Eriko, fai come ha detto. Esci e dì a tutti quanti di fare lo stesso"  
"Noi vi aiuteremo!" intervenne Miki risoluta, quando c'era Saeba di mezzo, non si stupiva di niente.  
"No, non è necessario" disse Kaori continuando a fissare Mahoko, che sembrava comunicarle con lo sguardo quello che doveva dire. "Questa volta non è un killer come gli altri. Utilizzerà metodi che non conosciamo."  
Kaori guardò Falcon, sapendo che avrebbe capito. L'uomo annuì, posando le mani sulle spalle di Miki.   
"Kaori ha ragione. Questo non è il solito tizio che sfiderà Saeba in un duello..." gli risultava ancora difficile accettare che quel tizio avesse dei dannati poteri magici, ma era la verità, e per quanto faticasse ad ammettere di non poter fare nulla per aiutare Ryo e Kaori, doveva farsene una ragione.   
"Che cosa?!" fece Miki, rendendosi conto che chiaramente qualcuno non le aveva detto qualcosa di importante.  
"Ti dirò tutto, Miki, ma dobbiamo uscire..." disse Falcon con un sospiro, sapendo che sua moglie avrebbe preteso di sapere tutto.  
"E dovremmo lasciare qui Kaori e Ryo da soli?!" continuò lei imperterrita, non c'era cosa che odiasse di più che sentirsi inutile. La voce ferma di Mahoko le arrivò alle orecchie.   
"Non saranno da soli. So come poter fermare Redford, ma non possiamo permetterci di avere distrazioni. Uscite e mettetevi al sicuro"  
Miki sembrava ancora intenzionata a rimanere, ma sia Falcon che Kasumi la spinsero ad uscire, e lei fu costretta ad obbedire, anche se lanciò un'occhiata carica di preoccupazione a Kaori.  
"Stai tranquilla, Miki, andrà tutto bene" le disse Kaori con un sorriso debole, doveva convincersene anche lei...  
La folla corse fuori impanicata, e Kaori fece in tempo a scorgere gli occhi sbarrati di Eriko prima che sparissero fuori. Ora, la sala era deserta, c'erano solo loro tre. Le luci si riaccesero.  
"Sento una forte componente di magia oscura...è sicuramente vicino!" disse Mahoko, concentrata.  
All'improvviso, Mahoko si sentì tirare da una forza invisibile, e cercò di resistere, ma a quanto pare il tizio ne aveva, di forza. Tentò di divincolarsi più volte, non voleva arrivare a usare la magia.  
"Lasciami, maledetto!" esclamò, sapendo che però le parole non sarebbero servite. Ryo aveva già estratto la Python ed era pronto a sparare, ma non sapeva dove diamine guardare, né da dove sarebbe giunto il pericolo! E se quel Redford avesse avuto complici, o altri cecchini? Kaori recuperò la pistola che aveva infilato nella pochette, e Ryo se ne stupì.   
Ad un certo punto, Mahoko non ce la fece più tirò una manata che sembrò essere rivolta all'aria, ma un tonfo e un gemito rivelarono che aveva colpito qualcuno.   
"Tu...ti nascondi dietro l'invisibilità...fatti vedere!"   
La coltre invisibile sparì e Mahoko rimase stupita. Era solo un ragazzotto, muscoloso e robusto, e stava tossendo per l'urto contro il muro. Il tizio sollevò lo sguardo e le sorrise con aria perversa.  
"Mia bella, finalmente sei mia..."  
"Cosa?! Tu sei Redford?!" fece lei stupita.  
Il ragazzo si limitò a rimanere fermo e a sorridere. Mahoko non capiva, ma quando una nuvola viola apparve in mezzo al salone, vicino a Ryo, tutto le fu chiaro. Allora quello che era protetto dall'invisibilità non era Redford, ma solo un diversivo!   
"Ahahah!" rise l'uomo che uscì fuori dalla nuvola viola, afferrando il braccio di Ryo e piazzandogli un coltello all'altezza della gola.   
"Ryo!" esclamò Kaori, sollevando la pistola, ma una forza invisibile gliela fece volare dalle mani.  
"Non servono quei giocattoli contro di me, non lo avete capito? Eppure...mi sembra di aver capito che qui io non sia l'unico a sapere qualcosa in fatto di magia...la signorina risulta di saperla masticare!" ghignò. "Ma non importa, avverto che i tuoi poteri non sono niente paragonati ai miei!"  
Mahoko era così focalizzata su Redford che non si accorse che il ragazzo nel frattempo si era alzato e all'improvviso la intrappolò da dietro, stringendola con vigore.  
"Ah! Lasciami!"  
"No, tesoro, il patto era chiaro...io aiutavo Redford a tenervi d'occhio e a distrarvi così che lui potesse avere Saeba...e in cambio io avrò te...non sai da quanto tempo aspettavo questo momento" le sussurrò all'orecchio, facendola rabbrividire.   
"Beh, io ho cose più interessanti di cui occuparmi. Divertiti, Shito!" Redford sparì di nuovo della sua nuvola viola, e Kaori rimase atterrita quando vide che si era portato via Ryo.   
"Cosa?! Dov'è andato?"  
"A uccidere Saeba, bambola...e tu te ne starai buona qui mentre io uscirò con la mia dolce Mahoko..." sibilò Ken, stringendo Mahoko con sempre più forza.  
"Lasciami" disse Mahoko, Kaori avvertì il suo tono farsi glaciale.  
"Non ci penso neanche, ora sarai mia"  
"Ti ho detto di lasciarmi" ribadì Mahoko con la voce che si abbassava di tono, sempre più gelida. Kaori vide i suoi occhi diventare vitrei, stava facendo di tutto per non servirsi della magia, ma era giunta al limite.  
Ken si limitò a ridacchiare e a sollevare una mano in direzione del suo seno. Mahoko serrò gli occhi.  
"Ho detto basta!" gridò all'improvviso, e in una frazione di secondo Ken venne scaraventato contro il muro, con molta più potenza rispetto alla prima volta. L'impatto fu micidiale, e Kaori seppe che aveva perso i sensi.  
"È...?" chiese timorosa, ma Mahoko scosse il capo.  
"No, non l'ho ucciso. È solo un pesce piccolo. Ha stretto un accordo con Redford...è solo un ridicolo stalker, ma il vero pericolo è Redford. Non so dove abbia portato Ryo, ha ragione nel dire che i suoi poteri sono forti...sento che si trova in questo albergo, ma è enorme!" con un agile movimento, Mahoko creò una corda intorno al corpo inerme di Ken. "Di lui non dobbiamo più preoccuparci, la polizia sarà felice di avere questo bel pacco...ma dobbiamo trovare Redford e Saeba"  
"Come facciamo?" chiese Kaori già in panico, l'unica esperta di magia lì era Mahoko, non poteva fare altro che affidarsi a lei!  
"Potremmo trovarlo se...Kaori, hai per caso un oggetto che appartiene a Ryo?"  
"No, io non..." Kaori si interruppe, ricordandosi di qualcosa. Aprì la borsetta e ne tirò fuori un fazzoletto di stoffa. Ne aveva preso uno dal cassetto di Ryo, preferendo quello ai fazzoletti di carta, e l'aveva infilato nella pochette senza pensarci due volte. Ora ringraziò se stessa per averlo fatto.  
"Posso creare un incantesimo di localizzazione. Questo oggetto potrà condurci da Ryo"  
Kaori vide Mahoko concentrarsi sul fazzoletto, muovendo le dita come se stesse tirando i fili di un burattino. Il fazzoletto venne circondato da un alone blu e rimase sospeso da solo. Iniziò a muoversi, sotto gli occhi basiti di Kaori.  
"Seguiamolo!" disse Mahoko, e Kaori si sbrigò a correre insieme a lei.

 

Ryo si ritrovò in un altro salone, sentendo che la testa gli girava leggermente.   
"Dove siamo?"  
"Siamo al piano più alto di questo albergo, nell'altro salone gemello di quello al piano terra...ma stai tranquillo, nessuno ci troverà" fece Redford con l'aria più tranquilla del mondo, come se gli stesse dando il tempo di ambientarsi.  
Ryo digrignò i denti e alzò la Python, puntandogliela addosso. "Ancora? Ti ho già detto che quella roba non ha effetto su di me. Potrei sciogliere il proiettile molto prima che mi raggiunga", la pistola venne scagliata lontano dalle mani di Ryo, che per la prima volta nella sua vita si sentì spaventato, una sensazione che odiava con tutto se stesso.  
"So che detesti questa situazione. Il grande City Hunter alla mercé di un volgare killer come tanti altri...ma io sono diverso. Ho sempre saputo che non avrei potuto batterti in un duello con la pistola, la tua abilità è nota anche fuori da questo pianeta. Mi sono avvicinato al mondo della magia diversi anni fa, e ho accresciuto il mio potere fino al punto da ritenere di poterti finalmente far fuori. Non hai modo di sconfiggermi" spiegò Redford, passeggiando avanti e indietro con la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni che componevano il suo elegante completo scuro.   
Ryo lo guardò stringendo gli occhi, pensando a qualsiasi modo per poter avere la meglio. Non ne trovò alcuno.  
"Quello che ho in mente per te, è qualcosa di diverso dalla morte. Peggiore, e se mi chiedi il perché, sono semplicemente uno che si diverte a fare queste cose" continuò, sotto lo sguardo di Ryo che non lo perdeva un istante. "Ho intenzione di farti cadere nell'incantesimo del sonno. In questo modo, non sarai davvero morto, ma lo sembrerai a tutti gli effetti. Da fuori, non ti si vedrà respirare né muovere un muscolo. Dentro però, sarai vivo, e tormentato da incubi. Non te ne potrai liberare, è questa la cosa divertente. Addirittura desidererai essere davvero morto. Non è spassoso?" il suo tono aumentò, rivelando la sua follia.   
Ryo non fece in tempo a replicare, con un gesto della mano Redford creò dal nulla una mela. Una mela rossa come il sangue.  
"Tutto quello che devi fare, è dare un morso a questa mela avvelenata"  
Ryo non poté fare a meno di sorridere con sarcasmo. "Mi sono svegliato nella fiaba di Biancaneve?"  
Redford alzò le spalle. "Cosa posso dire, mi piacciono i classici"  
"C'è solo un problema. Come intendi farmi mordere una mela dopo avermi rivelato che è avvelenata?" chiese Ryo, sapendo che qualcosa decisamente gli sfuggiva. Infatti, Redford lo guardò come se stesse per dire la cosa più ovvia del mondo, come se stesse parlando a un ritardato.  
"Oh, ma è semplice. Se non lo farai, ucciderò la tua partner"  
Il sangue di Ryo si ghiacciò, e il sorriso di Redford gli comunicò che lo sapeva.  
"Lo sanno tutti che il tuo punto debole è quella donna, visto che l'ami. Ma non ho commesso l'errore di tutti gli altri, cioè rapirla e aspettare che tu venissi a salvarla, cosa che hai sempre fatto. Ho deciso di sfruttare il tuo amore per lei in modo diverso...tu morderai questa mela per salvarle la vita"  
"Oh certo...e chi mi assicura che non la ucciderai lo stesso?" chiese Ryo, ora più teso che mai.  
Ancora una volta, uno sguardo di completa sufficienza. "Te lo assicuro io. Farò di più, lo metterò per iscritto. Tu, Ryo Saeba, morderai questa mela cadendo nell'incantesimo del sonno, in cambio la tua partner rimarrà viva. Non solo, sono anche disposto a farle dimenticare di te e a donarle dei ricordi fasulli, in modo che non soffra per la tua perdita. Sono un uomo ragionevole. Mi interessa fare fuori te e suscitare timore nel nostro mondo, non guadagno assolutamente niente nell'uccidere lei. È una bella ragazza, con tutta la vita davanti..."  
Ryo rimase zitto per diversi istanti, poi Redford si fece comparire in mano una pergamena. Era dorata, e incise sopra sembravano esserci le condizioni dell'accordo che gli aveva appena proposto. Ryo si prese tempo per leggere ogni riga, ed era scritto tutto. Lo spazio vacante in basso a destra aspettava soltanto una firma. La sua. Redford gli fece apparire in mano una piuma nera.  
"Firma questo contratto. È valido, indistruttibile." disse con aria paziente.  
Ryo lo fissò negli occhi. "Quindi tu me lo giuri sulla tua vita. Io mi addormento, lei vive la sua vita come merita...dimenticandosi del nostro mondo"   
"Sì" Redford era sincero. Ryo lo sapeva, era sincero! Strinse la piuma nella sua grande mano e l'avvicinò alla pergamena dorata.  
Firmò.   
Redford si allargò in un ghigno indescrivibile, pronto a scoppiare in una risata macabra. Ma doveva vederlo con i suoi occhi. Allungò la mela a Ryo, che l'afferrò scoprendo che gli tremavano le mani.  
"Che incredibile debolezza l'amore..." disse Redford, che con occhi sbarrati attendeva soltanto che Ryo posasse la bocca su quel frutto.  
Ryo lo guardò pieno d'odio, ma l'accordo era stato stretto. Avvicinò la mela alle labbra e la morse.  
Redford osservò con un piacere sadico Ryo che sembrò soffocare, poi il suo corpo possente si accasciò sul pavimento.  
"Sì! Sì! Ho sconfitto City Hunter! Ho sconfitto City Hunter! Sono il migliore!" esclamò, e finalmente si lasciò andare nella risata tremenda che aveva aspettato tutta la sera per esplodere.


	9. Kaede Shiratori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Kaori si bloccò di colpo, ansimando pesantemente. Era da diversi minuti che lei e Mahoko stavano correndo dietro al fazzoletto, che sembrava voler dire loro di sbrigarsi. Redford aveva bloccato tutti gli ascensori e loro erano state costrette a salire tutte le scale, mentre l'angoscia prendeva possesso della giovane sweeper. Aveva un'orribile sensazione.  
"Kaori, che c'è? Stai male?" le chiese Mahoko, apprensiva, sapendo che però dovevano davvero muoversi. L'albergo era enorme e con infinite stanze ad ogni piano...era stata una vera fortuna che Kaori avesse quel fazzoletto nella borsetta, altrimenti avrebbero potuto impiegare tutta la notte.  
"Ryo...gli è successo qualcosa. Lo sento" disse Kaori con voce strozzata. Mahoko sapeva che toccava a lei essere lucida e risoluta. "Non c'è tempo da perdere, il fazzoletto ci sta guidando senza esitazioni, Redford ha sicuramente portato Ryo in una delle stanze di questo hotel"  
Vedendola bianca come un cencio, Mahoko la prese per mano e la scosse leggermente.  
"Kaori, forza!"  
Kaori si ridestò dal suo baratro e annuì, dandosi della sciocca. Era sempre Ryo a correre in lungo e in largo per salvarla...adesso toccava a lei e non poteva arrendersi, lui non l'avrebbe fatto.  
Corsero ancora a lungo, Kaori sentiva i propri muscoli bruciare e chiedere pietà, ma fermarsi non era tra le alternative. I piedi le facevano un po' male, ma ringraziò mentalmente Mahoko per averle dato scarpe non troppo alte. Giunsero all'ultimo piano, il diciottesimo, stravolte e con la lingua quasi di fuori per lo sforzo.   
Mahoko avanzò lungo il corridoio; il fazzoletto si fermò di fronte a una grande porta bianca, che era chiusa.  
"Sono qui...sento l'oscurità di Redford nitidamente!" affermò senza dubbi. Kaori non attese oltre e si avvicinò pronta a mettere la mano sulla maniglia della porta, ma in un baleno venne respinta e si ritrovò a sbattere contro il muro.  
"Cosa...?!"  
"Ah...ha creato un incantesimo di protezione..." confermò Mahoko studiando la porta, e muovendo la mano come a tastare quanto appena detto. "Proverò ad annullarlo"  
Kaori vide Mahoko assumere un'espressione serissima e concentrata, poi allungò entrambe le mani: si sprigionò un'abbagliante scia, diretta verso la porta. Kaori ebbe la sensazione che trascorsero intere ore, e il viso di Mahoko risultò frustrato. Dopo alcuni minuti di tentativo, abbassò le mani.  
"È potentissimo...la magia oscura gli ha permesso di creare un incantesimo di protezione estremamente resistente!"  
"Ti prego, Mahoko, riprovaci!" la supplicò Kaori, disperata. Non sapeva niente di magia, ma aveva la certezza che Ryo fosse lì dentro e che Redford gli avesse fatto qualcosa di brutto. Mahoko annuì, dispiaciuta per non essere riuscita la prima volta, ma ritentò. Si soffermò più a lungo, digrignando i denti, ma anche il secondo tentativo fu un buco nell'acqua.  
"Riprova!" ripeté Kaori, il tono sempre più alto e preoccupato.  
Mahoko obbedì. Una terza, una quarta, una quinta volta. Alla sesta, si mise perfino a gridare come se questo potesse accentuare i suoi poteri, ma fu inutile.   
"Non ci riesco...dannazione..."  
"Non possiamo abbandonarlo lì! Ryo ha bisogno del nostro aiuto!" con gli occhi già pieni di lacrime, Kaori appoggiò la mano sul braccio di Mahoko. Quest'ultima si sentì pervadere da una scarica elettrica, e fissò Kaori con gli occhi sgranati.   
-E se...- non finì di formulare il pensiero, non ce n'era tempo. Guardò Kaori come se avesse ritrovato fiducia, e le parlò quasi scandendo ogni parola: "Kaori, farò un altro tentativo. Tu però tieni la mano sul mio braccio. Non lasciarlo, capito? Cerca...cerca di infondermi tutta la tua energia."  
Kaori annuì, disorientata.  
Mahoko fece un profondo respiro, tornando a guardare la porta come se fosse quella il mostro da combattere.  
Kaori lasciò la mano sul suo braccio, stringendole lievemente la pelle.   
"Aaaaah!" gridò Mahoko, tornando a gettare la sua scia di luce. Kaori serrò gli occhi, sentendosi al tempo stesso terrorizzata ma desiderosa più che mai che quella dannata porta venisse abbattuta. Pensò soltanto a Ryo e al fatto che doveva aiutarlo. Pochi istanti, o forse un'eternità dopo, sentì il braccio di Mahoko rilassarci, e subito dopo un suo sospiro di entusiasmo. "Kaori, ce l'abbiamo fatta! Abbiamo annullato l'incantesimo di protezione!"  
Kaori riaprì gli occhi, guardando Mahoko esterrefatta, come se le avesse parlato in una lingua sconosciuta. Con un attimo di ritardo, comprese quello che le aveva detto, ma non ebbe la forza di sorridere, il pericolo non era ancora stato sconfitto. Rimise la mano sulla maniglia della porta e l'aprì, senza emettere un fiato.  
Kaori era ignara di come Mahoko la stava guardando, intensamente e teneramente.  
-Questa ragazza...anche lei ha il dono della magia...non me ne sono accorta fino ad ora...il suo amore per Ryo è così forte da aver rivelato la sua energia più nascosta.-  
Kaori notò subito l'enorme scalinata presente nella stanza. Alla fine della scalinata, c'era una specie di altare, come quelli antichi che venivano usati per i sacrifici...un singhiozzo le uscì dalla gola. Sopra l'altare, c'era sdraiato Ryo. Immobile, con le braccia lungo i fianchi, il suo petto non si alzava, il viso era fermo. Mortalmente fermo.   
Kaori stava per gridare, lasciandosi andare alla disperazione, ma una risata malvagia attirò la sua attenzione.  
"Ah, care fanciulle! Avevo capito che tu avevi a che fare con la magia, ma non sapevo che avessi dei poteri così notevoli...beh, comunque siete arrivate tardi. Il caro City Hunter è morto." fu l'affermazione spietata di Redford, che si avvicinò a loro con le mani unite e l'aria tranquilla.   
Kaori stava per cedere sulle ginocchia, poi il suo sguardo andò sul volto di Redford. Per la prima volta in vita sua, avvertì una furia cieca invadere il proprio essere. Non aveva mai provato tanto odio per qualcuno, nemmeno contro Kaibara, nemmeno contro tutti gli idioti che l'avevano rapita per uccidere Ryo, per nessuno, mai. Si sarebbe abbandonata in seguito al dolore, ma ora non sentiva altro che un odio raggelante farsi strada in ogni osso, in ogni muscolo.   
Alzò il braccio e, con una potenza che non sapeva di avere, lo agitò, e al tempo stesso scaraventò Redford contro il muro. Non aveva idea di come avesse fatto, aveva soltanto sentito una scarica nel proprio sangue. Sentiva di avere la forza di cento fulmini, sentiva che avrebbe potuto spaccare una montagna o rivoluzionare il moto degli oceani, e quel verme di Redford era alla sua mercè.  
Redford rimase senza fiato, e senza parole.  
Mahoko osservò il tutto silenziosamente, pensando in maniera vorticosa a quello che Redford aveva fatto a Saeba. Non avvertiva l'alito pesante della morte, e per quanto fosse potente l'oscurità di Redford, un omicidio l'avrebbe accentuata ulteriormente...sbarrò gli occhi, arrivando alla soluzione.  
"Kaori!" esclamò, e in quel preciso istante Kaori sollevò la mano, avvicinando pollice e indice. Allo stesso tempo, Redford cominciò a tossire, come se stesse soffocando, e si portò le mani alla gola. Quella donna lo stava strangolando...e stava usando la magia! Come poteva essere?!  
"Kaori! Kaori, Ryo non è morto!" gridò Mahoko, ma Kaori sembrava sorda. Mahoko la guardò con paura. Non era la dolce ragazza che aveva imparato a conoscere, non era la timida e allegra sweeper...ora era un essere così pieno d'odio che avrebbe potuto distruggere qualsiasi cosa. Mahoko intravide, con spavento, una punta di oscurità farsi strada nel suo cuore. Doveva assolutamente fermarla.  
"Kaori, Ryo non è morto" ripeté, sforzandosi di parlare con calma ma in modo che le sue parole giungessero al cuore di Kaori. "È vittima dell'incantesimo del sonno. Questo vuol dire che può essere risvegliato..."  
"Sta' zitta!" mugugnò Redford, ma la presa di Kaori si fece più ferrea sulla sua gola. Mahoko si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto. "Hai utilizzato un metodo del genere sperando che l'antidoto non si sarebbe fatto vivo? Kaori, ascoltami! Non puoi ucciderlo. E non per magnanimità nei suoi confronti...ma per te stessa! Se lo uccidi, ti riempirai di oscurità, e presto ne verrai risucchiata! Non fare come Achillea...non cedere! Il modo per salvare Ryo c'è!"  
Kaori sembrò essere leggermente colpita dalle sue parole, ridestata dal suo stato di ira che l'aveva come ipnotizzata.  
"Qual è? Qual è il modo per salvarlo?"  
Mahoko stava per rispondere, ma la presa di Kaori su Redford si era nel contempo allentata, e lui ne approfittò per teletrasportarsi sulla scalinata, vicino Ryo. Dal nulla fece comparire un enorme coltello, e lo posò vicino al collo di Ryo.  
"Non potrai salvarlo. Adesso lo ucciderò, e per davvero. Non avrai modo di tornare indietro. Nemmeno la magia può nulla contro la morte..."   
Kaori stava per corrergli incontro, ma Mahoko la precedette, compiendo un balzo che nulla aveva di umano per finire davanti a Redford.  
"Adesso basta, Redford! Mi hai sottovalutata ora, ma forse potresti ricrederti...ti va venire in mente qualcosa il nome Kaede Shiratori?" gli chiese, concedendosi un lieve ghigno. L'espressione sul volto di Redford le fece capire che ne aveva ragione.   
"Cosa? La donna che ha scritto il più importante libro di incantesimi...cosa sai di lei?" finalmente sembrava prendere sul serio la figura di Mahoko, che approfittò della sua distrazione per disintegrare il coltello che aveva in mano con un semplice cenno del capo.  
"Era mia nonna, una delle creature più potenti di sempre. È stata lei a ridefinire le regole della magia e a scrivere quel libro, dal quale tu hai imparato quello che sai. Non c'è segreto né trucco che io non conosca...ma non è stato facile conoscere ogni dettaglio di quel libro, mia nonna mi fece sudare la sua fiducia, e ne aveva ragione; anche se ero sangue del suo sangue, non poteva confidarmi ogni cosa senza avere la certezza che io ne fossi all'altezza...mi svelò tutto quanto c'era da sapere. Compreso un incantesimo che non ha mai trascritto sul suo libro, e che tu certamente non conosci"  
Redford ora era sbiancato, la donna che aveva di fronte parlava con enorme sicurezza di sé, non stava bluffando. Cosa c'era che lui non sapeva? Cos'aveva in mente?  
Mahoko distese la mano e sopra il palmo apparve un semplice polsino nero. Redford la guardò ancora più confuso, non aveva idea di cosa fosse.  
"Poco prima di morire, mi insegnò l'ultimo incantesimo che aveva creato...quello che aveva usato per fermare Achillea"  
Kaori osservava la scena con ansia, moriva dalla voglia di raggiungere Ryo, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva di doversi fidare di Mahoko...era una sua alleata, e Redford sembrava quasi spacciato. Non avrebbe certo cantato vittoria, specialmente finché non avesse capito come poter risvegliare Ryo, ma dentro di lei si sentì meno terrorizzata.  
In un lampo, il polsino passò dalla mano di Mahoko e si stampò sul polso di Redford. Questi guardò l'oggetto sconvolto, non aveva percepito nulla ma non gli sembrava niente di buono. Provò ad agitare la mano verso Mahoko, per spingerla via, ma lei rimase lì ferma. A sorridere vittoriosa.  
"Questo polsino ti impedisce di usare poteri magici. La nonna ha speso mesi a perfezionare l'incantesimo, rendendolo indistruttibile. La tua magia è completamente bloccata. Come ho detto, l'incantesimo non è trascritto da nessuna parte, e non c'è soluzione per rimuoverlo. Verrai consegnato alla polizia, e in carcere non avrai certo la possibilità di leggere libri di magia..."  
Redford stava per gridare, umiliato e impotente, ma dal suolo spuntarono delle enormi radici, dall'aria incredibilmente resistente. Si avvinghiarono intorno a lui, serrandolo in una morsa da cui era impossibile liberarsi, e Mahoko con un sorriso applicò anche un bel pezzo di nastro adesivo sulla sua bocca.   
"Tu e quello stalker di Shito avete finito di dare fastidio alla società" aggiunse poi con tono scuro.  
Mahoko si girò, guardando Kaori che era ancora in mezzo al salone, smarrita e in attesa. La raggiunse con lo stesso balzo che aveva spiccato in precedenza.  
Guardandola intensamente negli occhi, iniziò a parlare: "Kaori, una sola cosa può spezzare l'incantesimo del sonno. È il bacio del vero amore."


	10. Come in Biancaneve

Kaori aprì la bocca, ma sentiva la voce bloccata in gola. Con tono flebile e strozzato, riuscì soltanto ad articolare: "Che...che cosa?"  
"Il bacio del vero amore può spezzare questo incantesimo. E credo che tu sappia chi sia la persona in grado di svegliare Ryo" continuò Mahoko. Kaori strabuzzò gli occhi. Non stava scherzando!  
"Un bacio...cioè, come nelle fiabe?" chiese incredula.  
Mahoko sorrise, rendendosi conto che poteva sembrare assurdo. "Su questo avevano ragione. Redford ha ragione, la magia non può fare nulla contro la morte. Sarebbe possibile solo se si inventasse una maledizione oscura al fine di rivoluzionare il concetto di tempo e spazio. Ma un'altra cosa che per la magia è intoccabile è l'amore. Esistono filtri ed elisir d'amore, ma niente può imitare il vero amore, è impossibile far innamorare una persona di un'altra, non è contemplabile nemmeno una maledizione. È la cosa più potente che esista"   
Kaori si portò una mano al petto, sentendosi improvvisamente intimidita. Stava arrossendo...Dio, in una situazione in cui Ryo era praticamente morto anche se non lo era 'letteralmente', lei stava arrossendo!  
"Ma...e se non lo svegliassi?"  
Mahoko inarcò un sopracciglio. "Certo che lo sveglierai. Non ti sei chiesta come sia stato possibile spezzare l'incantesimo che proteggeva questa sala? Quando tu mi hai toccato il braccio, sono stata sommersa dalla forza del tuo amore per Ryo. E anche prima, con Redford...la tua disperazione all'idea di averlo perso ti hanno fatto tirare fuori tutta l'energia che corrisponde a quanto lo ami."  
"Sì, ma...perché il bacio funzioni, l'amore dev'essere reciproco..." ribatté Kaori, non disturbandosi neanche a cercare di negare le parole di Mahoko. Certo che lo amava, si era sentita trafiggere quando lo aveva visto lì, inerme e immobile, per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva avvertito il desiderio di uccidere!   
"Hai una possibilità per salvarlo, Kaori. Vuoi farti frenare da questi dubbi? È la tua occasione per sapere cosa prova davvero Ryo...se si sveglia, non potrà più negare nulla." non le disse 'se non si sveglia', perché Mahoko sapeva che solo il bacio di Kaori avrebbe potuto svegliarlo.   
Kaori si voltò verso la scalinata. Non chiese a Mahoko di farla comparire accanto a Ryo con un semplice soffio magico, cominciò a salire i gradini con cautela, pensando che potessero svanirle da sotto i piedi. Il ticchettio dei suoi tacchi era l'unica cosa che si udiva nella stanza. Mahoko la seguiva con lo sguardo, con espressione serena.  
Kaori giunse in cima alla gradinata con il fiato corto, ma non tanto per lo sforzo fisico. L'ansia le stava ottenebrando la mente. Il cuore le tamburellava ovunque, specialmente contro le tempie. Aveva paura, ma una luce dentro di lei sembrava brillare di speranza.  
Era spettinata e col viso stravolto, e piano piano si avvicinò a Ryo. Non lo aveva mai visto così fermo, nemmeno quando dormiva. Si sentì sciocca a contemplarlo, ma era così bello, ancora una volta seppe che stava arrossendo e si diede della stupida.   
Respirare le sembrava sempre più difficile. La vita di Ryo era nelle sue mani. Si era sentito così, Ryo, tutte le volte che correva per salvarla? Terrorizzato, sconvolto, non all'altezza?  
Si abbassò lentamente sulle ginocchia, senza smettere di fissare il viso dello sweeper.   
Con mano leggera gli scostò il ciuffo che come sempre gli ricadeva sulla fronte. Aveva un groppo in gola e sapeva che non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che si sciogliesse in lacrime. Ma non ora, ora doveva essere forte. Era solo un bacio...un bacio e nulla più.   
Come al solito insicura e piena di dubbi, Kaori sperò fortemente che, se anche Ryo non la ricambiava, il suo amore fosse abbastanza potente da essere sufficiente per svegliarlo.   
Chinò il viso verso quello addormentato e apparentemente sereno di Ryo e, decidendosi a chiudere gli occhi, posò le labbra sulle sue. Lo fece nel modo più delicato possibile, ma volendo anche trasmettere tutto il suo sentimento. Volle essere leggera come una farfalla ma determinata come un'ape.  
Non seppe quanto tempo passò, ma percepì diverse sensazioni che la portarono a premere ulteriormente la bocca su quella del compagno.  
Una fortissima folata di vento la investì completamente, facendole sollevare il vestito e i capelli, e sentì i capelli di Ryo sfiorarle il volto. Una luce bianca e accecante le fece serrare maggiormente le palpebre, poi vide tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno in rapida successione e, forse soffriva di allucinazioni, ma le parve anche di udire un lontano e leggero tintinnio, solo per un istante.  
Kaori si separò piano da Ryo, socchiudendo gli occhi, ormai colmi di lacrime pronte a scendere. Non sentiva più niente a parte il suo cuore impazzito, e rimase in apnea fissando le palpebre di Ryo.   
Ryo aprì gli occhi. Li spalancò, anzi, e inspirò rumorosamente aprendo anche la bocca, come forse riemerso da un abisso, affamato di ossigeno.   
A sua volta, Kaori riprese a respirare, attonita e senza parole, voleva ridere ma a quel punto le lacrime le rigarono le guance senza freno.  
Ryo batté le palpebre qualche volta prima di guardarla, lei non aveva ancora emesso una sola sillaba. Si torturava le mani, non sapendo se Ryo sarebbe stato quello di sempre o se quell'incantesimo in qualche modo lo avesse cambiato.  
Ryo le sorrise, facendole mancare un battito. Si stupiva di non essere ancora stramazzata al suolo per via di tutte quelle emozioni.   
"Kaori..."   
La giovane donna lo fissava con occhi più larghi che mai, le labbra socchiuse per la sorpresa. Ryo si mise leggermente dritto, poi le sue mani percorsero le braccia di Kaori e si soffermarono sulle sue spalle, che accarezzò senza mai smettere di sorriderle. "Tu mi hai salvato..."   
"Ryo..." riuscì solo a dire lei, e dolcemente allungò una mano verso il suo volto, come per accertarsi che non fosse un'illusione.  
"Sono sicuro che da fuori sembrassi morto...ma ero vivo...e ho sentito tutto quello che è successo. Stavo impazzendo perché ero intrappolato nel mio stesso corpo e non potevo aiutarti. Ma tu...tu mi hai salvato. Hai spezzato l'incantesimo." ripeté lui, salendo con le mani fino al suo collo, fermandosi appena sotto il viso.  
In un istante, vicino ai due apparve Mahoko, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena in religioso silenzio, osservando le espressioni di Kaori e il risveglio di Ryo. Anche lei era stata scossa dal vento che aveva immediatamente seguito il bacio, anzi ne era stata quasi spostata, e ancora una volta si era sorpresa, ma aveva subito sorriso.   
"Il bacio del vero amore ha funzionato. Kaori ti ha salvato e Redford non è più un problema"  
Ryo sbirciò la figura dell'uomo, legato come un salame in un angolo della sala, la voglia di fargli un buco in fronte era tanta, ma se Kaori aveva resistito all'impulso di ucciderlo, doveva avere la forza di fare lo stesso. Quando aveva sentito che Kaori lo stava strozzando, si era sentito completamente atterrito, non voleva che si macchiasse le mani di sangue a causa sua, era sempre stata una delle sue paure più grandi. E poi c'era la questione dei poteri di Kaori...non avrebbe mai immaginato che racchiudesse della magia potenziale in sé.   
Tornò a guardare la sua bella partner, che teneva gli occhi bassi, non avendo la benché minima idea di cosa dire.   
Allora, Ryo fece pressione sul suo viso e la costrinse a sollevarlo.   
"Quando mi ha fatto mordere quella mela, ho avuto il presentimento di ciò che avrebbe potuto risvegliarmi. Come in Biancaneve, la principessa cade in un sonno che sembra essere mortale ma in realtà è solo addormentata, ed è il bacio del principe a salvarla. Speravo che la soluzione fosse la stessa..." le disse con il tono più dolce che avesse mai utilizzato con lei.   
Kaori portò timidamente le mani sopra quelle di Ryo, accarezzandogliele piano.   
Il sorriso di lui si allargò, poi aggiunse: "Comunque...stasera non ti avevo ancora detto che sei bellissima"  
Lei lo guardò con occhi quasi liquidi, persi per lui, poi prese coraggio e avvicinò di nuovo il viso al suo, baciandolo di nuovo.   
Ryo ebbe giusto un istante di stupore, ma subito dopo si lasciò andare e ricambiò il bacio, felice di poterlo fare, gli era piaciuto il primo ma non è che avesse potuto gustarselo molto...  
L'abbracciò intorno alla vita, stringendola a sé, mentre Kaori gli allacciava le braccia al collo e affondava con le mani nei suoi capelli. Ci fu di nuovo la stessa potente folata che aveva preceduto il risveglio di Ryo, ma il bacio divenne così passionale che a un certo punto le luci della sala andarono a intermittenza e le finestre tremarono.  
Mahoko scoppiò a ridere. "Ehi, ehi, ragazzi, è bello vedervi così felici, ma la forza del vostro amore rischia di buttare giù questo posto!"  
Kaori si staccò da Ryo, rossa e tutta scompigliata, mentre lui si limitò a ridacchiare senza però allontanarla da sé. Quando aveva pensato che non l'avrebbe più rivista si era sentito morto ancora prima di mordere quella dannata mela. Qualsiasi remoto pensiero sul fatto di allontanare Kaori era ormai un lontanissimo ricordo, non l'avrebbe lasciata per nulla al mondo!   
"Sarà meglio che usciamo, abbiamo due pacchi regalo da consegnare alla polizia..." affermò Mahoko strizzando l'occhiolino a Kaori.  
Mahoko costrinse Redford ad alzarsi, poi insieme ai due sweeper andò a recuperare Ken Shito, ancora infagottato al piano terra.  
Quando uscirono dall'albergo, nessuno si stupì di trovare diverse auto della polizia, e ovviamente c'era Saeko già pronta con le manette.   
"Wow, un killer ricercato e uno stalker...bel colpo ragazzi, siete stati bravissimi!" fu il commento soddisfatto della poliziotta, che si accorse in seguito di come Ryo e Kaori fossero usciti abbracciati. Le spuntò un sorrisetto malizioso, non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo in quell'hotel, ma nei giorni successivi qualcuno avrebbe dovuto fornirle un racconto dettagliato della vicenda!  
Mentre Saeko svolgeva le sue mansioni da bravo ispettore, tenendo a freno la curiosità, Kaori venne travolta da un ciclone di abbracci. Non aveva neanche notato che fuori erano rimasti anche Umibozu, Miki ed Eriko. L'ex mercenaria e la stilista la stavano stringendo impetuosamente, quasi soffocandola.  
"Kaori! Mio Dio, che paura che abbiamo avuto!" disse Miki con tono concitato, guardandola bene per controllare che non ci fossero ferite.  
"Falcon ci ha detto tutto, è una storia assolutamente incredibile..." commentò Eriko con aria allucinata, si era presto dimenticata che quella sarebbe dovuta essere la sua serata, era rimasta tutto il tempo a tormentarsi le mani e il labbro inferiore all'idea che la sua amica fosse dentro l'albergo con un pazzo criminale.   
"Sono così contenta che Saeba abbia sistemato tutto come al solito" aggiunse poi, lasciandosi andare a un breve pianto di gioia e rilascio della tensione.  
Ryo scoccò un'occhiata a Kaori e ci tenne a correggere Eriko: "In realtà, questa volta è stata Kaori a sistemare tutto..."  
Le ragazze notarono solo ora che Ryo e Kaori erano vicinissimi, il braccio di lui intorno alle spalle di lei, sembrava così protettivo nei suoi confronti...più delle altre volte, insomma!  
"Eh?!" le ragazze tornarono a buttarsi su Kaori, volendo conoscere ogni virgola della faccenda.  
Kaori apprezzò tutta quella premura e attenzione, ma si sentiva stanchissima, voleva solo tornare a casa e riposare...il turbinio di emozioni di quella serata l'aveva quasi fatta svenire, se pensava ancora al termine 'vero amore' pensando a lei e Ryo tornava a fumare come una ciminiera, peggio di Falcon.  
Mahoko intuì i suoi pensieri, e accorse in suo aiuto. "Ragazze, siete state gentilissime e dolcissime ad aspettare qui per tutto questo tempo, ma sono sicura che a questo punto abbiamo tutti bisogno di una bella notte di sonno...Kaori avrà tempo nei prossimi giorni di spiegarvi ogni cosa, statene certe"  
Kaori le sorrise lievemente, immensamente grata per il suo intervento, mentre Miki ed Eriko indietreggiarono, un po' imbarazzate.  
"Ah...hai ragione, Mahoko, chissà che casino c'è stato lì dentro..." disse Miki lanciando sguardi un po' apprensivi verso Mahoko. Falcon aveva parlato della faccenda della magia e tutto il resto, e le risultava ancora un po' difficile crederci. Chissà come avrebbe reagito quando Kaori le avesse detto della propria, di magia...che non immaginava nemmeno lei!  
Eriko donò un altro grande abbraccio a Kaori, che invece si sentiva un po' male per il fatto che la sua serata fosse stata nuovamente devastata a causa di City Hunter...glielo disse a bassa voce, ma Eriko scosse il capo.  
"Scherzi? In fondo devo ringraziare quel tizio psicopatico, sui giornali si parlerà per parecchi giorni di questa sera...tutta pubblicità per me!" esclamò strizzandole l'occhio, permettendo a Kaori di rilassarsi un po'.  
Falcon non disse nulla, si limitò a scambiare un cenno del capo con Ryo. Non avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura che anche lui era stato in grande apprensione, oramai lui e Ryo erano abituati a darsi man forte a vicenda, ed essere stato costretto a rimanere fuori con le mani in mano lo aveva fatto davvero incazzare! Non gli sfuggì di certo come Ryo teneva abbracciata Kaori, e si sarebbe messo a ghignare come un idiota prendendolo in giro sul fatto che ora faceva ufficialmente parte degli uomini impegnati, ma avrebbe conservato qualche battuta, sia Ryo che Kaori erano davvero stanchi, l'unica cosa che dovevano fare era andare a dormire. Capendo che era lui a dover staccare la moglie da Kaori, le mise le mani sulle spalle esortandola a tornare a casa, ripetendole che avrebbe visto Kaori l'indomani e avrebbero potuto parlare tutto il giorno.  
Eriko baciò Kaori sulle guance e strizzò l'occhio a Ryo, infine si congedò anche lei.  
"Allora, piccioncini, andiamo a casa?" fece Mahoko, cominciando ad avviarsi verso la macchina.   
Ryo e Kaori si scambiarono uno sguardo, e Kaori vide sul volto di Ryo ciò che aveva desiderato per parecchio tempo: lui era sicuro, non si sarebbe tirato indietro, le sorrideva come aveva sempre sperato.   
Come al solito, non ci fu bisogno di parole, Kaori lo sapeva. E ne ebbe la conferma quando, mentre iniziavano a seguire Mahoko, lui abbassò il braccio e le prese la mano, stringendogliela forte.   
Non gliela lasciò nemmeno mentre era al volante.


	11. Vuoi un po' di gelato?

Mahoko si lasciò andare ad un sospiro deliziato mentre si asciugava i capelli con un asciugamano pulito e raggiungeva Kaori in camera. Appena erano giunti a casa, tutti e tre si erano rintanati nelle rispettive stanze, per poi alternarsi nell'uso della doccia.  
Kaori non era mai stata tanto contenta di infilarsi il suo comodissimo pigiama, leggero e carezzevole, ma si era premurata di riporre con attenzione l'abito nell'armadio, ci avrebbe pensato in seguito a riempire la lavatrice.  
La giovane sweeper era ora seduta sul suo letto, a mangiare gelato al cioccolato direttamente dal barattolo. Mahoko sorrise a quella visione, sembrava che Kaori ancora non si fosse resa conto di cos'aveva fatto quella sera. Non era lontana dalla realtà, in quel momento Kaori era come sospesa dagli avvenimenti che avevano preso luogo una manciata di ore prima, e per quanto fosse distrutta non riusciva a dormire.  
Quando vide Mahoko, le sorrise.  
"Vuoi un po' di gelato?"  
In qualsiasi altro momento, Mahoko avrebbe detto di no, ma poi sbuffò divertita.  
"Direi che questa sera me lo posso concedere, dopo aver corso per diciotto piani..."  
Fece materializzare un cucchiaio nella propria mano, ma anche un altro barattolo di gelato.  
"Sono più tipa da pistacchio"  
Per un po' rimasero a mangiare in silenzio, godendosi la quiete e la pace in cui era immersa la casa, Mahoko notò come Kaori sembrasse persa nei suoi pensieri, e non poteva biasimarla.  
"Quindi...hai scoperto di avere anche tu il dono della magia. Cosa intendi fare a proposito?" chiese Mahoko, trattenendo una risata quando Kaori sollevò gli occhi su di lei, il cucchiaio in bocca e l'espressione di una bambina.  
"Eh?"  
"Insomma...potresti decidere di imparare a dominare i tuoi poteri, come ho fatto io. Purtroppo non posso rimanere qui a insegnarti e seguirti, ma posso darti questo", Mahoko fece apparire un libro nella propria mano, e Kaori non ci mise molto a capire che conteneva gli incantesimi che aveva perfezionato e appuntato sua nonna.  
Con tono basso e appena titubante, la sweeper replicò: "Sono molto indecisa al riguardo. Ho visto con i miei occhi, ho sperimentato su me stessa cosa un tale potere può portare a fare. Stasera stavo per uccidere una persona...non importa quanto fosse orrenda e quanto probabilmente lo meritasse, non ero mai arrivata a questo punto. Hai detto tu stessa che la magia diventa un pesante macigno...da una parte potrebbe sicuramente essere utile, dall'altra temo di non essere in grado di controllarmi"  
"È per questo che ti sto offrendo il mio aiuto. Anche se non posso rimanere con te, non è detto che non possiamo sentirci al telefono o scriverci, e ogni volta potrei confidarti i segreti per imparare a dominare la tua potenza. In fondo, fino ad ora non l'hai mai sfruttata...è accaduto stasera, in un posto in cui l'energia magica era ovunque e tu eri spinta dal desiderio impellente di salvare Ryo. Ma per il tipo di lavoro che fai tu, pieno di pericoli, imparare a usare la magia nel modo giusto potrebbe esserti estremamente utile. Posso capire i tuoi dubbi, non so neanch'io come sarei diventata se non avessi avuto il supporto costante di mia nonna, ma non ti lascerei completamente sola di fronte a una cosa così grande. Sono rimasta qui poco, ma...non ho esitazioni nel definirti e considerarti mia amica"  
Il sorriso che Kaori le rivolse era splendente e assolutamente sincero. "Lo stesso vale per me. Mi hai aiutata così tanto, stasera...non ti ho ancora ringraziato"  
"Ci mancherebbe, sono stata benissimo qui, non mi era mai capitato di sentirmi così a mio agio con persone con cui avrei dovuto soltanto stringere un rapporto professionale. Tu e Ryo siete speciali"  
Kaori arrossì appena, per poi intristirsi leggermente. "Mi dispiace davvero che tu debba andare"  
Mahoko la pensava ugualmente, ma cercò comunque di tirarle su il morale. "Beh, domani il mio aereo partirà in tarda serata...abbiamo tutta la giornata da trascorrere insieme. Vorrei salutare anche gli altri tuoi amici...formate un bel gruppo"  
Kaori annuì, su quello non aveva dubbi. Amava le loro amicizie, a prescindere da dove e come avessero avuto inizio. Quando guardò Mahoko, vide che stavolta aveva una luce maliziosa nello sguardo ed ebbe la sensazione che si sarebbe messa a parlare di cose che per lei erano motivo di grande imbarazzo...infatti, Mahoko buttò lì: "Ma come mai stasera non sei andata in camera con Ryo? Voglio dire, dopo quello che è successo prima, non credo ci sia più altro da chiarire, no?"  
Naturalmente, Kaori avvampò. "Ehm...ma sai, non è così semplice..." cercava in tutti i modi di trovare un altro argomento per sviare la conversazione.  
"Mmh...forse Ryo mi vuole fuori dai piedi prima di rendere ufficiale la cosa...sono sicura che c'è un sacco di passione accumulata che aspetta solo di esplodere" continuò Mahoko, divertandosi tantissimo nel guardare Kaori che muoveva gli occhi ovunque tranne che su di lei, era assurdamente adorabile.  
"Ma no, non credo..." riuscì solo a biascicare, nascondendosi dietro il barattolo del gelato. Era inutile, quel tipo di conversazione l'avrebbe sempre fatta sentire un pesce fuor d'acqua! Poteva parlare tranquillamente di come costruire trappole mortali o martelli micidiali, ma quando si passava sul sentimentale/sessuale tornava una ragazzina di dodici anni.  
Mahoko si stese sul cuscino, ridacchiando. "Sappi che non devi preoccuparti per me. Se questa notte vuoi sgattaiolare da lui, non farti problemi."  
Kaori gemette, cascando a sua volta sul cuscino, arrendendosi all'idea di rispondere, non sarebbe comunque suonata convincente! Non poté però fare a meno di domandarsi come stesse Ryo.

 

Ryo si era dato una veloce sciacquata, non è che quella serata avesse fatto poi molto, per cui si era giusto rinfrescato. Era sdraiato sul suo letto, sveglio, dopo quello che aveva passato l'idea di dormire non gli risultava poi così allettante. Aveva lasciato la porta aperta, e poteva udire vagamente le voci di Mahoko e Kaori che chiacchieravano animatamente...era più Mahoko a parlare, le risposte di Kaori erano più flebili e brevi, ma Ryo non poté impedirsi di sorridere. Era genuinamente contento che quelle due avessero fatto amicizia, di norma le clienti si appiccicavano a lui dando ben poca attenzione a Kaori. Come la sua partner, anche lui non sembrava essersi ancora reso pienamente conto delle implicazioni di ciò che era accaduto quella sera. Eppure, si trattava di roba pesante. Ancora più della promessa di trascorrere ogni compleanno insieme. Ancora più dell'averle chiesto di rimanere accanto a lui per sempre. Ancora più della dichiarazione indiretta nella radura.  
Il bacio di Kaori gli aveva letteralmente ridato la vita. Perché, anche se era 'solo' addormentato', se non fosse stato per lei sarebbe rimasto così per i secoli a venire, addormentato e imprigionato in quell'incantesimo. Peggio che essere morto, aveva ragione Redford, perché il suo cervello invece era rimasto sveglio, smanioso di aiutare Kaori...invece, il Bell'addormentato era stato lui, e la sua coraggiosa eroina lo aveva destato.  
Il forte vento, la luce, i colori...tutte queste cose le aveva sentite anche Ryo, quel bacio aveva propagato in lui un'intensa scossa che era andata a scrollare ogni anfratto del suo corpo e della sua anima. Quando aveva aperto gli occhi, ritrovandovi davanti il viso di lei, che già aveva cominciato a piangere, si era sentito dapprima confuso, poi incredibilmente felice.  
Basta, era arrivato al capolinea. Quel bacio era stata la prova del nove, non poteva più tornare indietro. Se a causa di qualche maledizione, la magia poteva forse provare a ingannare la morte, non ne esisteva alcuna in grado di fare lo stesso con l'amore. Anche se non avevano parlato, Ryo concordava con Mahoko: voleva che lui e Kaori fossero soli prima di passare al successivo livello...quello fisico, certo, ma anche quello che li consacrava a compagni in tutto e per tutto. L'unica cosa che lo lasciava perplesso era la scoperta che Kaori avesse in sé la magia: cos'avrebbe deciso di farne? Conoscendola, probabilmente avrebbe optato per il non volerla esercitare, per paura di potersi ritrovare a gestire qualcosa di troppo grosso e pericoloso...ma sapendo anche quanto fosse buona e onesta, avrebbe anche potuto decidere di servirsene esclusivamente a scopo benigno, come aveva detto Mahoko.  
Insomma, anche se avesse voluto dormire, Ryo non ci sarebbe riuscito. Si sentiva invece elettrizzato, anche se un po' timoroso.  
Si girò e rigirò, nell'inutile tentativo di farsi rapire dal sonno in qualche modo, ma era più sveglio che mai. Circa un paio d'ore dopo, guardò in direzione della radiosveglia e vide che erano le due di notte. Stufo di rimanere lì, decise di scendere al piano di sotto, magari se avesse acceso la televisione e si fosse spaparanzato sul divano, prima o poi sarebbe riuscito almeno ad assopirsi.  
Quando giunse in salotto, però, notò che il divano era già occupato. Da Kaori, che in silenzio sorseggiava da una tazza, probabilmente latte caldo con un po' di cacao e miele, toccasana nelle notti insonni. Ryo scosse la testa, ma sentendosi sollevato. Era lieto di non essere l'unico ad avere pensieri così rumorosi che impedivano di dormire.  
Avanzò con calma, dandole modo di avvertire la sua presenza, e infatti la vide sollevare appena il capo, ma rimase ferma a dedicarsi alla sua bevanda calda.  
Quando le si sedette accanto, si rese conto che non aveva idea di cosa dirle. E per Kaori doveva essere lo stesso, il che era strano visto che lei era sempre così parlantina...e, anche se timida, in certi momenti aveva saputo dire esattamente le parole giuste, quelle che avevano convinto Ryo che loro due erano fatti per rimanere insieme.  
Poi, sempre in silenzio, Kaori fece una cosa che lo sorprese molto. Con lentezza, abbassò il capo fino a posarlo sulla sua spalla. Ryo sentiva di doverle parlare, di doverle dire tante di quelle cose...ma quel semplice gesto lo spiazzò, per poi tranquillizzarlo subito. Lei aveva capito. Come sempre, lei gli aveva letto dentro. Aveva capito che per quella sera, per quella notte, di emozioni ed eventi ne erano stati vissuti in abbondanza. Avrebbero avuto tempo di parlare. Tanto, lei non lo lasciava di certo.  
Ryo trovò il telecomando e accese il televisore, lasciandolo a volume basso, facendo zapping senza una meta. Con l'altra mano, cercò quella di Kaori, intrecciò le dita con le sue e appoggiò i piedi sul tavolino. Rimasero fermi così, insieme, riuscendo ad addormentarsi solo quando era quasi l'alba.


	12. Un'ulteriore spintarella

Quando Kaori si svegliò, verso le nove – e con un gran dolore al collo – notò che Ryo si era profondamente addormentato. L'aveva aiutato a stendersi e gli aveva messo sopra una coperta, per quel giorno non era importante che si alzasse presto. Gli sfiorò la fronte, desiderando abbassarsi a baciarlo, ma non ne ebbe il coraggio, quindi andò al piano di sopra per vedere se Mahoko fosse già sveglia. La modella era appena uscita dal bagno, e le sorrise maliziosa, anche se Kaori le assicurò che non era successo niente.  
"Non ancora..." fece Mahoko sbrigandosi a vestirsi, ormai abituata ai rossori di Kaori.  
In seguito, le ragazze uscirono, dirette al Cat's Eye, dove trascorsero tutta la mattinata insieme a Miki che pretese di conoscere ogni dettaglio di quanto accaduto la sera prima. Man mano che il racconto si sbrogliava, le espressioni di Miki cambiavano in rapida successione, lasciandosi ogni tanto ad andare a degli 'Eeh?!" e 'Ooh!" impressionati, e alla fine, quando giunse la parte del bacio, fissò Kaori con l'aria del gatto che aveva preso il topo.   
Trascorsero praticamente tutta la mattinata insieme, offrendosi anche di aiutare Miki quando giunsero i camion con alcune forniture. Man mano che si avvicinava l'ora di pranzo, il locale si riempì e Miki a un certo punto fu costretta a lasciarle per darsi da fare con panini e altre preparazioni, ma Kaori e Mahoko furono contente di rimanere a mangiare, e prima di congedarsi Mahoko salutò calorosamente la proprietaria del locale, senza trascurare Falcon – che replicò burbero – né Kasumi.   
Nel primo pomeriggio, passarono dalla boutique di Eriko, dove si ripeté la stessa solfa: Mahoko e Kaori raccontarono tutto anche alla stilista, che rimase a bocca aperta quasi tutto il tempo – e come Miki, guardò Kaori sorniona al punto del bacio -, poi con orgoglio mostrò loro le pagine della moda di diversi quotidiani, tutti riservati alla sua sfilata. C'era anche qualche trafiletto riguardante l'interruzione di Redford all'albergo, ma Eriko ne sembrava soddisfatta, dicendo che aveva ricevuto ancora più chiamate e ordini.   
Mahoko volle fare un salto anche al commissariato, per ringraziare Saeko di averle consigliato City Hunter, ribadendo che non avrebbe potuto soggiornare meglio.  
In seguito, Kaori e Mahoko tornarono a casa per recuperare i bagagli della modella. Stavano cercando di ritardare il più possibile la partenza, ma Mahoko aveva diverse cose da imbarcare e sicuramente in aeroporto sarebbe stata assalita dagli ammiratori.   
Come ultima cosa, Mahoko recuperò dalla borsetta il libretto degli assegni e compilò quello che Ryo e Kaori avrebbero dovuto incassare.   
Quando Kaori vide la cifra, sbiancò.  
"Ma...Mahoko, sei sicura che non ci sia un errore? In fondo ti abbiamo soltanto accompagnato al lavoro...e ci hai anche aiutato!" Kaori non era tipo da lamentarsi se riceveva un lauto pagamento, ma quello le sembrava davvero troppo.  
"Oh, sciocchezze, vi siete sorbiti tutte quelle mattinate tra servizi fotografici e interviste, era il minimo per la noia mortale che avete sopportato. Ho aggiunto un piccolo extra perché siete persone meravigliose, considerala una specie di mancia!"   
Kaori non era ancora convinta, ma aveva capito che quando Mahoko diceva una cosa, era quella! Sapendo tuttavia che con quei soldi sarebbero stati a posto per un bel po', lo mise nel portafogli.   
Poi, guardò Mahoko e sentì salire le lacrime agli occhi. Cavoli, l'ultima volta che si era sentita così dispiaciuta della partenza di qualcuno era stato con Sayuri...Mahoko non era sua sorella, ma l'aveva aiutata così tanto, e fin dal primo momento era stata completamente a suo agio in sua compagnia, che la considerava quasi tale. Forse solo con Miki ed Eriko si sentiva così. Era un sentimento abbastanza inconsueto per la sweeper, che per evitare di crollare rovinosamente, si azzardò ad abbracciarla.  
Mahoko l'accolse senza indugi, stringendola forte. Nel suo ambiente non era facile fare amicizie profonde...Kaori l'aveva sorpresa più di una volta.   
"Grazie di tutto, Kaori. Non posso esprimere a parole quanto mi sia trovata bene qui, davvero. Prometto che tornerò a trovarvi"  
Kaori si separò da lei, annuendo, tirando su col naso. Sentendo che si sarebbe messa a piagnucolare a sua volta, Mahoko sorrise e si ricompose subito.  
"Il taxi con il mio manager sta per arrivare...se ci salutassimo in aeroporto, allagheremmo tutto! Ma dov'è Ryo?"  
In quel momento le due sentirono la porta d'ingresso ad aprirsi, e l'uomo di casa fece il suo ingresso. Mahoko lo guardò dolcemente, e gli allungò la mano.  
"Caro Saeba, è tempo per me di andare. Ho già ringraziato tutte le persone che hanno reso il mio soggiorno in Giappone estremamente piacevole, giustamente mancavi tu!"  
Ryo sorrise, le prese la mano e con l'aria più galante di sempre, se la portò alle labbra, lasciandovi un lieve bacio. "È stato un onore, bellezza" disse facendole l'occhiolino, e Mahoko arrossì appena. Sì, decisamente Ryo sapeva cosa fare per conquistare una donna!   
I due sweeper aiutarono la modella a portare le valigie per strada, dove poco dopo giunse il taxi che l'avrebbe portata in aeroporto.  
Ancora una volta, Mahoko e Kaori si abbracciarono.  
"Buon viaggio. E non ti dimenticare di mantenere la promessa!"  
"Sicuro. E voi non dimenticate che non avete più modo per nascondervi!"  
Kaori avvampò, ma non fece in tempo a ribattere che Mahoko era già balzata in auto, non voleva assolutamente mettersi a piangere! Ryo, invece, le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle. Kaori lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio. Sembrava sempre scontato con Ryo, ma tutte le volte precedenti le avevano insegnato che anche quando la situazione sembrava farsi definitiva, poi lui riusciva sempre a sgusciare via!   
C'era stato il bacio del vero amore, chiaro e lampante, ed effettivamente Ryo non stava reagendo come aveva fatto le altre volte...ma Kaori sentiva che doveva fare qualcosa per rendere il tutto cristallino, senza più alcuna ombra. Ma cosa? 

 

Kaori salì in camera sua per indossare una delle comode tute che metteva quando stava in casa, per poi andare a preparare la cena. Ryo non aveva ancora detto niente, ma non era nemmeno uscito, se ne stava in salotto a guardare la televisione.   
Non appena si avvicinò al letto, Kaori notò una bella confezione rosa chiaro, che era sicura di non aver mai visto. Che Mahoko se la fosse dimenticata? Eppure era in bella vista, piazzata proprio in mezzo al materasso...  
Sollevò il coperchio, il contenuto era celato da un biglietto. Kaori lo lesse rapidamente.

'Cara Kaori,   
questo è un piccolo dono per te. In realtà, è anche per Ryo. Spero che possiate apprezzarlo. È per darvi un'ulteriore spintarella...mi auguro che tu ne sappia fare buon uso. Inoltre, ho lasciato il libro degli incantesimi sul tuo comodino. So che non sei sicura di voler sfruttare i tuoi poteri, ma se decidessi di farlo, lì dentro c'è scritto tutto quello che ti serve sapere. Era il mio, e oltre agli incantesimi della nonna, ci sono anche tutte le mie annotazioni. Hai anche il mio numero di telefono, per cui se avessi qualsiasi dubbio o se semplicemente volessi fare due chiacchiere, potrai chiamarmi. Come ultima cosa, ti scrivo qui sotto l'indirizzo a cui potrai mandarmi delle lettere, se mai ti andasse di farlo. Non preoccuparti se non risponderò spesso o velocemente, purtroppo come hai visto il mio lavoro mi fa sempre correre, ma stai tranquilla che leggerò ogni parola che vorrai scrivermi.   
Grazie per aver reso queste due settimane davvero magiche.  
Con affetto,  
Mahoko'

Kaori si ritrovò a sorridere, commossa, sollevò lo sguardo verso il comodino e vi vide il libro. Era vero, ancora non sapeva fare con quanto aveva appena scoperto. Inutile starci a rimuginare sopra adesso, prima o poi avrebbe deciso. Perciò, aprì il libro e vi infilò il biglietto di Mahoko, poi lo ripose in un cassetto, non avrebbe più preso in mano quel volume finché non si fosse schiarita le idee.  
Si concentrò invece su quanto era contenuto nella confezione e si mise quasi a boccheggiare.

 

Ryo si chiese cosa stesse facendo Kaori in camera sua, si era rinchiusa da almeno mezz'ora, pur avendo annunciato che si sarebbe mossa a preparare una cena veloce.  
Ma lui, invece, che diamine stava facendo? Guardava la televisione con aria svogliata invece di darsi una mossa, andare al piano di sopra per poi chiarire la faccenda con Kaori una volta per tutte...e non uscire dalla camera di uno dei due per almeno due giorni.  
Era assurdo che uno come lui non trovasse il coraggio di prendere e baciare una donna, ma la sua Kaori era sempre così preziosa e delicata ai suoi occhi, che si chiedeva in che modo avrebbe dovuto agire...  
Pochi istanti dopo, avvertì la presenza di Kaori che silenziosamente scendeva giù per le scale e si diresse in cucina. Non si disturbò a guardarla, più che altro perché si sentiva imbarazzato – ma da quando lui provava quel tipo di emozione?! -, ma la sua attenzione venne catturata qualche minuto dopo, quando sentì una musica provenire dalla cucina. Aveva un ritmo deciso, la melodia era sensuale e accattivante. Confuso, visto che non ricordava che Kaori avesse mai cucinato ascoltando musica, Ryo si alzò e seguì la scia delle note, fino a che non varcò la soglia della stanza incriminata. E lì, rimase incantato.


	13. Kaori, ti andrebbe...

Rinunciando alla sua idea di mettersi addosso la prima cosa comoda che avrebbe trovato nell'armadio, Kaori si era buttata nel guardaroba alla ricerca di qualcosa di più consono.  
Un completo sexy.  
Il piccolo dono che Mahoko le aveva lasciato era un completino intimo super sexy, di quelli che Ryo ammirava sulle riviste o quando girovagava per i tanti locali a luci rosse che conosceva.  
Era però anche di una raffinatezza unica. Era tutto realizzato in organza e pizzo bianco, composto da reggiseno ricamato e con un piccolo fiocco al centro, striminzita minigonna reggicalze in organza e perizoma in pizzo. Per non farsi mancare niente, Mahoko le aveva anche lasciato le calze da abbinare. Era elegantissimo e gridava sensualità da ogni centimetro.  
Ecco cosa le serviva. Per quanto la cosa la imbarazzasse enormemente, era ora di bandire l'estenuante tenerezza e di buttarsi nell'erotismo. Sembrava assurdo che ci pensasse lei, sempre così pudica e inesperta, ma poteva essere l'unico modo per svegliare entrambi.  
Quindi, dopo essersi preparata al meglio – pettinandosi e truccandosi ma molto leggermente, non voleva ricordare troppo a Ryo una delle sue sventole dei night club – era scesa per dirigersi in cucina, rimanendo in realtà contenta che Ryo non la notasse. In quel modo la sua sorpresa poteva avere ancora più effetto.  
Si era effettivamente messa a tirare fuori pentole e taglieri, ma solo per fare rumore dando l'impressione a Ryo che stesse cucinando; aveva poi invece infilato un cd nel piccolo stereo che non veniva utilizzato quasi mai e aveva scelto la traccia adatta per l'occasione.  
Contò fino a tre, e dovette girarsi per nascondere il sorriso glorioso che le si allargò sulle labbra. Dopo qualche istante si accorse che Ryo era ancora fermo sulla soglia della porta. E allora diede il via alle danze.  
Aveva deciso di nascondere il sexy regalo con un abitino a fiori che aveva messo forse una sola volta in passato, un capo innocente ma molto bello nella sua semplicità. Poi, decidendo semplicemente di spegnere il cervello che voleva ostacolarla facendo intervenire la sua timidezza, incominciò a muoversi a ritmo di musica. Altrettanto dolce e maliziosa, ricordò alcuni film in cui la protagonista a un certo punto si metteva a ballare per il suo innamorato, e cercò di imitare le mosse, aggiungendo però il suo stile aggraziato. Muovendo la testa a destra e a sinistra, ancheggiò per diversi secondi, poi piano piano afferrò i lembi della gonna e li tirò su e giù, mostrando sia le calze che le sue lunghe gambe.  
Finalmente, si voltò verso Ryo, che a braccia incrociate non si era mosso di un millimetro, perso a osservarla come se non avesse mai visto una bella donna in vita sua. Kaori si sentì naturalmente orgogliosa e decise di proseguire, sempre più fiduciosa. Si avvicinò a lui, senza mai smettere di muovere i fianchi e il sedere, oltre che di muovere la gonna con movimenti ora lenti ora veloci, poi fece una cosa che non avrebbe mai sognato di fare nemmeno in un milione di anni. Gli rivolse di nuovo la schiena, e si piegò a novanta gradi, sfregandosi contro l'inguine di Ryo. Lo sentì sobbalzare, ma la conferma del suo gradimento le fu chiara, e non smise di muoversi. Ryo finalmente iniziò a replicare a quella prova di seduzione, che per quanto lo riguardava stava funzionando alla grande, e le sue mani si posarono sui fianchi di Kaori. Mai avrebbe pensato di vederla così per lui, ma era uno spettacolo sublime. Notò poi che il delizioso abito che aveva addosso aveva la cerniera sul retro, e non ci pensò più di tanto prima di decidersi ad abbassarla. Al contempo, si abbassò anche lui e lasciò un dolce bacio sulla pelle della sua bella, fra la scapola e la spalla. Kaori sembrò gradire e sospirò piano, poi si raddrizzò e, muovendo le gambe e i fianchi, fece scendere il vestito fino ai piedi.  
Ryo rimase senza fiato e con il cuore che gli martellava ovunque. Era più che splendida, più che desiderabile, più che meravigliosa.  
Kaori continuò il suo balletto, come se avesse ignorato le sue occhiate, alzando le braccia e continuando a voler imitare le mosse sensuali che aveva visto alla televisione.  
Ryo però l'afferrò per i fianchi, questa volta in maniera più decisa, e una sua mano si allargò sul suo ventre, risalendo pericolosamente verso il seno.  
Kaori si girò verso di lui, sorridendogli come a dirgli 'Non ancora', ma gli allacciò dolcemente le braccia al collo e avvicinò il viso al suo. Ryo stava morendo, ma Kaori continuò a tormentarlo, avvicinando le labbra e poi allontanandole, così per diverse volte finché Ryo si spazientì e la baciò, affamato, incapace di resistere un secondo di più.  
Kaori seguì il suo assalto rimanendo più delicata ed elegante, come la musica che continuava a riempire l'aria, seducendolo ancora e portandolo a rallentare, gustandosi a pieno quel bacio che divenne qualcosa di incredibile, bollente, splendido. A un certo punto le luci della cucina andarono a intermittenza, e Ryo si separò quel tanto che bastava per poterle parlare.  
"Se continuiamo così, faremo crollare questo edificio..."  
Kaori gli sorrise, ma non rispose. Non voleva dire nulla, voleva che fossero i loro corpi, i loro baci e le loro carezze a comunicare. Lo spinse leggermente contro il muro, alzando una gamba e intrecciandogliela intorno al fianco. Ryo gemette, ma con la mano strinse la sua gamba e si premette contro di lei, appoggiando la fronte alla sua, mentre entrambi rimasero fermi un istante a respirare la stessa aria, sconvolti dalla reazione che l'uno suscitava nell'altra, dalla lava che sembrava farsi strada nei loro corpi, e non erano ancora nudi.  
Ryo si concesse di guardarla da testa a piedi un'altra volta, quel completino sembrava disegnato su di lei, conturbante e semplice come solo lei sapeva essere. Ma sentendo che il tempo del gioco stava per scadere, la prese in braccio, non stupendosi quando lei gli avvinghiò entrambi i fianchi con le gambe, per poi dirigersi nel posto comodo più vicino che poteva trovare, il divano.  
Stava per stenderla sotto di sé, ma Kaori lo stupì un'altra volta, salendogli sopra. Riprese a baciarlo, con più passione e impazienza, strofinandosi contro di lui che credette seriamente d'impazzire.  
Afferrò i suoi glutei, lei gemette e lui, così stretto al suo corpo, la sentì sciogliersi, soltanto se avessero continuato a muoversi in quel modo sarebbe stato sufficiente per farlo venire.  
Ma non voleva accontentarsi, non quella sera. Kaori aveva abbattuto i muri della sua insicurezza e timidezza, toccava a lui adesso prendere le redini in mano. Lentamente ma con decisione, abbassò le spalline del suo reggiseno, scoprendo la meraviglia che vi era nascosta.  
Kaori ascoltò solo i propri sensi, e gli tolse la maglietta. Lui si era chiesto per così tanto tempo cos'avrebbe provato a sentire il suo seno contro il petto, e la realtà lo fece sospirare di piacere. Tornando a baciarla, e desiderando non fare altro per diverso tempo, riuscì infine a farla stendere sotto di sé, eliminando ogni indumento con calma quasi atroce.  
Si dedicò a lei con pazienza e dolcezza, regalandole un paio di orgasmi prima di decretare che fosse pronta per lui. Si ricordò che doveva andarci piano, anche se non era facile, specie visto che la sua erezione si era palesata dall'istante in cui aveva messo piede in cucina e l'aveva vista mentre ballava, sexy e magnifica.  
Kaori si sbarazzò dell'espressione da fatalona che aveva cercato di recuperare fino a quel momento, e gli piantò in viso i suoi occhioni dolci.  
"Ti amo, Ryo"  
Lui si sciolse, totalmente, al punto che quasi si commosse. Che diamine, piangere mentre stava facendo sesso? Kaori lo aveva portato alla follia...  
"Ti amo anch'io, Kaori" disse finalmente, mentre entrava in lei con la massima attenzione. "Ti amo così tanto..."  
Kaori sorrise, lasciandosi solo andare alla loro unione, al loro vero amore.  
Dopo, lui la prese in braccio e la portò in camera sua, la stese sul letto e si sbrigò a chiudere le finestre e ad abbassare la tapparella. La raggiunse, impaziente di stringerla, come avesse paura che lei avrebbe potuto scappare. Lei lo guardò con aria divertita, poi finalmente lui si sdraiò e l'attirò a sé. Si guardarono per diversi istanti, con aria inebetita, sapendo che non dovevano più nascondere di essere innamorati.  
Poi, Ryo parlò.  
"Kaori, ti andrebbe di sposarmi?"

 

_Piccola nota per questo capitolo: mi piaceva da matti l'idea di Kaori che dedica uno spogliarello personale al suo Ryo, e per la scena che ho descritto mi sono molto ispirata a quella che si può vedere nella serie tv The L Word (stagione 2, episodio 3), dove Carmen balla sensualmente per Shane, e anche se il suo personaggio non mi è mai piaciuto, devo ammettere che era davvero sexy da matti...non mi sono invece voluta dilungare sul sesso vero e proprio, ultimamente trovo che questi momenti quando sono troppo dettagliati facciano perdere l'atmosfera e poi sono state trascritte talmente tante 'prime volte' tra Ryo e Kaori che avrei soltanto proposto una cosa che si trova in altre diecimila fanfiction._


	14. Senza prezzo

**Un paio d'anni dopo**

"Ryo, sei ancora lì fermo?! Faremo tardi!"  
Kaori, tutta trafelata, correva avanti e indietro come un fulmine, recuperando tutto ciò che di sicuro durante quel pomeriggio sarebbe potuto servirle. I suoi tacchi si sentivano chiaramente per tutta la casa mentre attraversava il corridoio, poi si infilava in bagno, poi in camera da letto, poi ancora in bagno, e così via per una quindicina di volte.  
Ryo, semi sdraiato sulla poltrona in salotto e con aria per niente preoccupata, esclamò serenamente: "Guarda che io sono pronto da un pezzo, sto solo aspettando te!"  
La sentì sbuffare sonoramente, e logicamente sorrise, mentre in televisione cominciava il notiziario. Ryo si sorprese leggermente: toh, Reiko Yuki, la giornalista che diversi anni prima lui e Kaori avevano aiutato...era ancora un bel pezzo di figliuola, dovette constatare, ma la fede che le brillava al dito gli diceva che si era sicuramente dimenticata di lui.  
-O meglio, si è dovuta accontentare...- pensò con molta modestia, ma ci si soffermò davvero brevemente, perché poi rivolse la sua attenzione al centro del salotto.  
"Hideyuki, dillo anche tu alla mamma che noi stiamo solo aspettando lei!"  
Il bambino, impegnato con le sue costruzioni e incantato da ogni colore, si limitò ad annuire con la testa, mentre dal piano di sopra tornarono le lamentele di Kaori.  
"Oh, accidenti! Tua figlia ha deciso in questo preciso istante che ha fame! Che cavoli, faremo tardi al compleanno di Ryo..."  
Ryo rise, sinceramente divertita. "Tesoro, te la stai prendendo con una bambina di un mese perché vuole mangiare?"  
Lo sbuffo fu ancora più notevole, ma Ryo decise che non era il caso di provocarla troppo. Spense allora la televisione e gattonò verso il bambino, che sembrava non aver dato per niente peso alla conversazione dei suoi genitori.  
"Hide, che dici, cominciamo ad andare in macchina? Se la mamma si arrabbia seriamente, sono guai..."  
Hideyuki guardò il padre e annuì, lasciando andare le sue amate costruzioni e allungando le braccia, di certo se suo padre voleva farlo smettere di giocare, che almeno lo sollevasse! Ryo sorrise, stupendosi dell'obbedienza del figlio, non sapendo proprio da chi avesse preso: Kaori era la persona più testarda sulla faccia del globo e lui...beh, anche lui non scherzava. Lo prese in braccio e se lo mise sulle spalle, facendo ridere Hideyuki che si divertì ad affondare le mani nei capelli come sempre scompigliati di Ryo.  
Quando Ryo e Kaori avevano scoperto che avrebbero avuto un bambino, poco dopo essersi sposati -naturalmente, Kaori aveva indossato l'abito con gli Swarovski che le era piaciuto tanto!-, la prima reazione era stata quella del panico, ma era durata davvero poco, si erano fatti subito coinvolgere dall'idea di diventare genitori e d'altronde avevano un esempio che li precedeva, anche se di pochi mesi.  
Miki e Falcon, infatti, avevano dato alla luce il loro bambino nel gennaio di due anni prima, decidendo di chiamarlo Ryo. Quando lo sweeper lo aveva saputo, era rimasto sinceramente commosso: Miki aveva spiegato che, se lei e Falcon stavano insieme, in fondo lo dovevano a lui...era stato coinvolto nella loro scommessa senza neanche saperlo, e nonostante le sue buffonate, aveva giocato un ruolo importante affinché Falcon ammettesse una volta per tutte che voleva stare con lei. Falcon era arrossito, ovviamente, si sarebbe portato nella tomba il fatto che volesse bene a Ryo, ma con la decisione di chiamare suo figlio così era più che evidente...Miki aveva detto che, se avessero avuto una figlia, l'avrebbero chiamata Kaori, facendo piangere la diretta interessata!  
Hideyuki era invece nato ad aprile, e come un fiore di ciliegio aveva portato soltanto gioia e tenerezza nella vita di Ryo e Kaori. Ryo non avrebbe pensato di poter amare qualcuno con la stessa intensità con cui amava Kaori, ma nel momento in cui aveva visto suo figlio, era rimasto fulminato.  
A marzo dell'anno successivo, Kaori aveva annunciato la seconda gravidanza e a dicembre aveva messo al mondo una bellissima bambina, il suo piccolo fiocco di neve: anche in quel caso Ryo si era innamorato come un pazzo nel primo istante in cui aveva visto il viso della seconda donna della sua vita. Non era tutto andato liscio come l'olio, il secondo parto era stato molto difficile e molto lungo, Kaori aveva sopportato praticamente una giornata intera di travaglio. Alla fine era così stremata che Ryo aveva seriamente temuto qualcosa di grave, ma con grandissima tenacia la sua Kaori era riuscita a portare a termine il doloroso compito. Nelle settimane successive era stata malissimo, i suoi genitali erano così gonfi che per diverso tempo aveva dovuto utilizzare la ciambella per sedersi, e Ryo era stato dolcissimo ad aiutarla in ogni modo, insieme a Miki che le era sempre stata di grande supporto.  
Quel giorno, ci sarebbe stata la festa di compleanno di Ryo Ijuin, e Kaori sembrava avere un diavolo per capello. Probabilmente gli ormoni erano ancora un po' in subbuglio, per questo Ryo non se la prese neanche un po'.  
Lasciò Hideyuki sul seggiolino, allacciandoglielo e stando attento che non fosse troppo stretto, poi si mise al posto di guida e accese la radio, in attesa di sua moglie. Aveva già sistemato il passeggino dietro – un passeggino molto comodo, a due posti, i bambini erano entrambi piccoli! - e attese qualche minuto prima di vedere Kaori uscire di casa, con il fagottino tra le braccia e un'enorme borsa ad un braccio.  
Ryo alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Kaori, stiamo andando al Cat's Eye, non dall'altra parte del mondo. Anche loro hanno un bambino, se ci serve qualcosa, ce lo presteranno!"  
Kaori si allacciò la cintura, continuando a sistemarsi poi i capelli e la camicetta, quando Sayuri era affamata non scherzava di certo! Ovvio, adorava allattarla, era un momento così unico e magico, che aveva chiesto a Ryo se potesse farlo da sola. Non voleva escluderlo, ma in quell'istante c'erano solo lei e la sua creatura, e Ryo non si era mai risentito, anzi, era contento che si ritagliasse quei momenti per poterli custodire nel cuore.  
"Non importa, mi sento più tranquilla se so dove sono tutte le cose che potrebbero servire. Dai, andiamo, non facciamo bella figura ad arrivare tardi! Tesoro, tutto bene?" chiese poi rivolgendosi a Hideyuki, che assisteva alla scena con aria curiosa. Kaori, vedendo chiaramente che l'unica agitata lì era lei, si rilassò e sorrise, mandandogli un bacio, le persone più importanti della sua vita erano lì sane e salve, non aveva nulla per cui preoccuparsi.

 

Giunti al Cat's Eye, tutto addobbato per la festa, Hideyuki si fiondò immediatamente verso Ryo. Kaori ne era felicissima, ci sarebbe stata una grande amicizia tra loro, non aveva dubbi. Il figlio di Miki e Falcon salutò con un sorrisone il suo amico, poi lo invitò subito a giocare insieme ad altri bambini dell'asilo. L'altezza e la stazza importante erano sicuramente eredità di Falcon, ma aveva gli occhi vispi e vivaci come quelli di Miki. Quest'ultima accolse Ryo e Kaori allegramente, e come sempre si soffermò a guardare la piccola addormentata fra le braccia della sua mamma.  
"Oh, che meraviglia, assomiglia sempre di più a te, Kaori!"  
Effettivamente, la piccola Sayuri – sua sorella aveva gridato quando aveva saputo che le aveva dato il suo nome – aveva i capelli con gli stessi riflessi castani della mamma, Ryo non aveva dubbi che sarebbe diventata altrettanto bella...sbuffava spesso irritato all'idea di quando avrebbe dovuto sopportare tutti i suoi spasimanti!  
Hideyuki, invece, era la fotocopia in miniatura di Ryo, aveva gli stessi occhi scuri dallo sguardo impertinente e birbante e capelli neri perennemente ingarbugliati, ma era anche un timidone, e questo sicuramente lo aveva preso dallo zio di cui portava il nome. Kaori avrebbe voluto sapere almeno il nome di uno dei genitori di Ryo per decidere quale nome dare ai bambini, ma purtroppo era impossibile. Ryo era stato più che d'accordo su Hideyuki, in fondo era stato un fratello anche per lui.  
Durante quei due anni, Kaori aveva deciso di mettere mano sul libro degli incantesimi che le aveva lasciato Mahoko. Con molta pazienza e attenzione, aveva imparato diverse cose, e aveva effettivamente intrapreso uno scambio di lettere con la modella, tenendola al corrente di tutte le novità, del matrimonio e delle gravidanze, ma anche parlando più specificamente dei suoi poteri e di come poterli usare al meglio senza rischiare di nuocere a se stessa o ad altri. L'amicizia con Mahoko, quindi, non era morta nel giorno in cui la modella era stata accompagnata all'aeroporto, tutt'altro, si sentivano spesso per telefono e Kaori le aveva inviato molte foto dei figli.  
Effettivamente, sapere usare la magia si era rivelato molto utile. Avendo ora due bambini, gli sforzi che Ryo e Kaori dovevano fare per proteggere la loro famiglia si erano intensificati moltissimo. Kaori aveva imparato a creare un incantesimo di protezione da estendere a tutto l'edificio in cui abitavano, così da evitare che qualsiasi pazzo entrasse.  
Sia lei che Ryo avevano poi accettato di dedicarsi a casi meno pericolosi rispetto al passato, quindi basta con affari che implicavano la yakuza o altra gente del genere, Saeko in quei frangenti poteva chiedere la consulenza teorica di Ryo, ma senza farlo partecipare sul campo. C'erano state altre sfide da parte di altri killer, e probabilmente non si sarebbero esaurite per un bel po', ma Kaori era sempre pronta a dare man forte con la sua magia, anche se spesso Ryo non ne aveva bisogno perché era molto più forte di tante mezze calzette. Non è che l'adrenalina mancasse nelle loro vite, ma senza esagerare, i due bambini sarebbero cresciuti con entrambi i genitori, era questa la priorità di entrambi. Era ancora presto, ma prima o poi avrebbero anche insegnato ai figli come difendersi...Ryo non avrebbe mai e poi mai messo la pistola in mano a suo figlio finché fosse stato piccolo, ma di sicuro gli avrebbe insegnato la lotta corpo a corpo, e poi quando fosse stato più grande, avrebbe potuto avvicinarlo al poligono: d'altronde, la loro famiglia non sarebbe mai stata 'normale', anche per Miki e Falcon era lo stesso...ma per il momento, i piccoli dovevano solo preoccuparsi di quali colori scegliere per pastrocchiare su qualsiasi foglio capitassero loro in mano.

 

La porta del Cat's Eye tintinnò, e una voce squillante fece il suo ingresso.  
"Si può? È qui la festa?"  
Kaori alzò la testa e sorrise, contenta.  
"Mahoko!" le corse incontro, più velocemente che poté senza svegliare Sayuri, che sembrava totalmente ignara del caos che la circondava e dormiva saporitamente.  
"Kaori, finalmente! Sono tornata a Tokyo per una campagna pubblicitaria, sai...non potevo non passare a salutarvi tutti! Ehilà, Saeba!" agitò la mano verso lo sweeper che stava sghignazzando con Mick, e che ricambiò il saluto.  
"Dio, Kaori, questa piccolina è ancora più bella che nelle foto che mi hai mandato...e dov'è l'altro?" chiese Mahoko guardandosi intorno.  
"È lì, che ride come uno scemotto insieme a Ryo, il figlio di Miki..."  
Mahoko seguì l'indicazione del dito di Kaori e vide i due bambini che si facevano le boccacce per poi scoppiare a ridere come matti.  
"Insomma...alla fine sembra che dobbiamo ringraziare quel Redford! Galeotto fu l'incantesimo del sonno..." buttò lì Mahoko, beccandosi un'occhiata torva da parte di Kaori, che però durò soltanto un istante.  
"Eh, sembra che tutti questi killer ci siano arrivati prima di noi, in effetti...non avrei voluto avere il terrore pensando che Ryo fosse morto, tuttavia...eccoci qui!" disse Kaori sollevando leggermente Sayuri e dandole un leggero bacio sulla fronte. La bimba parve sorridere, contenta, e agitò le manine.  
"Ehi, ragazzi, venite tutti qui, ora arriva la torta!" esclamò Miki battendo le mani, facendo gridare i bambini per l'entusiasmo.  
Vedendo come sia Ryo che Kaori guardavano dolcemente Hideyuki, Mahoko si concesse una domanda: "Dimmi, vi vengono mai dei ripensamenti sul fatto di avere avuto dei figli? Con il vostro lavoro, i pericoli che correte..."  
Pensava che Kaori si sarebbe un po' offesa, ma la donna sorrise, tornando a guardare la sua bambina addormentata. "Sai, la prima volta che entrasti in casa nostra, ci dissi che la magia ha sempre un prezzo. Che ogni cosa, anzi, ha il suo prezzo. Come sai, il piccolo regalino che mi lasciasti diede i suoi frutti..." e qui si concesse un sorriso malizioso, imitato da Mahoko. Poi tornò più seria. "Ho avuto paura quando ho saputo di aspettare Hideyuki, sapevo che le nostre vite sarebbero cambiate radicalmente, che avremmo dovuto rivoluzionare tutto perché lui sarebbe diventato la nostra priorità. Poi, c'è stata Sayuri...ho rischiato grosso durante il parto...ma mentre soffrivo come un animale, sentendomi quasi morire, ho pensato che sarebbe stato il giusto pegno da pagare pur di metterla al mondo. Sì, la nostra vita è cambiata. Qualche anno fa non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe giunto il momento in cui Ryo avrebbe smesso di andare in giro per locali osé...a volte lo stuzzico chiedendogli se non preferirebbe tornare single!" rise, guardando il marito che continuava a farneticare con Mick di cose che solo loro sapevano. "Le cose a cui abbiamo rinunciato...le cose che abbiamo cambiato...le cose che dobbiamo fare per far sì che i bambini abbiano il meglio...io, ma so che anche per Ryo è così, non le ho mai considerate come prezzi da pagare. E forse per qualcuno è così, ma...Hideyuki e Sayuri sono la cosa più bella che potesse capitarci. La loro felicità e il loro benessere sono senza prezzo."  
Mahoko l'ascoltò attentamente, annuendo, l'espressione serena. Diede un'altra occhiata a Sayuri e Hideyuki.  
I frutti del vero amore. Non potevano neanche immaginare quanto i loro genitori li amassero. Guardandoli meglio, Mahoko aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia ed ebbe un piccolo sussulto.  
"Kaori, ma ti sei accorta che..."  
Si stupì nel vedere il viso di Kaori che faceva su e giù.  
"Sì, l'ho notato. Possiedono anche loro la magia. Dopotutto, sono nati dal vero amore, no? Ma non so ancora cosa fare al riguardo. Per fortuna sono ancora piccoli. Come dice Ryo, la loro unica preoccupazione dev'essere decidere quale giocattolo utilizzare ogni giorno. Quando saranno più grandi, valuteremo insieme. Li aiuterò sempre, li supporterò sempre, sarò sempre pronta a stare loro accanto. Ma saranno loro a decidere quali scelte prendere e quale conto accettare"  
Mahoko era sorpresa. Certo, lei e Kaori si scrivevano e parlavano al telefono, ma vederla di persona era tutta un'altra faccenda. La maternità l'aveva trasformata. Non c'era più la ragazza che arrossiva ad ogni minima allusione, c'era una madre, che come una leonessa era pronta a lottare contro qualsiasi cosa per i suoi piccoli.  
Mahoko si rilassò, sorridendo, vagando con lo sguardo verso il re della savana, affascinante e maestoso come sempre. Non aveva il minimo dubbio che potesse diventare pericoloso e letale se qualcuno minacciava anche solo lontanamente la sua famiglia...quando lo vide guardare Kaori e Sayuri con tanto amore che avrebbe potuto fondere il locale, Mahoko seppe per certo che Kaori aveva ragione.  
La sua famiglia era inestimabile, senza prezzo.  
Le luci vennero spente e Miki portò la torta con le due candeline per Ryo.  
Sayuri starnutì, e le candeline si spensero prima che il piccolo Ijuin potesse soffiarci sopra.  
Gli occhi sgranati di Kaori incontrarono quelli di Ryo, pur nel buio, trovandoli altrettanto sbarrati.  
La risata di Mahoko fu la conferma per entrambi che le loro fatiche erano appena cominciate. 

 

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualche annotazione che mi sento di lasciare alla fine di questa fanfiction, potrei dilungarmi, capirò se nessuno avrà voglia di leggere xD Allora, tengo molto a questa storia, per quanto perfettamente consapevole che non sia certo un capolavoro della letteratura moderna...come ho detto nel primo capitolo, era davvero da un sacco di tempo che non scrivevo una long fiction! Ha cominciato a formarsi nella mia testa e volevo lasciarla lì, ma poi ha continuato ad insistere e mi sono detta che non poteva fare così male provare a buttare giù qualcosa... L'idea è nata principalmente dal fatto che mi piaceva tantissimo immaginare Kaori che svegliava Ryo col bacio del vero amore. Per questo devo ringraziare la serie tv Once Upon a Time, che per quanto in diversi momenti mi abbia fatto sclerare, ha comunque un posto speciale nel mio cuore. Quest'anno la serie è terminata, facendomi piangere mio malgrado, quindi diciamo che questa storia è anche un piccolo tributo per OUAT...in effetti molti degli incantesimi che ho citato li ho presi da lì, e come ho già detto il personaggio di Mahoko lo immagino fisicamente come l'attrice Emma Booth, che ha interpretato un personaggio affascinante e intrigante nell'ultima stagione. Lo stesso titolo, 'La magia ha sempre un prezzo', è una delle frasi ricorrenti della serie ed è diventato il mio motto personale, tanto da essermelo tatuato addosso...Mi piace particolarmente come è stato tratteggiato il risveglio tramite il bacio del vero amore, per cui volevo assolutamente descriverlo allo stesso modo, avendo come protagonisti Ryo e Kaori! Per una volta, volevo che fosse lei a salvare lui, perché l'idea di una Kaori eroina disposta a tutto per salvare il suo amore (cosa reciproca, d'altronde) mi piace un casino! Hojo ha reinterpretato a modo suo la fiaba di Cenerentola, io ho fatto lo stesso con quella di Biancaneve, che dopotutto ha avuto duecentomila interpretazioni...  
> Penso che sia opportuno fermarmi qui, grazie per chi ci è arrivato. Come ho già detto in numerose occasioni, non importa quanti anni compie City Hunter, ne sarò sempre innamorata come sarò sempre innamorata di Ryo e Kaori e del loro amore...  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e commentato!


End file.
